yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Yirmi Beşinci Söz
Yirmi Beşinci Söz Mu’cizat-ı Kur’aniye Risalesi Elde Kur’an gibi bir mu’cize-i bâki varken Başka bürhan aramak aklıma zâid görünür. Elde Kur’an gibi bir bürhan-ı hakikat varken Münkirleri ilzam için gönlüme sıklet mi gelir? İhtar Şu Söz’ün başında beş şuleyi yazmak niyet ettik. Fakat Birinci Şule’nin âhirlerinde eski hurufatla tabetmek için gayet süratle yazmaya mecbur olduk. Hattâ bazı gün yirmi otuz sahifeyi iki üç saat içinde yazıyorduk. Onun için üç şuleyi ihtisaren, icmalen yazarak iki şuleyi de şimdilik terk ettik. Bana ait kusurlar ve noksaniyetler ve işkâl ve hatalara nazar-ı insaf ve müsamaha ile bakmalarını ihvanlarımızdan bekleriz. ----- Bu Mu’cizat-ı Kur’aniye Risalesi’ndeki ekser âyetlerin her biri, ya mülhidler tarafından medar-ı tenkit olmuş veya ehl-i fen tarafından itiraza uğramış veya cinnî ve insî şeytanların vesvese ve şüphelerine maruz olmuş âyetlerdir. İşte bu Yirmi Beşinci Söz, öyle bir tarzda o âyetlerin hakikatlerini ve nüktelerini beyan etmiş ki ehl-i ilhad ve fennin kusur zannettikleri noktalar, i’cazın lemaatı ve belâgat-ı Kur’aniyenin kemalâtının menşeleri olduğu, ilmî kaideleriyle ispat edilmiş. Bulantı vermemek için onların şüpheleri zikredilmeden cevab-ı kat’î verilmiş. وَ الشَّمْسُ تَجْرٖى ۞ وَ الْجِبَالَ اَوْتَادًا gibi. Yalnız Yirminci Söz’ün Birinci Makamı’nda üç dört âyette şüpheleri söylenmiş. Hem bu Mu’cizat-ı Kur’aniye Risalesi gerçi gayet muhtasar ve acele yazılmış ise de fakat ilm-i belâgat ve ulûm-u Arabiye noktasında, âlimlere hayret verecek derecede âlimane ve derin ve kuvvetli bir tarzda beyan edilmiş. Gerçi her bahsini her ehl-i dikkat tam anlamaz, istifade etmez. Fakat o bahçede herkesin ehemmiyetli hissesi var. Pek acele ve müşevveş haletler içinde telif edildiğinden ifade ve ibaresinde kusur var olmasıyla beraber ilim noktasında çok ehemmiyetli meselelerin hakikatini beyan etmiş. Said Nursî Mu’cizat-ı Kur’aniye Risalesi بِسْمِ اللّٰهِ الرَّحْمٰنِ الرَّحٖيمِ قُلْ لَئِنِ اجْتَمَعَتِ الْاِنْسُ وَالْجِنُّ عَلٰٓى اَنْ يَاْتُوا بِمِثْلِ هٰذَا الْقُرْاٰنِ لَا يَاْتُونَ بِمِثْلِهٖ وَلَوْ كَانَ بَعْضُهُمْ لِبَعْضٍ ظَهٖيرًا Mahzen-i mu’cizat ve mu’cize-i kübra-yı Ahmediye (asm) olan Kur’an-ı Hakîm-i Mu’cizü’l-Beyan’ın hadsiz vücuh-u i’cazından kırka yakın vücuh-u i’caziyeyi, Arabî risalelerimde ve Arabî Risaletü’n-Nur’da ve İşaratü’l-İ’caz namındaki tefsirimde ve geçen şu yirmi dört Sözlerde işaretler etmişiz. Şimdi onlardan yalnız beş vechini bir derece beyan ve sair vücuhu içlerinde icmalen dercederek ve bir mukaddime ile onun tarif ve mahiyetine işaret edeceğiz. Mukaddime Üç cüzdür. Birinci Cüz: Kur’an nedir? Tarifi nasıldır? Elcevap: On Dokuzuncu Söz’de beyan edildiği ve sair Sözlerde ispat edildiği gibi: KUR’AN Şu kitab-ı kebir-i kâinatın bir tercüme-i ezeliyesi. Ve âyât-ı tekviniyeyi okuyan mütenevvi dillerinin tercüman-ı ebedîsi. Ve şu âlem-i gayb ve şehadet kitabının müfessiri. Ve zeminde ve gökte gizli esma-i İlahiyenin manevî hazinelerinin keşşafı. Ve sutûr-u hâdisatın altında muzmer hakaikin miftahı. Ve âlem-i şehadette âlem-i gaybın lisanı. Ve şu âlem-i şehadet perdesi arkasında olan âlem-i gayb cihetinden gelen iltifatat-ı ebediye-i Rahmaniye ve hitabat-ı ezeliye-i Sübhaniyenin hazinesi. Ve şu İslâmiyet âlem-i manevîsinin güneşi, temeli, hendesesi. Ve avâlim-i uhreviyenin mukaddes haritası. Ve zat ve sıfât ve esma ve şuun-u İlahiyenin kavl-i şârihi, tefsir-i vâzıhı, bürhan-ı kātı’ı, tercüman-ı sâtıı. Ve şu âlem-i insaniyetin mürebbisi. Ve insaniyet-i kübra olan İslâmiyet’in mâ ve ziyası. Ve nev-i beşerin hikmet-i hakikiyesi. Ve insaniyeti saadete sevk eden hakiki mürşidi ve hâdîsi. Ve insana hem bir kitab-ı şeriat hem bir kitab-ı dua hem bir kitab-ı hikmet hem bir kitab-ı ubudiyet hem bir kitab-ı emir ve davet hem bir kitab-ı zikir hem bir kitab-ı fikir hem bütün insanın bütün hâcat-ı maneviyesine merci olacak çok kitapları tazammun eden tek, câmi’ bir kitab-ı mukaddestir. Hem bütün evliya ve sıddıkîn ve urefa ve muhakkikînin muhtelif meşreplerine ve ayrı ayrı mesleklerine, her birindeki meşrebin mezâkına lâyık ve o meşrebi tenvir edecek ve her bir mesleğin mesâkına muvafık ve onu tasvir edecek birer risale ibraz eden mukaddes bir kütüphane hükmünde bir kitab-ı semavîdir. İkinci Cüz ve Tetimme-i Tarif Kur’an arş-ı a’zamdan, ism-i a’zamdan, her ismin mertebe-i a’zamından geldiği için, On İkinci Söz’de beyan ve ispat edildiği gibi: KUR’AN Bütün âlemlerin Rabb’i itibarıyla Allah’ın kelâmıdır. Hem bütün mevcudatın İlahı unvanıyla Allah’ın fermanıdır. Hem bütün semavat ve arzın Hâlık’ı namına bir hitaptır. Hem rububiyet-i mutlaka cihetinde bir mükâlemedir. Hem saltanat-ı âmme-i Sübhaniye hesabına bir hutbe-i ezeliyedir. Hem rahmet-i vâsia-i muhita nokta-i nazarında bir defter-i iltifatat-ı Rahmaniyedir. Hem uluhiyetin azamet-i haşmeti haysiyetiyle, başlarında bazen şifre bulunan bir muhabere mecmuasıdır. Hem ism-i a’zamın muhitinden nüzul ile arş-ı a’zamın bütün muhatına bakan ve teftiş eden hikmet-feşan bir kitab-ı mukaddestir. Ve şu sırdandır ki “kelâmullah” unvanı kemal-i liyakatle Kur’an’a verilmiş ve daima da veriliyor. Kur’an’dan sonra sair enbiyanın kütüb ve suhufları derecesi gelir. Sair nihayetsiz kelimat-ı İlahiyenin ise bir kısmı dahi has bir itibarla, cüz’î bir unvan ile hususi bir tecelli ile cüz’î bir isim ile ve has bir rububiyet ile ve mahsus bir saltanat ile ve hususi bir rahmet ile zahir olan ilhamat suretinde bir mükâlemedir. Melek ve beşer ve hayvanatın ilhamları, külliyet ve hususiyet itibarıyla çok muhteliftir. Üçüncü Cüz Kur’an, asırları muhtelif bütün enbiyanın kütüblerini ve meşrepleri muhtelif bütün evliyanın risalelerini ve meslekleri muhtelif bütün asfiyanın eserlerini icmalen tazammun eden ve cihat-ı sittesi parlak ve evham ve şübehatın zulümatından musaffâ ve nokta-i istinadı, bi’l-yakîn vahy-i semavî ve kelâm-ı ezelî ve hedefi ve gayesi, bilmüşahede saadet-i ebediye; içi, bilbedahe hâlis hidayet; üstü, bizzarure envar-ı iman; altı, biilmelyakîn delil ve bürhan; sağı, bi’t-tecrübe teslim-i kalp ve vicdan; solu, biaynelyakîn teshir-i akıl ve iz’an; meyvesi, bihakkalyakîn rahmet-i Rahman ve dâr-ı cinan; makamı ve revacı, bi’l-hadsi’s-sadık makbul-ü melek ve ins ü cânn bir kitab-ı semavîdir. Kur’an’ın tarifine dair üç cüzündeki sıfatların her biri başka yerlerde kat’î ispat edilmiş veya ispat edilecektir. Davamız mücerred değil, her birisi bürhan-ı kat’î ile müberhendir. ----- BİRİNCİ ŞULE: Bu şulenin üç şuâı var. Birinci Şuâ Derece-i i’cazda belâgat-ı Kur’aniyedir. O belâgat ise nazmın cezaletinden ve hüsn-ü metanetinden ve üsluplarının bedaatinden, garib ve müstahsenliğinden ve beyanının beraatinden, faik ve safvetinden ve maânîsinin kuvvet ve hakkaniyetinden ve lafzının fesahatinden, selasetinden tevellüd eden bir belâgat-ı hârikulâdedir ki benî-Âdem’in en dâhî ediblerini, en hârika hatiplerini, en mütebahhir ulemasını muarazaya davet edip bin üç yüz senedir meydan okuyor, onların damarlarına şiddetle dokunuyor. Muarazaya davet ettiği halde, kibir ve gururlarından başını semavata vuran o dâhîler, ona muaraza için ağız açamayıp kemal-i zilletle boyun eğdiler. İşte belâgatındaki vech-i i’cazı iki suretle işaret ederiz: BİRİNCİ SURET: İ’cazı vardır ve mevcuddur. Çünkü Ceziretü’l-Arap ahalisi o asırda ekseriyet-i mutlaka itibarıyla ümmi idi. Ümmilikleri için mefahirlerini ve vukuat-ı tarihiyelerini ve mehasin-i ahlâka yardım edecek durub-u emsallerini kitabet yerine şiir ve belâgat kaydıyla muhafaza ediyorlardı. Manidar bir kelâm, şiir ve belâgat cazibesiyle eslâftan ahlafa hâfızalarda kalıp gidiyordu. İşte şu ihtiyac-ı fıtrî neticesi olarak o kavmin manevî çarşı-yı ticaretlerinde en ziyade revaç bulan, fesahat ve belâgat metaı idi. Hattâ bir kabilenin beliğ bir edibi, en büyük bir kahraman-ı millîsi gibi idi. En ziyade onunla iftihar ediyorlardı. İşte İslâmiyet’ten sonra âlemi zekâlarıyla idare eden o zeki kavim, şu en revaçlı ve medar-ı iftiharları ve ona şiddet-i ihtiyaçla muhtaç olan belâgatta, akvam-ı âlemden en ileride ve en yüksek mertebede idiler. Belâgat, o kadar kıymettar idi ki bir edibin bir sözü için iki kavim büyük muharebe ederdi ve bir sözüyle musalaha ediyorlardı. Hattâ onların içinde “Muallakat-ı Seb’a” namıyla yedi edibin yedi kasidesini altınla Kâbe’nin duvarına yazmışlar, onunla iftihar ediyorlardı. İşte böyle bir zamanda, belâgat en revaçlı olduğu bir anda Kur’an-ı Mu’cizü’l-Beyan nüzul etti. Nasıl ki zaman-ı Musa aleyhisselâmda sihir ve zaman-ı İsa aleyhisselâmda tıp revaçta idi. Mu’cizelerinin mühimmi o cinsten geldi. İşte o vakit bülega-yı Arab’ı, en kısa bir suresine mukabeleye davet etti وَاِنْ كُنْتُمْ فٖى رَيْبٍ مِمَّا نَزَّلْنَا عَلٰى عَبْدِنَا فَاْتُوا بِسُورَةٍ مِنْ مِثْلِهٖ fermanıyla onlara meydan okuyor. Hem der ki: “İman getirmezseniz mel’unsunuz. Cehenneme gireceksiniz.” Damarlarına şiddetle vuruyor. Gururlarını dehşetli surette kırıyor. O kibirli akıllarını istihfaf ediyor. Onları bidayeten idam-ı ebedî ile ve sonra da cehennemde idam-ı ebedî ile beraber dünyevî idam ile de mahkûm ediyor. Der: “Ya muaraza ediniz yahut can ve malınız helâkettedir.” İşte eğer muaraza mümkün olsaydı acaba hiç mümkün mü idi ki bir iki satırla muaraza edip davasını iptal etmek gibi rahat bir çare varken, en tehlikeli en müşkülatlı muharebe tarîkı ihtiyar edilsin? Evet o zeki kavim, o siyasî millet ki bir zaman âlemi siyasetle idare ettiği halde, en kısa ve rahat ve hafif bir yolu terk etsin? En tehlikeli ve bütün mal ve canını belaya atacak uzun bir yolu ihtiyar etsin, hiç kabil midir? Çünkü bir edibleri, birkaç hurufatla muaraza edebilseydi Kur’an, davasından vazgeçerdi. Onlar da maddî ve manevî helâketten kurtulurlardı. Halbuki muharebe gibi dehşetli, uzun bir yolu ihtiyar ettiler. Demek, muaraza-i bi’l-huruf mümkün değildi, muhaldi. Onun için muharebe-i bi’s-süyufa mecbur oldular. Hem Kur’an’ı tanzir etmek, taklidini yapmak için gayet şiddetli iki sebep vardı. Birisi, düşmanın hırs-ı muarazası. Diğeri, dostlarının şevk-i taklididir ki şu iki sâik-i şedit altında milyonlar Arabî kitaplar yazılmış ki hiçbirisi ona benzemez. Âlim olsun, âmî olsun her kim ona ve onlara baksa kat’iyen diyecek ki: “Kur’an, bunlara benzemez. Hiçbirisi onu tanzir edemez.” Şu halde ya Kur’an, bütününün altındadır. Bu ise bütün dost ve düşmanın ittifakıyla battaldır, muhaldir. Veya Kur’an, o yazılan umum kitapların fevkindedir. Eğer desen: Nasıl biliyoruz ki kimse muarazaya teşebbüs etmedi? Kimse kendine güvenemedi mi ki meydana çıksın? Birbirinin yardımı da mı fayda etmedi? Elcevap: Eğer muaraza mümkün olsaydı alâküllihal kat’î teşebbüs edilecekti. Çünkü izzet ve namus meselesi, can ve mal tehlikesi vardı. Eğer teşebbüs edilseydi alâküllihal kat’î taraftar pek çok bulunacaktı. Çünkü hakka muarız ve muannid daima kesretli idi. Eğer taraftar bulsaydı alâküllihal iştihar bulacaktı. Çünkü küçük bir mücadele, beşerin nazar-ı istiğrabını celbedip destanlarda iştihar eder. Şöyle acib bir mücadele ve vukuat ise gizli kalamaz. İslâmiyet aleyhinde tâ en çirkin ve en şenî şeylere kadar nakledilir, meşhur olur. Halbuki muarazaya dair Müseylime-i Kezzab’ın bir iki fıkrasından başka nakledilmemiş. O Müseylime’de çendan belâgat varmış. Fakat hadsiz bir hüsn-ü cemale mâlik olan beyan-ı Kur’an’a nisbet edildiği için onun sözleri hezeyan suretinde tarihlere geçmiştir. İşte Kur’an’ın belâgatındaki i’caz, kat’iyen iki kere iki dört eder gibi mevcuddur ki iş böyle oluyor. İKİNCİ SURET: Belâgatındaki i’caz-ı Kur’anînin hikmetini beş noktada beyan edeceğiz. Birinci Nokta: Kur’an’ın nazmında bir cezalet-i hârika var. O nazımdaki cezalet ve metaneti, İşaratü’l-İ’caz baştan aşağıya kadar bu cezalet-i nazmiyeyi beyan eder. Saatin saniye, dakika, saati sayan ve birbirinin nizamını tekmil eden ne ise Kur’an-ı Hakîm’in her bir cümledeki, hey’atındaki nazım ve kelimelerindeki nizam ve cümlelerin birbirine karşı münasebatındaki intizamı öyle bir tarzda İşaratü’l-İ’caz’da âhirine kadar beyan edilmiştir. Kim isterse ona bakabilir ve bu nazımdaki cezalet-i hârikayı bu surette görebilir. Yalnız bir iki misal, bir cümlenin hey’atındaki nazmı göstermek için zikredeceğiz. Mesela وَلَئِنْ مَسَّتْهُمْ نَفْحَةٌ مِنْ عَذَابِ رَبِّكَ Bu cümlede, azabı dehşetli göstermek için en azının şiddetle tesirini göstermekle göstermek ister. Demek, taklili ifade edecek cümlenin bütün heyetleri de bu taklile bakıp ona kuvvet verecek. İşte: لَئِنْ lafzı, teşkiktir. Şek, kıllete bakar. مَسَّ lafzı, azıcık dokunmaktır. Yine kılleti ifade eder. نَفْحَةٌ lafzı maddesi, bir kokucuk olup kılleti ifade ettiği gibi sîgası bire delâlet eder. Masdar-ı merre tabir-i sarfiyesinde biricik demektir, kılleti ifade eder. نَفْحَةٌ deki tenvin-i tenkirî, taklili içindir ki o kadar küçük ki bilinemiyor demektir. مِنْ lafzı, teb’iz içindir, bir parça demektir. Kılleti ifade eder. عَذَابِ lafzı; nekal, ikaba nisbeten hafif bir nevi cezadır ki kıllete işaret eder. رَبِّكَ lafzı; Kahhar, Cebbar, Müntakim’e bedel yine şefkati ihsas etmekle kılleti işaret ediyor. İşte bu kadar kılletteki bir parça azap böyle tesirli ise ikab-ı İlahî ne kadar dehşetli olur kıyas edebilirsiniz diye ifade eder. İşte şu cümlede küçük heyetler nasıl birbirine bakıp yardım eder. Maksad-ı küllîyi, her biri kendi lisanıyla takviye eder. Şu misal bir derece lafız ve maksada bakar. İkinci misal: وَمِمَّا رَزَقْنَاهُمْ يُنْفِقُونَ Şu cümlenin hey’atı, sadakanın şerait-i kabulünün beşine işaret eder. Birinci şart: Sadakaya muhtaç olmamak derecede sadaka vermek ki وَمِمَّا lafzındaki مِنْ -i teb’iz ile o şartı ifade eder. İkinci şart: Ali’den alıp Veli’ye vermek değil belki kendi malından vermektir. Şu şartı رَزَقْنَاهُمْ lafzı ifade ediyor. “Size rızık olandan veriniz.” demektir. Üçüncü şart: Minnet etmemektir. Şu şarta رَزَقْنَا daki نَا lafzı işaret eder. Yani “Ben size rızkı veriyorum. Benim malımdan benim abdime vermekte minnetiniz yoktur.” Dördüncü şart: Öyle adama veresin ki nafakasına sarf etsin. Yoksa sefahete sarf edenlere sadaka makbul olmaz. Şu şarta يُنْفِقُونَ lafzı işaret ediyor. Beşinci şart: Allah namına vermektir ki رَزَقْنَاهُمْ ifade ediyor. Yani “Mal benimdir, benim namımla vermelisiniz.” Şu şartlarla beraber bir tevsi de var. Yani sadaka nasıl mal ile olur. İlim ile dahi olur. Kavl ile fiil ile nasihat ile de oluyor. İşte şu aksama مِمَّا lafzındaki مَا umumiyetiyle işaret ediyor. Hem şu cümle de bizzat işaret ediyor. Çünkü mutlaktır, umumu ifade eder. İşte sadakayı ifade eden şu kısacık cümlede, beş şart ile beraber geniş bir dairesini akla ihsan ediyor. Heyetiyle ihsas ediyor. İşte heyette böyle pek çok nazımlar var. Kelimatın dahi birbirine karşı, aynen geniş böyle bir daire-i nazmiyesi var. Sonra kelâmların da: Mesela قُلْ هُوَ اللّٰهُ اَحَدٌ de altı cümle var. Üçü müsbet, üçü menfî. Altı mertebe-i tevhidi ispat etmekle beraber şirkin altı envaını reddeder. Her bir cümlesi öteki cümlelere hem delil olur hem netice olur. Çünkü her bir cümlenin iki manası var. Bir mana ile netice olur, bir mana ile de delil olur. Demek, Sure-i İhlas’ta otuz Sure-i İhlas kadar, muntazam, birbirini ispat eder delillerden mürekkeb sureler vardır. Mesela قُلْ هُوَ اللّٰهُ لِاَنَّهُ اَحَدٌ ، لِاَنَّهُ صَمَدٌ ، لِاَنَّهُ لَمْ يَلِدْ ، لِاَنَّهُ لَمْ يُولَدْ ، لِاَنَّهُ لَمْ يَكُنْ لَهُ كُفُوًا اَحَدٌ Hem وَلَمْ يَكُنْ لَهُ كُفُوًا اَحَدٌ ، لِاَنَّهُ لَمْ يُولَدْ ، لِاَنَّهُ لَم يَلِدْ ، لِاَنَّهُ صَمَدٌ ، لِاَنَّهُ اَحَدٌ ، لِاَنَّهُ هُوَ اللّٰهُ Hem هُوَ اللّٰهُ فَهُوَ اَحَدٌ ، فَهُوَ صَمَدٌ ، فَاِذًا لَمْ يَلِدْ ، فَاِذًا لَمْ يُولَدْ ، فَاِذًا لَمْ يَكُنْ لَهُ كُفُوًا اَحَدٌ Daha sen buna göre kıyas et. Mesela الٓمٓ ۞ ذٰلِكَ الْكِتَابُ لَا رَيْبَ فٖيهِ هُدًى لِلْمُتَّقٖينَ Şu dört cümlenin her birisinin iki manası var. Bir mana ile öteki cümlelere delildir. Diğer mana ile onlara neticedir. On altı münasebet hatlarından bir nakş-ı nazmî-i i’cazî hasıl olur. İşaratü’l-İ’caz’da öyle bir tarzda beyan edilmiş ki bir nakş-ı nazmî-i i’cazî teşkil eder. On Üçüncü Söz’de beyan edildiği gibi güya ekser âyât-ı Kur’aniyenin her birisi ekser âyâtın her birisine bakar bir gözü ve nâzır bir yüzü vardır ki onlara münasebatın hutut-u maneviyesini uzatıyor. Birer nakş-ı i’cazî nescediyor. İşte İşaratü’l-İ’caz, baştan aşağıya kadar bu cezalet-i nazmiyeyi şerh etmiştir. İkinci Nokta: Manasındaki belâgat-ı hârikadır. On Üçüncü Söz’de beyan olunan şu misale bak: Mesela سَبَّحَ لِلّٰهِ مَا فِى السَّمٰوَاتِ وَالْاَرْضِ وَهُوَ الْعَزٖيزُ الْحَكٖيمُ âyetindeki belâgat-ı maneviyeyi zevk etmek istersen kendini nur-u Kur’andan evvel asr-ı cahiliyette, sahra-yı bedeviyette farz et ki her şey zulmet-i cehil ve gaflet altında perde-i cümud-u tabiata sarılmış olduğu bir anda Kur’an’ın lisan-ı semavîsinden سَبَّحَ لِلّٰهِ مَا فِى السَّمٰوَاتِ وَالْاَرْضِ veyahut تُسَبِّحُ لَهُ السَّمٰوَاتُ السَّبْعُ وَالْاَرْضُ وَمَنْ فٖيهِنَّ gibi âyetleri işit, bak! Nasıl ki o ölmüş veya yatmış olan mevcudat-ı âlem سَبَّحَ تُسَبِّحُ sadâsıyla işitenlerin zihninde nasıl diriliyorlar, hüşyar oluyorlar, kıyam edip zikrediyorlar. Ve o karanlık gökyüzünde birer camid ateşpare olan yıldızlar ve yerde perişan mahlukat تُسَبِّحُ sayhasıyla ve nuruyla; işitenin nazarında gökyüzü bir ağız, bütün yıldızlar birer kelime-i hikmet-nüma ve birer nur-u hakikat-eda ve küre-i arz bir baş ve berr ve bahir birer lisan ve bütün hayvanlar ve nebatlar birer kelime-i tesbih-feşan suretinde arz-ı dîdar eder. Mesela, On Beşinci Söz’de ispat edilen şu misale bak: يَا مَعْشَرَ الْجِنِّ وَالْاِنْسِ اِنِ اسْتَطَعْتُمْ اَنْ تَنْفُذُوا مِنْ اَقْطَارِ السَّمٰوَاتِ وَالْاَرْضِ فَانْفُذُوا لَا تَنْفُذُونَ اِلَّا بِسُلْطَانٍ ۞ فَبِاَىِّ اٰلَٓاءِ رَبِّكُمَا تُكَذِّبَانِ ۞ يُرْسَلُ عَلَيْكُمَا شُوَاظٌ مِنْ نَارٍ وَ نُحَاسٌ فَلَا تَنْتَصِرَانِ ۞ فَبِاَىِّ اٰلَٓاءِ رَبِّكُمَا تُكَذِّبَانِ ۞ وَلَقَدْ زَيَّنَّا السَّمَٓاءَ الدُّنْيَا بِمَصَابٖيحَ وَجَعَلْنَاهَا رُجُومًا لِلشَّيَاطٖينِ âyetlerini dinle bak ki ne diyor? Diyor ki: Ey acz ve hakareti içinde mağrur ve mütemerrid ve zaaf ve fakrı içinde serkeş ve muannid olan ins ve cin! Emirlerime itaat etmezseniz haydi elinizden gelirse hudud-u mülkümden çıkınız! Nasıl cesaret edersiniz ki öyle bir Sultan’ın emirlerine karşı gelirsiniz; yıldızlar, aylar, güneşler, emirber neferleri gibi emirlerine itaat ederler. Hem tuğyanınızla öyle bir Hâkim-i Zülcelal’e karşı mübareze ediyorsunuz ki öyle azametli mutî askerleri var. Faraza şeytanlarınız dayanabilseler onları dağ gibi güllelerle recmedebilirler. Hem küfranınızla öyle bir Mâlik-i Zülcelal’in memleketinde isyan ediyorsunuz ki cünudundan öyleleri var, değil sizin gibi küçük âciz mahluklar, belki farz-ı muhal olarak dağ ve arz büyüklüğünde birer adüvv-ü kâfir olsaydınız arz ve dağ büyüklüğünde yıldızları, ateşli demirleri size atabilirler, sizi dağıtırlar. Hem öyle bir kanunu kırıyorsunuz ki onunla öyleler bağlıdır, eğer lüzum olsa arzınızı yüzünüze çarpar, gülleler gibi küreler misillü yıldızları üstünüze Allah’ın izniyle yağdırabilirler. Daha sair âyâtın manalarındaki kuvvet ve belâgatı ve ulviyet-i ifadesini bunlara kıyas et. Üçüncü Nokta: Üslubundaki bedaat-i hârikadır. Evet, Kur’an’ın üslupları hem garibdir hem bedî’dir hem acibdir hem muknidir. Hiçbir şeyi hiçbir kimseyi taklit etmemiş. Hiç kimse de onu taklit edemiyor. Nasıl gelmiş, öyle o üsluplar taravetini, gençliğini, garabetini daima muhafaza etmiş ve ediyor. Ezcümle, bir kısım surelerin başlarında şifre-misal الٓمٓ ۞ الٓرٰ ۞ طٰهٰ ۞ يٰسٓ ۞ حٰمٓ ۞ عٓسٓقٓ gibi mukattaat hurufundaki üslub-u bedîîsi, beş altı lem’a-i i’cazı tazammun ettiğini İşaratü’l-İ’caz’da yazmışız. Ezcümle: Surelerin başında mezkûr olan huruf, hurufatın aksam-ı malûmesi olan mechure, mehmuse, şedide, rahve, zelâka, kalkale gibi aksam-ı kesîresinden her bir kısmından nısfını almıştır. Kabil-i taksim olmayan hafifinden nısf-ı ekser, sakîlinden nısf-ı ekall olarak bütün aksamını tansif etmiştir. Şu mütedâhil ve birbiri içindeki kısımları ve iki yüz ihtimal içinde mütereddid yalnız gizli ve fikren bilinmeyecek bir tek yol ile umumu tansif etmek kabil olduğu halde, o yolda, o geniş mesafede sevk-i kelâm etmek, fikr-i beşerin işi olamaz. Tesadüf hiç karışamaz. İşte bir şifre-i İlahiye olan surelerin başlarındaki huruf, bunun gibi daha beş altı lem’a-i i’caziyeyi gösterdikleriyle beraber; ilm-i esrar-ı huruf ulemasıyla evliyanın muhakkikleri şu mukattaattan çok esrar istihraç etmişler ve öyle hakaik bulmuşlar ki onlarca şu mukattaat kendi başıyla gayet parlak bir mu’cizedir. Onların esrarına ehil olmadığımız hem umuma göz görecek derecede ispat edemediğimiz için o kapıyı açamayız. Yalnız İşaratü’l-İ’caz’da şunlara dair beyan olunan beş altı lem’a-i i’caza havale etmekle iktifa ediyoruz. Şimdi, esalib-i Kur’aniyeye sure itibarıyla, maksat itibarıyla, âyât ve kelâm ve kelime itibarıyla birer işaret edeceğiz: Mesela, Sure-i عَمَّ ye dikkat edilse öyle bir üslub-u bedî’ ile âhireti, haşri, cennet ve cehennemin ahvalini öyle bir tarzda gösteriyor ki şu dünyadaki ef’al-i İlahiyeyi, âsâr-ı Rabbaniyeyi o ahval-i uhreviyeye birer birer bakar, ispat eder gibi kalbi ikna eder. Şu suredeki üslubun izahı uzun olduğundan yalnız bir iki noktasına işaret ederiz. Şöyle ki: Şu surenin başında kıyamet gününü ispat için der: Size zemini güzel serilmiş bir beşik; dağları hanenize ve hayatınıza defineli direk, hazineli kazık; sizi birbirini sever, ünsiyet eder çift; geceyi hâb-ı rahatınıza örtü; gündüzü meydan-ı maişet; güneşi ışık verici, ısındırıcı bir lamba; bulutları âb-ı hayat çeşmesi gibi ondan suyu akıttım. Basit bir sudan bütün erzakınızı taşıyan bütün çiçekli, meyveli muhtelif eşyayı kolay ve az bir zamanda icad ederiz. Öyle ise yevm-i fasl olan kıyamet sizi bekliyor. O günü getirmek bize ağır gelemez. İşte bundan sonra kıyamette dağların dağılması, semavatın parçalanması, cehennemin hazırlanması ve cennet ehline bağ ve bostan vermesini gizli bir surette ispatlarına işaret eder. Manen der: “Madem gözünüz önünde dağ ve zeminde şu işleri yapar. Âhirette dahi bunlara benzer işleri yapar.” Demek surenin başındaki dağ, kıyametteki dağların haline bakar ve bağ ise âhirde ve âhiretteki hadikaya ve bağa bakar. İşte sair noktaları buna kıyas et, ne kadar güzel ve âlî bir üslubu var, gör. Mesela قُلِ اللّٰهُمَّ مَالِكَ الْمُلْكِ تُؤْتِى الْمُلْكَ مَنْ تَشَٓاءُ وَتَنْزِعُ الْمُلْكَ مِمَّنْ تَشَٓاءُ …اِلٰى اٰخِرِ Öyle bir üslub-u âlîde benî-beşerdeki şuunat-ı İlahiyeyi ve gece ve gündüzün deveranındaki tecelliyat-ı İlahiyeyi ve senenin mevsimlerinde olan tasarrufat-ı Rabbaniyeyi ve yeryüzünde hayat memat, haşir ve neşr-i dünyeviyedeki icraat-ı Rabbaniyeyi öyle bir ulvi üslup ile beyan eder ki ehl-i dikkatin akıllarını teshir eder. Parlak ve ulvi, geniş üslubu, az dikkat ile göründüğü için şimdilik o hazineyi açmayacağız. Mesela اِذَا السَّمَٓاءُ انْشَقَّتْ ۞ وَاَذِنَتْ لِرَبِّهَا وَحُقَّتْ ۞ وَاِذَا الْاَرْضُ مُدَّتْ ۞ وَاَلْقَتْ مَا فٖيهَا وَ تَخَلَّتْ ۞ وَاَذِنَتْ لِرَبِّهَا وَحُقَّتْ ۞ Gök ve zeminin Cenab-ı Hakk’ın emrine karşı derece-i inkıyad ve itaatlerini şöyle âlî bir üslup ile beyan eder ki: Nasıl bir kumandan-ı a’zam, mücahede ve manevra ve ahz-ı asker şubeleri gibi mücahedeye lâzım işler için iki daireyi teşkil edip açmış. O mücahede, o muamele işi bittikten sonra o iki daireyi başka işlerde kullanmak ve tebdil ederek istimal etmek için o kumandan-ı a’zam o iki daireye müteveccih olur. O daireler, her birisi hademeleri lisanıyla veya nutka gelip kendi lisanıyla der ki: “Ey kumandanım! Bir parça mühlet ver ki eski işlerin ufak tefeklerini, pırtı mırtılarını temizleyip dışarı atayım, sonra teşrif ediniz. İşte atıp senin emrine hazır duruyoruz. Buyurun ne yaparsanız yapınız. Senin emrine münkadız. Senin yaptığın işler bütün hak, güzel, maslahattır.” Öyle de semavat ve arz, böyle iki daire-i teklif ve tecrübe ve imtihan için açılmıştır. Müddet bittikten sonra semavat ve arz, daire-i teklife ait eşyayı emr-i İlahiyle bertaraf eder. Derler: “Yâ Rabbenâ! Buyurun, ne için bizi istihdam edersen et. Hakkımız sana itaattir. Her yaptığın şey de haktır.” İşte, cümlelerindeki üslubun haşmetine bak, dikkat et. Hem mesela يَٓا اَرْضُ ابْلَعٖى مَٓاءَكِ وَيَا سَمَٓاءُ اَقْلِعٖى وَغٖيضَ الْمَٓاءُ وَقُضِىَ الْاَمْرُ وَاسْتَوَتْ عَلَى الْجُودِىِّ وَقٖيلَ بُعْدًا لِلْقَوْمِ الظَّالِمٖينَ İşte şu âyetin bahr-i belâgatından bir katreye işaret için bir üslubunu bir temsil âyinesinde göstereceğiz. Nasıl bir harb-i umumîde bir kumandan, zaferden sonra ateş eden bir ordusuna “Ateş kes!” ve hücum eden diğer bir ordusuna “Dur!” der, emreder. O anda ateş kesilir, hücum durur. “İş bitti, istila ettik. Bayrağımız düşmanın merkezlerinde yüksek kalelerinin başında dikildi. Esfelü’s-safilîne giden o edepsiz zalimler cezalarını buldular.” der. Aynen öyle de Padişah-ı Bîmisal, kavm-i Nuh’un mahvı için semavat ve arza emir vermiş. Vazifelerini yaptıktan sonra ferman ediyor: Ey arz! Suyunu yut. Ey sema! Dur, işin bitti. Su çekildi. Dağın başında memur-u İlahînin çadır vazifesini gören gemisi kuruldu. Zalimler cezalarını buldular. İşte şu üslubun ulviyetine bak. “Zemin ve gök iki mutî asker gibi emir dinler, itaat ederler.” diyor. İşte şu üslup işaret eder ki insanın isyanından kâinat kızıyor. Semavat ve arz hiddete geliyorlar. Ve şu işaretle der ki: “Yer ve gök iki mutî asker gibi emirlerine bakan bir zata isyan edilmez, edilmemeli.” Dehşetli bir zecri ifade eder. İşte tufan gibi bir hâdise-i umumiyeyi bütün netaiciyle, hakaikiyle birkaç cümlede îcazlı, i’cazlı, cemalli, icmalli bir tarzda beyan eder. Şu denizin sair katrelerini şu katreye kıyas et. Şimdi kelimelerin penceresiyle gösterdiği üsluba bak: Mesela وَالْقَمَرَ قَدَّرْنَاهُ مَنَازِلَ حَتّٰى عَادَ كَالْعُرْجُونِ الْقَدٖيمِ deki كَالْعُرْجُونِ الْقَدٖيمِ kelimesine bak, ne kadar latîf bir üslubu gösteriyor. Şöyle ki: Kamerin bir menzili var ki Süreyya yıldızlarının dairesidir. Kameri, hilâl vaktinde hurmanın eskimiş beyaz bir dalına teşbih eder. Şu teşbih ile semanın yeşil perdesi arkasında güya bir ağaç bulunuyor ki beyaz, sivri, nurani bir dalı, perdeyi yırtıp başını çıkarıp, Süreyya o dalın bir salkımı gibi ve sair yıldızlar o gizli hilkat ağacının birer münevver meyvesi olarak işitenin hayalî olan gözüne göstermekle; medar-ı maişetlerinin en mühimmi hurma ağacı olan sahra-nişinlerin nazarında ne kadar münasip, güzel, latîf, ulvi bir üslub-u ifade olduğunu zevkin varsa anlarsın. Mesela, On Dokuzuncu Söz’ün âhirinde ispat edildiği gibi وَ الشَّمْسُ تَجْرٖى لِمُسْتَقَرٍّ لَهَا deki تَجْرٖى kelimesi şöyle bir üslub-u âlîye pencere açar. Şöyle ki: تَجْرٖى lafzıyla yani “Güneş döner.” tabiriyle kış ve yaz, gece ve gündüzün deveranındaki muntazam tasarrufat-ı kudret-i İlahiyeyi ihtar ile Sâni’in azametini ifham eder. Ve o mevsimlerin sahifelerinde kalem-i kudretin yazdığı mektubat-ı Samedaniyeye nazarı çevirir, Hâlık-ı Zülcelal’in hikmetini i’lam eder. وَ جَعَلَ الشَّمْسَ سِرَاجًا Yani, lamba tabiriyle şöyle bir üsluba pencere açar ki: Şu âlem bir saray ve içinde olan eşya ise insana ve zîhayata ihzar edilmiş müzeyyenat ve mat’umat ve levazımat olduğunu ve güneş dahi musahhar bir mumdar olduğunu ihtar ile Sâni’in haşmetini ve Hâlık’ın ihsanını ifham ederek tevhide bir delil gösterir ki müşriklerin en mühim, en parlak mabud zannettikleri güneş, musahhar bir lamba, camid bir mahluktur. Demek “sirac” tabirinde Hâlık’ın azamet-i rububiyetindeki rahmetini ihtar eder. Rahmetin vüs’atindeki ihsanını ifham eder. Ve o ifhamda saltanatının haşmetindeki keremini ihsas eder. Ve bu ihsasta vahdaniyeti i’lam eder ve manen der: “Camid bir sirac-ı musahhar, hiçbir cihette ibadete lâyık olamaz.” Hem cereyan-ı تَجْرٖى tabirinde gece gündüzün, kış ve yazın dönmelerindeki tasarrufat-ı muntazama-i acibeyi ihtar eder ve o ihtarda, rububiyetinde münferid bir Sâni’in azamet-i kudretini ifham eder. Demek, şems ve kamer noktalarından beşerin zihnini gece ve gündüz, kış ve yaz sahifelerine çevirir ve o sahifelerde yazılan hâdisatın satırlarına nazar-ı dikkati celbeder. Evet Kur’an, güneşten güneş için bahsetmiyor. Belki onu ışıklandıran zat için bahsediyor. Hem güneşin insana lüzumsuz olan mahiyetinden bahsetmiyor. Belki güneşin vazifesinden bahsediyor ki sanat-ı Rabbaniyenin intizamına bir zemberek ve hilkat-i Rabbaniyenin nizamına bir merkez hem Nakkaş-ı Ezelî’nin gece gündüz ipleriyle dokuduğu eşyadaki sanat-ı Rabbaniyenin insicamına bir mekik vazifesini yapıyor. Daha sair kelimat-ı Kur’aniyeyi bunlara kıyas edebilirsin. Âdeta basit, me’luf birer kelime iken latîf manaların definelerine birer anahtar vazifesini görüyor. İşte ekseriyetle üslub-u Kur’an’ın geçen tarzlarda ulvi ve parlak olduğundandır ki bazen bir bedevî Arap bir tek kelâma meftun olur, Müslüman olmadan secdeye giderdi. Bir bedevî فَاصْدَعْ بِمَا تُؤْمَرُ kelâmını işittiği anda secdeye gitti. Ona dediler: “Müslüman mı oldun?” “Yok” dedi, “Ben şu kelâmın belâgatına secde ediyorum.” Dördüncü Nokta: Lafzındaki fesahat-i hârikasıdır. Evet, Kur’an manen üslub-u beyan cihetiyle fevkalâde beliğ olduğu gibi lafzında gayet selis bir fesahati vardır. Fesahatin kat’î vücuduna, usandırmaması delildir. Ve fesahatin hikmetine, fenn-i beyan ve maânînin dâhî ulemasının şehadetleri bir bürhan-ı bâhirdir. Evet, binler defa tekrar edilse usandırmıyor, belki lezzet veriyor. Küçük basit bir çocuğun hâfızasına ağır gelmiyor, hıfzedebilir. En hastalıklı, az bir sözden müteezzi olan bir kulağa nâhoş gelmiyor, hoş geliyor. Sekeratta olanın damağına şerbet gibi oluyor. Zemzeme-i Kur’an onun kulağında ve dimağında, aynen ağzında ve damağında mâ-i zemzem gibi leziz geliyor. Usandırmamasının sırr-ı hikmeti şudur ki: Kur’an, kulûbe kut ve gıda ve ukûle kuvvet ve gınadır ve ruha mâ ve ziya ve nüfusa deva ve şifa olduğundan usandırmaz. Her gün ekmek yeriz, usanmayız. Fakat en güzel bir meyveyi her gün yesek usandıracak. Demek Kur’an, hak ve hakikat ve sıdk ve hidayet ve hârika bir fesahat olduğundandır ki usandırmıyor, daima gençliğini muhafaza ettiği gibi taravetini, halâvetini de muhafaza ediyor. Hattâ Kureyş’in rüesasından müdakkik bir beliğ, müşrikler tarafından, Kur’an’ı dinlemek için gitmiş. Dinlemiş, dönmüş, demiş ki: Şu kelâmın öyle bir halâveti ve taraveti var ki kelâm-ı beşere benzemez. Ben şairleri, kâhinleri biliyorum. Bu onların hiç sözlerine benzemez. Olsa olsa etbaımızı kandırmak için sihir demeliyiz.” İşte Kur’an-ı Hakîm’in en muannid düşmanları bile fesahatinden hayran oluyorlar. Kur’an-ı Hakîm’in âyetlerinde, kelâmlarında, cümlelerinde fesahatin esbabını izah çok uzun gider. Onun için sözü kısa kesip yalnız numune olarak bir âyetteki huruf-u hecaiyenin vaziyetiyle hasıl olan bir selaset ve fesahat-i lafziyeyi ve o vaziyetten parlayan bir lem’a-i i’cazı göstereceğiz. İşte ثُمَّ اَنْزَلَ عَلَيْكُمْ مِنْ بَعْدِ الْغَمِّ اَمَنَةً نُعَاسًا يَغْشٰى طَٓائِفَةً مِنْكُمْ …اِلٰى اٰخِره İşte şu âyette bütün huruf-u heca mevcuddur. Bak ki sakîl, ağır bütün aksam-ı huruf beraber olduğu halde selasetini bozmamış. Belki bir revnak ve muhtelif tellerden mütenasip, mütesanid bir nağme-i fesahat katmış. Hem şu lem’a-i i’caza dikkat et ki huruf-u hecadan “ya” ile “elif” en hafif ve birbirine kalbolduğu için iki kardeş gibi her birisi yirmi bir kere tekrarı var. “Mim” ile “nun” (Hâşiye1) birbirinin kardeşi ve birbirinin yerine geçtiği için her birisi otuz üçer defa zikredilmiştir. ص , س , ش mahreççe, sıfatça, savtça kardeş oldukları için her biri üç defa; ع , غ kardeş oldukları halde ع daha hafif altı defa, غ sıkleti için yarısı olarak üç defa zikredilmiştir. ط , ظ , ذ , ز mahreççe, sıfatça, sesçe kardeş oldukları için her birisi ikişer defa; “lâm” ve “elif” ile beraber ikisi لا suretinde ittihat ettikleri ve “elif” لا suretinde hissesi “lâm”ın yarısıdır, onun için “lâm” kırk iki defa, “elif” onun yarısı olarak yirmi bir defa zikredilmiştir. “Hemze” “he” ile mahreççe kardeş oldukları için hemze (Hâşiye2) on üç, “he” bir derece daha hafif olduğu için on dört defa; ق , ف , ك kardeş oldukları için ق ’ın bir noktası fazla olduğu için ق on, ف dokuz, ك dokuz; ب dokuz, ت on iki, “ta”nın derecesi üç olduğu için on iki defa zikredilmiştir. ر “lâm”ın kardeşidir. Fakat ebced hesabıyla ر iki yüz, “lâm” otuzdur. Altı derece yukarı çıktığı için altı derece aşağı düşmüştür. Hem ر telaffuzca tekerrür ettiğinden sakîl olup yalnız altı defa zikredilmiştir. خ , ح , ث , ض sıkletleri ve bazı cihat-ı münasebat için birer defa zikredilmiştir. “Vav” “he”den ve “hemze”den daha hafif ve “ya”dan ve “elif”den daha sakîl olduğu için on yedi defa, sakîl hemzeden dört derece yukarı, hafif eliften dört derece aşağı zikredilmiştir. İşte şu hurufun bu zikrinde hârikulâde bu vaziyet-i muntazama ile ve o münasebet-i hafiye ile ve o güzel intizam ve o dakik ve ince nazım ve insicam ile iki kere iki dört eder derecede gösterir ki beşer fikrinin haddi değil ki şunu yapabilsin. Tesadüf ise muhaldir ki ona karışsın. İşte şu vaziyet-i huruftaki intizam-ı acib ve nizam-ı garib, selaset ve fesahat-i lafziyeye medar olduğu gibi daha gizli çok hikmetleri bulunabilir. Madem hurufatında böyle intizam gözetilmiş. Elbette kelimelerinde, cümlelerinde, manalarında öyle esrarlı bir intizam, öyle envarlı bir insicam gözetilmiş ki göz görse “Mâşâallah”, akıl anlasa “Bârekellah” diyecek. Beşinci Nokta: Beyanındaki beraattir. Yani, tefevvuk ve metanet ve haşmettir. Nasıl ki nazmında cezalet, lafzında fesahat, manasında belâgat, üslubunda bedaat var. Beyanında dahi faik bir beraat vardır. Evet, tergib ve terhib, medih ve zem, ispat ve irşad, ifham (إفحام) ve ifham (إفهام) gibi bütün aksam-ı kelâmiyede ve tabakat-ı hitabiyede beyanat-ı Kur’aniye en yüksek mertebededir. Mesela: Makam-ı tergib ve teşvikte hadsiz misallerinden mesela, Sure-i هَلْ اَتٰى عَلَى الْاِنْسَانِ de beyanatı (Hâşiye3) âb-ı kevser gibi hoş, selsebil çeşmesi gibi selasetle akar, cennet meyveleri gibi tatlı, huri libası gibi güzeldir. Makam-ı terhib ve tehditte pek çok misallerinden mesela هَلْ اَتٰيكَ حَدٖيثُ الْغَاشِيَةِ suresinin başında beyanat-ı Kur’aniye ehl-i dalaletin sımahında kaynayan rasas gibi dimağında yakan ateş gibi damağında yanan zakkum gibi yüzünde saldıran cehennem gibi midesinde acı, dikenli dari’ gibi tesir eder. Evet, bir zatın tehdidini gösteren cehennem gibi bir azap memuru, öfkesinden ve gayzından parçalanmak vaziyetini alması ve تَكَادُ تَمَيَّزُ مِنَ الْغَيْظِ söylemesi, söyletmesi, o zatın terhibi ne derece dehşetli olduğunu gösterir. Makam-ı medhin binler misallerinden, başında “Elhamdülillah” olan beş surede beyanat-ı Kur’aniye güneş gibi parlak, (Hâşiye4) yıldız gibi ziynetli, semavat ve zemin gibi haşmetli, melekler gibi sevimli, dünyada yavrulara rahmet gibi şefkatli, âhirette cennet gibi güzeldir. Makam-ı zem ve zecirde binler misallerinden: Mesela اَيُحِبُّ اَحَدُكُمْ اَنْ يَاْكُلَ لَحْمَ اَخٖيهِ مَيْتًا âyetinde zemmi altı derece zemmeder. Gıybetten altı derece şiddetle zecreder. Şöyle ki: Malûmdur, âyetin başındaki hemze, sormak (âyâ) manasındadır. O sormak manası, su gibi âyetin bütün kelimelerine girer. İşte birinci hemze ile der: Âyâ sual ve cevap mahalli olan aklınız yok mu ki bu derece çirkin bir şeyi anlamıyor? İkincisi: يُحِبُّ lafzı ile der: Âyâ sevmek, nefret etmek mahalli olan kalbiniz bozulmuş mu ki en menfur bir işi sever? Üçüncüsü: اَحَدُكُمْ kelimesiyle der: Cemaatten hayatını alan hayat-ı içtimaiye ve medeniyetiniz ne olmuş ki böyle hayatınızı zehirleyen bir ameli kabul eder? Dördüncüsü: اَنْ يَاْكُلَ لَحْمَ kelâmıyla der: İnsaniyetiniz ne olmuş ki böyle canavarcasına arkadaşını dişle parçalamayı yapıyorsunuz? Beşincisi: اَخٖيهِ kelimesiyle der: Hiç rikkat-i cinsiyeniz, hiç sıla-i rahminiz yok mu ki böyle çok cihetlerle kardeşiniz olan bir mazlumun şahs-ı manevîsini insafsızca dişliyorsunuz? Hiç aklınız yok mu ki kendi azanızı kendi dişinizle divane gibi ısırıyorsunuz? Altıncısı: مَيْتًا kelâmıyla der: Vicdanınız nerede? Fıtratınız bozulmuş mu ki en muhterem bir halde bir kardeşine karşı, etini yemek gibi en müstekreh bir iş yapılıyor? Demek zem ve gıybet, aklen, kalben ve insaniyeten ve vicdanen ve fıtraten ve asabiyeten ve milliyeten mezmumdur. İşte bak! Nasıl şu âyet, îcazkârane altı mertebe zemmi zemmetmekle i’cazkârane altı derece o cürümden zecreder. Makam-ı ispatta binler misallerinden mesela فَانْظُرْ اِلٰٓى اٰثَارِ رَحْمَتِ اللّٰهِ كَيْفَ يُحْيِى الْاَرْضَ بَعْدَ مَوْتِهَا اِنَّ ذٰلِكَ لَمُحْيِى الْمَوْتٰى وَهُوَ عَلٰى كُلِّ شَىْءٍ قَدٖيرٌ de haşri ispat ve istib’adı izale için öyle bir tarzda beyan eder ki fevkinde ispat olamaz. Şöyle ki: Onuncu Söz’ün Dokuzuncu Hakikat’inde, Yirmi İkinci Söz’ün Altıncı Lem’a’sında ispat ve izah edildiği gibi; her bahar mevsiminde ihya-yı arz keyfiyetinde üç yüz bin tarzda haşrin numunelerini nihayet derecede girift, birbirine karıştırdığı halde nihayet derecede intizam ve temyiz ile nazar-ı beşere gösteriyor ki bunları böyle yapan zata, haşir ve kıyamet ağır olamaz, der. Hem zeminin sahifesinde yüz binler envaı, beraber birbiri içinde kalem-i kudretiyle hatasız, kusursuz yazmak; bir tek Vâhid-i Ehad’in sikkesi olduğundan şu âyetle güneş gibi vahdaniyeti ispat etmekle beraber, güneşin tulû ve gurûbu gibi kolay ve kat’î, kıyamet ve haşri gösterir. İşte كَيْفَ lafzındaki keyfiyet noktasında şu hakikati gösterdiği gibi çok surelerde tafsil ile zikreder. Mesela, Sure-i قٓ وَ الْقُرْاٰنِ الْمَجٖيدِ de öyle parlak ve güzel ve şirin ve yüksek bir beyanla haşri ispat eder ki baharın gelmesi gibi kat’î bir surette kanaat verir. İşte bak: Kâfirlerin, çürümüş kemiklerin dirilmesini inkâr ederek “Bu acibdir, olamaz.” demelerine cevaben اَفَلَمْ يَنْظُرُٓوا اِلَى السَّمَٓاءِ فَوْقَهُمْ كَيْفَ بَنَيْنَاهَا وَ زَيَّنَّاهَا وَمَا لَهَا مِنْ فُرُوجٍ … الخ كَذٰلِكَ الْخُرُوجُ a kadar ferman ediyor. Beyanı su gibi akıyor, yıldızlar gibi parlıyor. Kalbe hurma gibi hem lezzet hem zevk veriyor hem rızık oluyor. Hem makam-ı ispatın en latîf misallerinden يٰسٓ ۞ وَالْقُرْاٰنِ الْحَكٖيمِ ۞ اِنَّكَ لَمِنَ الْمُرْسَلٖينَ der. Yani, “Hikmetli Kur’an’a kasem ederim, sen resullerdensin.” Şu kasem işaret eder ki risaletin hücceti o derece yakînî ve haktır ki hakkaniyette makam-ı tazim ve hürmete çıkmış ki onunla kasem ediliyor. İşte şu işaret ile der: “Sen resulsün. Çünkü senin elinde Kur’an var. Kur’an ise haktır ve Hakk’ın kelâmıdır. Çünkü içinde hakiki hikmet, üstünde sikke-i i’caz var.” Hem makam-ı ispatın îcazlı ve i’cazlı misallerinden şu: قَالَ مَنْ يُحْيِى الْعِظَامَ وَهِىَ رَمٖيمٌ ۞ قُلْ يُحْيٖيهَا الَّذٖٓى اَنْشَاَهَٓا اَوَّلَ مَرَّةٍ وَهُوَ بِكُلِّ خَلْقٍ عَلٖيمٌ Yani, insan der: “Çürümüş kemikleri kim diriltecek?” Sen, de: “Kim onları bidayeten inşa edip hayat vermiş ise o diriltecek.” Onuncu Söz’ün Dokuzuncu Hakikati’nin üçüncü temsilinde tasvir edildiği gibi bir zat, göz önünde bir günde yeniden büyük bir orduyu teşkil ettiği halde biri dese: “Şu zat, efradı istirahat için dağılmış olan bir taburu bir boru ile toplar. Tabur nizamı altına getirebilir.” Sen ey insan, desen: “İnanmam.” Ne kadar divanece bir inkâr olduğunu bilirsin. Aynen onun gibi hiçten, yeniden ordu-misal bütün hayvanat ve sair zîhayatın tabur-misal cesetlerini kemal-i intizamla ve mizan-ı hikmetle o bedenlerin zerratını ve letaifini “Emr-i kün feyekûn” ile kaydedip yerleştiren ve her karnda hattâ her baharda rûy-i zeminde yüz binler ordu-misal zevi’l-hayat envalarını, taifelerini icad eden bir Zat-ı Kadîr-i Alîm, tabur-misal bir cesedin nizamı altına girmekle birbiriyle tanışmış zerrat-ı esasiye ve ecza-yı asliyeyi bir sayha ile Sûr-u İsrafil’in borusuyla nasıl toplayabilir? İstib’ad suretinde denilir mi? Denilse eblehçesine bir divaneliktir. Makam-ı irşadda beyanat-ı Kur’aniye o derece müessir ve rakiktir ve o derece munis ve şefiktir ki şevk ile ruhu, zevk ile kalbi; aklı merakla ve gözü yaşla doldurur. Binler misallerinden yalnız şu: ثُمَّ قَسَتْ قُلُوبُكُمْ مِنْ بَعْدِ ذٰلِكَ فَهِىَ كَالْحِجَارَةِ اَوْ اَشَدُّ قَسْوَةً … الخ Yirminci Söz’ün Birinci Makamı’nda üçüncü âyet mebhasında ispat ve izah edildiği gibi Benî-İsrail’e der: “Musa aleyhisselâmın asâsı gibi bir mu’cizesine karşı sert taş, on iki gözünden çeşme gibi yaş akıttığı halde, size ne olmuş ki Musa aleyhisselâmın bütün mu’cizatına karşı lâkayt kalıp gözünüz kuru, yaşsız, kalbiniz katı, ateşsiz duruyor?” O sözde şu mana-yı irşadî izah edildiği için oraya havale ederek burada kısa kesiyorum. Makam-ı ifham ve ilzamda binler misallerinden yalnız şu iki misale bak: Birinci misal: وَاِنْ كُنْتُمْ فٖى رَيْبٍ مِمَّا نَزَّلْنَا عَلٰى عَبْدِنَا فَاْتُوا بِسُورَةٍ مِنْ مِثْلِهٖ وَادْعُوا شُهَدَٓاءَكُمْ مِنْ دُونِ اللّٰهِ اِنْ كُنْتُمْ صَادِقٖينَ Yani “Eğer bir şüpheniz varsa size yardım edecek, şehadet edecek bütün büyüklerinizi ve taraftarlarınızı çağırınız. Bir tek suresine bir nazire yapınız.” İşaratü’l-İ’caz’da izah ve ispat edildiği için burada yalnız icmaline işaret ederiz. Şöyle ki Kur’an-ı Mu’cizü’l-Beyan diyor: Ey ins ve cin! Eğer Kur’an, Kelâm-ı İlahî olduğunda şüpheniz varsa, bir beşer kelâmı olduğunu tevehhüm ediyorsanız, haydi işte meydan, geliniz! Siz dahi ona Muhammedü’l-Emin dediğiniz zat gibi okumak yazmak bilmez, kıraat ve kitabet görmemiş bir ümmiden bu Kur’an gibi bir kitap getiriniz, yaptırınız. Bunu yapamazsanız, haydi ümmi olmasın, en meşhur bir edib, bir âlim olsun. Bunu da yapamazsanız, haydi bir tek olmasın, bütün büleganız, hutebanız, belki bütün geçmiş beliğlerin güzel eserlerini ve bütün gelecek ediblerin yardımlarını ve ilahlarınızın himmetlerini beraber alınız. Bütün kuvvetinizle çalışınız, şu Kur’an’a bir nazire yapınız. Bunu da yapamazsanız, haydi kabil-i taklit olmayan hakaik-i Kur’aniyeden ve manevî çok mu’cizatından kat-ı nazar, yalnız nazmındaki belâgatına nazire olarak bir eser yapınız. فَاْتُوا بِعَشْرِ سُوَرٍ مِثْلِهٖ مُفْتَرَيَاتٍ ilzamıyla der: Haydi sizden mananın doğruluğunu istemiyorum. Müftereyat ve yalanlar ve bâtıl hikâyeler olsun. Bunu da yapamıyorsunuz. Haydi bütün Kur’an kadar olmasın, yalnız بِعَشْرِ سُوَرٍ on suresine nazire getiriniz. Bunu da yapamıyorsunuz. Haydi, bir tek suresine nazire getiriniz. Bu da çoktur. Haydi, kısa bir suresine bir nazire ibraz ediniz. Hattâ, madem bunu da yapmazsanız ve yapamazsınız. Hem bu kadar muhtaç olduğunuz halde; çünkü haysiyet ve namusunuz, izzet ve dininiz, asabiyet ve şerefiniz, can ve malınız, dünya ve âhiretiniz, buna nazire getirmekle kurtulabilir. Yoksa dünyada haysiyetsiz, namussuz, dinsiz, şerefsiz, zillet içinde, can ve malınız helâkette mahvolup ve âhirette فَاتَّقُوا النَّارَ الَّتٖى وَقُودُهَا النَّاسُ وَ الْحِجَارَةُ işaretiyle cehennemde haps-i ebedî ile mahkûm ve sanemlerinizle beraber ateşe odunluk edeceksiniz. Hem madem sekiz mertebe aczinizi anladınız. Elbette sekiz defa, Kur’an dahi mu’cize olduğunu bilmekliğiniz gerektir. Ya imana geliniz veyahut susunuz, cehenneme gidiniz! İşte Kur’an-ı Mu’cizü’l-Beyan’ın makam-ı ifhamdaki ilzamına bak ve de: لَيْسَ بَعْدَ بَيَانِ الْقُرْاٰنِ بَيَانٌ Evet, beyan-ı Kur’an’dan sonra beyan olamaz ve hâcet kalmaz. İkinci Misal: فَذَكِّرْ فَمَٓا اَنْتَ بِنِعْمَتِ رَبِّكَ بِكَاهِنٍ وَلَا مَجْنُونٍ ۞ اَمْ يَقُولُونَ شَاعِرٌ نَتَرَبَّصُ بِهٖ رَيْبَ الْمَنُونِ ۞ قُلْ تَرَبَّصُوا فَاِنّٖى مَعَكُمْ مِنَ الْمُتَرَبِّصٖينَ ۞ اَمْ تَاْمُرُهُمْ اَحْلَامُهُمْ بِهٰذَٓا اَمْ هُمْ قَوْمٌ طَاغُونَ ۞ اَمْ يَقُولُونَ تَقَوَّلَهُ بَلْ لَا يُؤْمِنُونَ ۞ فَلْيَاْتُوا بِحَدٖيثٍ مِثْلِهٖٓ اِنْ كَانُوا صَادِقٖينَ ۞ اَمْ خُلِقُوا مِنْ غَيْرِ شَىْءٍ اَمْ هُمُ الْخَالِقُونَ ۞ اَمْ خَلَقُوا السَّمٰوَاتِ وَالْاَرْضَ بَلْ لَا يُوقِنُونَ ۞ اَمْ عِنْدَهُمْ خَزَٓائِنُ رَبِّكَ اَمْ هُمُ الْمُصَيْطِرُونَ ۞ اَمْ لَهُمْ سُلَّمٌ يَسْتَمِعُونَ فٖيهِ فَلْيَاْتِ مُسْتَمِعُهُمْ بِسُلْطَانٍ مُبٖينٍ ۞ اَمْ لَهُ الْبَنَاتُ وَلَكُمُ الْبَنُونَ ۞ اَمْ تَسْئَلُهُمْ اَجْرًا فَهُمْ مِنْ مَغْرَمٍ مُثْقَلُونَ ۞ اَمْ عِنْدَهُمُ الْغَيْبُ فَهُمْ يَكْتُبُونَ ۞ اَمْ يُرٖيدُونَ كَيْدًا فَالَّذٖينَ كَفَرُوا هُمُ الْمَكٖيدُونَ ۞ اَمْ لَهُمْ اِلٰهٌ غَيْرُ اللّٰهِ سُبْحَانَ اللّٰهِ عَمَّا يُشْرِكُونَ ۞ İşte şu âyâtın binler hakikatlerinden yalnız beyan-ı ifhamîye misal için bir hakikatini beyan ederiz. Şöyle ki: اَمْ – اَمْ lafzıyla on beş tabaka istifham-ı inkârî-i taaccübî ile ehl-i dalaletin bütün aksamını susturur ve şübehatın bütün menşelerini kapatır. Ehl-i dalalet için içine girip saklanacak şeytanî bir delik bırakmıyor, kapatıyor. Altına girip gizlenecek bir perde-i dalalet bırakmıyor, yırtıyor. Yalanlarından hiçbir yılanı bırakmıyor, başını eziyor. Her bir fıkrada bir taifenin hülâsa-i fikr-i küfrîlerini ya bir kısa tabir ile iptal eder, ya butlanı zahir olduğundan sükûtla butlanını bedahete havale eder veya başka âyetlerde tafsilen reddedildiği için burada mücmelen işaret eder. Mesela, birinci fıkra وَمَا عَلَّمْنَاهُ الشِّعْرَ وَمَا يَنْبَغٖى لَهُ âyetine işaret eder. On beşinci fıkra ise لَوْ كَانَ فٖيهِمَٓا اٰلِهَةٌ اِلَّا اللّٰهُ لَفَسَدَتَا âyetine remzeder. Daha sair fıkraları buna kıyas et. Şöyle ki: Başta diyor: Ahkâm-ı İlahiyeyi tebliğ et. Sen kâhin değilsin. Zira kâhinin sözleri, karışık ve tahminîdir. Seninki hak ve yakînîdir. Mecnun olamazsın, düşmanın dahi senin kemal-i aklına şehadet eder. اَمْ يَقُولُونَ شَاعِرٌ نَتَرَبَّصُ بِهٖ رَيْبَ الْمَنُونِ Âyâ, acaba muhakemesiz âmî kâfirler gibi sana şair mi diyorlar? Senin helâketini mi bekliyorlar? Sen, de: “Bekleyiniz. Ben de bekliyorum.” Senin parlak büyük hakikatlerin, şiirin hayalatından münezzeh ve tezyinatından müstağnidir. اَمْ تَاْمُرُهُمْ اَحْلَامُهُمْ بِهٰذَا Yahut acaba akıllarına güvenen akılsız feylesoflar gibi “Aklımız bize yeter.” deyip sana ittibadan istinkâf mı ederler? Halbuki akıl ise sana ittibaı emreder. Çünkü bütün dediğin makuldür. Fakat akıl kendi başıyla ona yetişemez. اَمْ هُمْ قَوْمٌ طَاغُونَ Yahut inkârlarına sebep, tâğî zalimler gibi Hakk’a serfürû etmemeleri midir? Halbuki mütecebbir zalimlerin rüesaları olan Firavunların, Nemrutların âkıbetleri malûmdur. اَمْ يَقُولُونَ تَقَوَّلَهُ بَلْ لَا يُؤْمِنُونَ Veyahut yalancı, vicdansız münafıklar gibi “Kur’an senin sözlerindir.” diye seni ittiham mı ediyorlar? Halbuki tâ şimdiye kadar sana Muhammedü’l-Emin diyerek içlerinde seni en doğru sözlü biliyorlardı. Demek, onların imana niyetleri yoktur. Yoksa Kur’an’ın âsâr-ı beşeriye içinde bir nazirini bulsunlar. اَمْ خُلِقُوا مِنْ غَيْرِ شَىْءٍ Veyahut kâinatı abes ve gayesiz itikad eden felasife-i abesiyyun gibi kendilerini başıboş, hikmetsiz, gayesiz, vazifesiz, hâlıksız mı zannediyorlar? Acaba gözleri kör olmuş, görmüyorlar mı ki kâinat baştan aşağıya kadar hikmetlerle müzeyyen ve gayelerle müsmirdir ve mevcudat, zerrelerden güneşlere kadar vazifelerle muvazzaftır ve evamir-i İlahiyeye musahharlardır. اَمْ هُمُ الْخَالِقُونَ Veyahut firavunlaşmış maddiyyun gibi “Kendi kendine oluyorlar. Kendi kendini besliyorlar. Kendilerine lâzım olan her şeyi yaratıyorlar.” mı tahayyül ediyorlar ki imandan, ubudiyetten istinkâf ederler? Demek, kendilerini birer hâlık zannederler. Halbuki bir tek şeyin Hâlık’ı, her bir şeyin Hâlık’ı olmak lâzım gelir. Demek, kibir ve gururları onları nihayet derecede ahmaklaştırmış ki bir sineğe, bir mikroba karşı mağlup bir âciz-i mutlakı, bir Kadîr-i Mutlak zannederler. Madem bu derece akıldan, insaniyetten sukut etmişler. Hayvandan belki cemadattan daha aşağıdırlar. Öyle ise bunların inkârlarından müteessir olma. Bunları dahi bir nevi muzır hayvan ve pis maddeler sırasına say. Bakma, ehemmiyet verme. اَمْ خَلَقُوا السَّمٰوَاتِ وَالْاَرْضَ بَلْ لَا يُوقِنُونَ Veyahut Hâlık’ı inkâr eden fikirsiz, sersem muattıla gibi Allah’ı inkâr mı ediyorlar ki Kur’an’ı dinlemiyorlar? Öyle ise semavat ve arzın vücudlarını inkâr etsinler veyahut “Biz halk ettik.” desinler. Bütün bütün aklın zıvanasından çıkıp divaneliğin hezeyanına girsinler. Çünkü semada yıldızları kadar, zeminde çiçekleri kadar berahin-i tevhid görünüyor, okunuyor. Demek, yakîne ve hakka niyetleri yoktur. Yoksa “Bir harf kâtipsiz olmaz.” bildikleri halde, nasıl bir harfinde bir kitap yazılan şu kâinat kitabını, kâtipsiz zannediyorlar. اَمْ عِنْدَهُمْ خَزَٓائِنُ رَبِّكَ Veyahut Cenab-ı Hakk’ın ihtiyarını nefyeden bir kısım hükema-yı dâlle gibi ve Berahime gibi asl-ı nübüvveti mi inkâr ediyorlar? Sana iman getirmiyorlar. Öyle ise bütün mevcudatta görünen ve ihtiyar ve iradeyi gösteren bütün âsâr-ı hikmeti ve gayatı ve intizamatı ve semeratı ve âsâr-ı rahmet ve inayatı ve bütün enbiyanın bütün mu’cizatlarını inkâr etsinler veya “Mahlukata verilen ihsanatın hazineleri yanımızda ve elimizdedir.” desinler. Kabil-i hitap olmadıklarını göstersinler. Sen de onların inkârından müteellim olma. Allah’ın akılsız hayvanları çoktur, de. اَمْ هُمُ الْمُصَيْطِرُونَ Veyahut aklı hâkim yapan mütehakkim Mutezile gibi kendilerini Hâlık’ın işlerine rakip ve müfettiş tahayyül edip Hâlık-ı Zülcelal’i mes’ul tutmak mı istiyorlar? Sakın fütur getirme. Öyle hodbinlerin inkârlarından bir şey çıkmaz. Sen de aldırma. اَمْ لَهُمْ سُلَّمٌ يَسْتَمِعُونَ فٖيهِ فَلْيَاْتِ مُسْتَمِعُهُمْ بِسُلْطَانٍ مُبٖينٍ Veyahut cin ve şeytana uyup kehanet-füruşlar, ispirtizmacılar gibi âlem-i gayba başka bir yol mu bulunmuş zannederler? Öyle ise şeytanlarına kapanan semavata, onunla çıkılacak bir merdivenleri mi var tahayyül ediyorlar ki senin semavî haberlerini tekzip ederler. Böyle şarlatanların inkârları, hiç hükmündedir. اَمْ لَهُ الْبَنَاتُ وَلَكُمُ الْبَنُونَ Veyahut ukûl-ü aşere ve erbabü’l-enva namıyla şerikleri itikad eden müşrik felasife gibi ve yıldızlara ve melaikelere bir nevi uluhiyet isnad eden Sabiiyyun gibi, Cenab-ı Hakk’a veled nisbet eden mülhid ve dâllînler gibi Zat-ı Ehad ve Samed’in vücub-u vücuduna, vahdetine, samediyetine, istiğna-i mutlakına zıt olan veledi nisbet ve melaikenin ubudiyetine ve ismetine ve cinsiyetine münafî olan ünûseti isnad mı ederler? Kendilerine şefaatçi mi zannederler ki sana tabi olmuyorlar? İnsan gibi mümkin, fâni, beka-i nevine muhtaç ve cismanî ve mütecezzi, tekessüre kabil ve âciz, dünya-perest, yardımcı bir vârise muhtaç ve müştak mahluklar için vasıta-i tekessür ve teavün ve rabıta-i hayat ve beka olan tenasül, elbette ve elbette vücudu vâcib ve daim, bekası ezelî ve ebedî, zatı cismaniyetten mücerred ve muallâ ve mahiyeti tecezzi ve tekessürden münezzeh ve müberra ve kudreti aczden mukaddes ve bîhemta olan Zat-ı Zülcelal’e evlat isnad etmek; hem o âciz, mümkin, miskin insanlar dahi beğenmedikleri ve izzet-i mağruranesine yakıştıramadıkları bir nevi evlat yani hadsiz kızları isnad etmek; öyle bir safsatadır ve öyle bir divanelik hezeyanıdır ki o fikirde olan heriflerin tekzipleri, inkârları hiçtir. Aldırmamalısın. Her bir sersemin safsatasına, her divanenin hezeyanına kulak verilmez. اَمْ تَسْاَلُهُمْ اَجْرًا فَهُمْ مِنْ مَغْرَمٍ مُثْقَلُونَ Veyahut hırsa, hıssete alışmış tâğî, bâğî dünya-perestler gibi senin tekâlifini ağır mı buluyorlar ki senden kaçıyorlar ve bilmiyorlar mı ki sen ecrini, ücretini yalnız Allah’tan istiyorsun ve onlara Cenab-ı Hak tarafından verilen maldan hem bereket hem fakirlerin hased ve beddualarından kurtulmak için ya on’dan veya kırk’tan birisini kendi fakirlerine vermek ağır bir şey midir ki emr-i zekâtı ağır görüp İslâmiyet’ten çekiniyorlar? Bunların tekzipleri ehemmiyetsiz olmakla beraber, hakları tokattır. Cevap vermek değil. اَمْ عِنْدَهُمُ الْغَيْبُ فَهُمْ يَكْتُبُونَ Veyahut gayb-aşinalık dava eden Budeîler gibi ve umûr-u gaybiyeye dair tahminlerini yakîn tahayyül eden akıl-furuşlar gibi senin gaybî haberlerini beğenmiyorlar mı? Gaybî kitapları mı var ki senin gaybî kitabını kabul etmiyorlar. Öyle ise vahye mazhar resullerden başka kimseye açılmayan ve kendi başıyla ona girmeye kimsenin haddi olmayan âlem-i gayb, kendi yanlarında hazır, açık tahayyül edip ondan malûmat alarak yazıyorlar hülyasında bulunuyorlar. Böyle, haddinden hadsiz tecavüz etmiş mağrur hodfüruşların tekzipleri, sana fütur vermesin. Zira az bir zamanda senin hakikatlerin onların hülyalarını zîr ü zeber edecek. اَمْ يُرٖيدُونَ كَيْدًا فَالَّذٖينَ كَفَرُوا هُمُ الْمَكٖيدُونَ Veyahut fıtratları bozulmuş, vicdanları çürümüş şarlatan münafıklar, dessas zındıklar gibi ellerine geçmeyen hidayetten halkları aldatıp çevirmek, hile edip döndürmek mi istiyorlar ki sana karşı kâh kâhin, kâh mecnun, kâh sahir deyip kendileri dahi inanmadıkları halde başkalarını inandırmak mı istiyorlar? Böyle hilebaz şarlatanları insan sayıp desiselerinden, inkârlarından müteessir olarak fütur getirme. Belki daha ziyade gayret et. Çünkü onlar kendi nefislerine hile ederler, kendilerine zarar ederler ve onların fenalıkta muvaffakıyetleri muvakkattır ve istidracdır, bir mekr-i İlahîdir. اَمْ لَهُمْ اِلٰهٌ غَيْرُ اللّٰهِ سُبْحَانَ اللّٰهِ عَمَّا يُشْرِكُونَ Veyahut hâlık-ı hayır ve hâlık-ı şer namıyla ayrı ayrı iki ilah tevehhüm eden Mecusiler gibi ve ayrı ayrı esbaba bir nevi uluhiyet veren ve onları kendilerine birer nokta-i istinad tahayyül eden esbab-perestler, sanem-perestler gibi başka ilahlara dayanıp sana muaraza mı ederler? Senden istiğna mı ediyorlar? Demek لَوْ كَانَ فٖيهِمَٓا اٰلِهَةٌ اِلَّا اللّٰهُ لَفَسَدَتَا hükmünce, şu bütün kâinatta gündüz gibi görünen bu intizam-ı ekmeli, bu insicam-ı ecmeli kör olup görmüyorlar. Halbuki bir köyde iki müdür, bir şehirde iki vali, bir memlekette iki padişah bulunsa intizam zîr ü zeber olur ve insicam herc ü merce düşer. Halbuki sinek kanadından tâ semavat kandillerine kadar o derece ince bir intizam gözetilmiş ki sinek kanadı kadar şirke yer bırakılmamış. Madem bunlar bu derece hilaf-ı akıl ve hikmet ve münafî-i his ve bedahet hareket ediyorlar. Onların tekzipleri seni tezkirden vazgeçirmesin. İşte silsile-i hakaik olan şu âyâtın yüzer cevherlerinden yalnız ifham ve ilzama dair bir tek cevher-i beyanîsini icmalen beyan ettik. Eğer iktidarım olsaydı, birkaç cevherlerini daha gösterseydim “Şu âyetler tek başıyla bir mu’cizedir.” sen dahi diyecektin. Amma ifham ve talimdeki beyanat-ı Kur’aniye o kadar hârikadır, o derece letafetli ve selasetlidir; en basit bir âmî, en derin bir hakikati onun beyanından kolayca tefehhüm eder. Evet, Kur’an-ı Mu’cizü’l-Beyan, çok hakaik-i gamızayı nazar-ı umumîyi okşayacak, hiss-i âmmeyi rencide etmeyecek, fikr-i avamı taciz edip yormayacak bir surette basitane ve zahirane söylüyor, ders veriyor. Nasıl bir çocukla konuşulsa çocukça tabirat istimal edilir. Öyle de تَنَزُّلَاتٌ اِلٰهِيَّةٌ اِلٰى عُقُولِ الْبَشَرِ denilen, mütekellim üslubunda muhatabın derecesine sözüyle nüzul edip öyle konuşan esalib-i Kur’aniye, en mütebahhir hükemanın fikirleriyle yetişemediği hakaik-i gamıza-i İlahiye ve esrar-ı Rabbaniyeyi müteşabihat suretinde bir kısım teşbihat ve temsilat ile en ümmi bir âmîye ifham eder. Mesela اَلرَّحْمٰنُ عَلَى الْعَرْشِ اسْتَوٰى bir temsil ile rububiyet-i İlahiyeyi saltanat misalinde ve âlemin tedbirinde mertebe-i rububiyetini, bir sultanın taht-ı saltanatında durup icra-yı hükûmet ettiği gibi bir misalde gösteriyor. Evet Kur’an, bu kâinat Hâlık-ı Zülcelal’inin kelâmı olarak rububiyetinin mertebe-i a’zamından çıkarak, umum mertebeler üstüne gelerek, o mertebelere çıkanları irşad ederek, yetmiş bin perdelerden geçerek, o perdelere bakıp tenvir ederek, fehim ve zekâca muhtelif binler tabaka muhataplara feyzini dağıtıp ve nurunu neşrederek kabiliyetçe ayrı ayrı asırlar, karnlar üzerinde yaşamış ve bu kadar mebzuliyetle manalarını ortaya saçmış olduğu halde kemal-i şebabetinden, gençliğinden zerre kadar zayi etmeyerek gayet taravette, nihayet letafette kalarak gayet suhuletli bir tarzda, sehl-i mümteni bir surette, her âmîye anlayışlı ders verdiği gibi; aynı derste, aynı sözlerle fehimleri muhtelif ve dereceleri mütebayin pek çok tabakalara dahi ders verip ikna eden, işbâ eden bir kitab-ı mu’ciz-nümanın hangi tarafına dikkat edilse elbette bir lem’a-i i’caz görülebilir. Elhasıl: Nasıl “Elhamdülillah” gibi bir lafz-ı Kur’anî okunduğu zaman dağın kulağı olan mağarasını doldurduğu gibi aynı lafız, sineğin küçücük kulakçığına da tamamen yerleşir. Aynen öyle de Kur’an’ın manaları, dağ gibi akılları işbâ ettiği gibi sinek gibi küçücük basit akılları dahi aynı sözlerle talim eder, tatmin eder. Zira Kur’an, bütün ins ve cinnin bütün tabakalarını imana davet eder. Hem umumuna imanın ulûmunu talim eder, ispat eder. Öyle ise avamın en ümmisi havassın en ehassına omuz omuza, diz dize verip beraber ders-i Kur’anîyi dinleyip istifade edecekler. Demek Kur’an-ı Kerîm, öyle bir maide-i semaviyedir ki binler muhtelif tabakada olan efkâr ve ukûl ve kulûb ve ervah, o sofradan gıdalarını buluyorlar, müştehiyatını alıyorlar. Arzuları yerine gelir. Hattâ pek çok kapıları kapalı kalıp istikbalde geleceklere bırakılmıştır. Şu makama misal istersen bütün Kur’an baştan nihayete kadar bu makamın misalleridir. Evet, bütün müçtehidîn ve sıddıkîn ve hükema-i İslâmiye ve muhakkikîn ve ulema-i usûlü’l-fıkıh ve mütekellimîn ve evliya-i ârifîn ve aktab-ı âşıkîn ve müdakkikîn-i ulema ve avam-ı müslimîn gibi Kur’an’ın tilmizleri ve dersini dinleyenleri, müttefikan diyorlar ki: “Dersimizi güzelce anlıyoruz.” Elhasıl, sair makamlar gibi ifham ve talim makamında dahi Kur’an’ın lemaat-ı i’cazı parlıyor. İkinci Şuâ : Kur’an’ın câmiiyet-i hârikulâdesidir. Şu şuânın beş lem’ası var. BİRİNCİ LEM’A: Lafzındaki câmiiyettir. Elbette evvelki sözlerde hem bu sözde zikrolunan âyetlerden şu câmiiyet aşikâre görünüyor. Evet لِكُلِّ اٰيَةٍ ظَهْرٌ وَبَطْنٌ وَحَدٌّ وَمُطَّلَعٌ (وَ لِكُلٍّ شُجُونٌ وَغُصُونٌ وَ فُنُونٌ) olan hadîsin işaret ettiği gibi elfaz-ı Kur’aniye, öyle bir tarzda vaz’edilmiş ki her bir kelâmın, hattâ her bir kelimenin, hattâ her bir harfin, hattâ bazen bir sükûtun çok vücuhu bulunuyor. Her bir muhatabına ayrı ayrı bir kapıdan hissesini verir. Mesela وَ الْجِبَالَ اَوْتَادًا yani “Dağları zemininize kazık ve direk yaptım.” bir kelâmdır. Bir âmînin şu kelâmdan hissesi: Zahiren yere çakılmış kazıklar gibi görünen dağları görür, onlardaki menafiini ve nimetlerini düşünür, Hâlık’ına şükreder. Bir şairin bu kelâmdan hissesi: Zemin, bir taban; ve kubbe-i sema, üstünde konulmuş yeşil ve elektrik lambalarıyla süslenmiş bir muhteşem çadır, ufkî bir daire suretinde ve semanın etekleri başında görünen dağları, o çadırın kazıkları misalinde tahayyül eder. Sâni’-i Zülcelal’ine hayretkârane perestiş eder. Hayme-nişin bir edibin bu kelâmdan nasibi: Zeminin yüzünü bir çöl ve sahra; dağların silsilelerini pek kesretle ve çok muhtelif bedevî çadırları gibi güya tabaka-i türabiye, yüksek direkler üstünde atılmış, o direklerin sivri başları o perde-i türabiyeyi yukarıya kaldırmış, birbirine bakar pek çok muhtelif mahlukatın meskeni olarak tasavvur eder. O büyük azametli mahlukları, böyle yeryüzünde çadırlar misillü kolayca kuran ve koyan Fâtır-ı Zülcelal’ine karşı secde-i hayret eder. Coğrafyacı bir edibin o kelâmdan kısmeti: Küre-i zemin, bahr-i muhit-i havaîde veya esîrîde yüzen bir sefine ve dağları, o sefinenin üstünde tesbit ve muvazene için çakılmış kazıklar ve direkler şeklinde tefekkür eder. O koca küre-i zemini, muntazam bir gemi gibi yapıp, bizleri içine koyup aktar-ı âlemde gezdiren Kadîr-i Zülkemal’e karşı سُبْحَانَكَ مَا اَعْظَمَ شَأْنَكَ der. Medeniyet ve heyet-i içtimaiyenin mütehassıs bir hakîminin bu kelâmdan hissesi: Zemini, bir hane ve o hanenin direği, hayat-ı hayvaniye ve hayat-ı hayvaniye direği, şerait-i hayat olan su, hava ve topraktır. Su ve hava ve toprağın direği ve kazığı, dağlardır. Zira dağlar, suyun mahzeni, havanın tarağı (gazat-ı muzırrayı tersib edip havayı tasfiye eder) ve toprağın hâmisi (bataklıktan ve denizin istilasından muhafaza eder) ve sair levazımat-ı hayat-ı insaniyenin hazinesi olarak fehmeder. Şu koca dağları, şu suretle hane-i hayatımız olan zemine direk yapan ve maişetimize hazinedar tayin eden Sâni’-i Zülcelali ve’l-ikram’a, kemal-i tazim ile hamd ü sena eder. Hikmet-i tabiiyenin bir feylesofunun şu kelâmdan nasibi şudur ki: Küre-i zeminin karnında bazı inkılabat ve imtizacatın neticesi olarak hasıl olan zelzele ve ihtizazatı, dağların zuhuruyla sükûnet bulduğunu ve medar ve mihverindeki istikrarına ve zelzelenin irticacıyla medar-ı senevîsinden çıkmamasına sebep, dağların hurucu olduğunu ve zeminin hiddeti ve gazabı, dağların menafiziyle teneffüs etmekle sükûnet ettiğini fehmeder, tamamen imana gelir. اَلْحِكْمَةُ لِلّٰهِ der. Mesela اَنَّ السَّمٰوَاتِ وَالْاَرْضَ كَانَتَا رَتْقًا فَفَتَقْنَاهُمَا daki رَتْقًا kelimesi, tetkikat-ı felsefe ile âlûde olmayan bir âlime, o kelime şöyle ifham eder ki: Sema berrak, bulutsuz; zemin kuru ve hayatsız, tevellüde gayr-ı kabil bir halde iken semayı yağmurla, zemini hadravatla fethedip bir nevi izdivaç ve telkîh suretinde bütün zîhayatları o sudan halk etmek, öyle bir Kadîr-i Zülcelal’in işidir ki rûy-i zemin, onun küçük bir bostanı ve semanın yüz örtüsü olan bulutlar, onun bostanında bir süngerdir, anlar; azamet-i kudretine secde eder. Ve muhakkik bir hakîme, o kelime şöyle ifham eder ki: Bidayet-i hilkatte sema ve arz şekilsiz birer küme ve menfaatsiz birer yaş hamur, veledsiz mahlukatsız toplu birer madde iken Fâtır-ı Hakîm, onları fetih ve bast edip güzel bir şekil, menfaattar birer suret, ziynetli ve kesretli mahlukata menşe etmiştir, anlar. Vüs’at-i hikmetine karşı hayran olur. Yeni zamanın feylesofuna şu kelime şöyle ifham eder ki: Manzume-i şemsiyeyi teşkil eden küremiz, sair seyyareler, bidayette güneşle mümtezic olarak açılmamış bir hamur şeklinde iken Kādir-i Kayyum, o hamuru açıp, o seyyareleri birer birer yerlerine yerleştirerek, güneşi orada bırakıp, zeminimizi buraya getirerek, zemine toprak sererek, sema canibinden yağmur yağdırarak, güneşten ziya serptirerek dünyayı şenlendirip bizleri içine koymuştur, anlar; başını tabiat bataklığından çıkarır, اٰمَنْتُ بِاللّٰهِ الْوَاحِدِ الْاَحَدِ der. Mesela وَ الشَّمْسُ تَجْرٖى لِمُسْتَقَرٍّ لَهَا daki “lâm” hem kendi manasını hem “fî” manasını hem “ilâ” manasını ifade eder. İşte لِمُسْتَقَرٍّ in “lâm”ı, avam o “lâm”ı “ilâ” manasında görüp fehmeder ki size nisbeten ışık verici, ısındırıcı müteharrik bir lamba olan güneş, elbette bir gün seyri bitecek, mahall-i kararına yetişecek, size faydası dokunmayacak bir suret alacaktır, anlar. O da Hâlık-ı Zülcelal’in güneşe bağladığı büyük nimetleri düşünerek “Sübhanallah, Elhamdülillah” der. Ve âlime dahi o “lâm”ı “ilâ” manasında gösterir. Fakat güneşi yalnız bir lamba değil belki bahar ve yaz tezgâhında dokunan mensucat-ı Rabbaniyenin bir mekiği, gece gündüz sahifelerinde yazılan mektubat-ı Samedaniyenin mürekkebi, nur bir hokkası suretinde tasavvur ederek güneşin cereyan-ı surîsi alâmet olduğu ve işaret ettiği intizamat-ı âlemi düşündürerek Sâni’-i Hakîm’in sanatına “Mâşâallah” ve hikmetine “Bârekellah” diyerek secdeye kapanır. Ve kozmoğrafyacı bir feylesofa “lâm”ı “fî” manasında şöyle ifham eder ki: Güneş, kendi merkezinde ve mihveri üzerinde zemberekvari bir cereyan ile manzumesini emr-i İlahî ile tanzim edip tahrik eder. Şöyle bir saat-i kübrayı halk edip tanzim eden Sâni’-i Zülcelal’ine karşı kemal-i hayret ve istihsan ile اَلْعَظَمَةُ لِلّٰهِ وَ الْقُدْرَةُ لِلّٰهِ der, felsefeyi atar, hikmet-i Kur’aniyeye girer. Ve dikkatli bir hakîme şu “lâm”ı hem illet manasında hem zarfiyet manasında tutturup şöyle ifham eder ki: “Sâni’-i Hakîm, işlerine esbab-ı zahiriyeyi perde ettiğinden, cazibe-i umumiye namında bir kanun-u İlahîsiyle sapan taşları gibi seyyareleri güneşle bağlamış ve o cazibe ile muhtelif fakat muntazam hareketle o seyyareleri daire-i hikmetinde döndürüyor ve o cazibeyi tevlid için güneşin kendi merkezinde hareketini zahirî bir sebep etmiş. Demek لِمُسْتَقَرٍّ manası: فٖى مُسْتَقَرٍّ لَهَا لِاِسْتِقْرَارِ مَنْظُومَتِهَا yani, kendi müstekarrı içinde manzumesinin istikrarı ve nizamı için hareket ediyor. Çünkü hareket harareti, hararet kuvveti, kuvvet cazibeyi zahiren tevlid eder gibi bir âdet-i İlahiye, bir kanun-u Rabbanîdir.” İşte şu hakîm, böyle bir hikmeti, Kur’an’ın bir harfinden fehmettiği zaman, “Elhamdülillah Kur’an’dadır hak hikmet, felsefeyi beş paraya saymam.” der. Ve şairane bir fikir ve kalp sahibine şu “lâm”dan ve istikrardan şöyle bir mana fehmine gelir ki: “Güneş, nurani bir ağaçtır. Seyyareler onun müteharrik meyveleri. Ağaçların hilafına olarak güneş silkinir, tâ o meyveler düşmesin. Eğer silkinmezse düşüp dağılacaklar.” Hem tahayyül edebilir ki: “Şems meczup bir serzâkirdir. Halka-i zikrin merkezinde cezbeli bir zikreder ve ettirir.” Bir risalede şu manaya dair şöyle demiştim: “Evet güneş, bir meyvedardır; silkinir tâ düşmesin seyyar olan yemişleri. Eğer sükûtuyla sükûnet eylese cezbe kaçar, ağlar fezada muntazam meczupları.” Hem mesela اُولٰٓئِكَ هُمُ الْمُفْلِحُونَ da bir sükût var, bir ıtlak var. Neye zafer bulacaklarını tayin etmemiş. Tâ herkes istediğini içinde bulabilsin. Sözü az söyler, tâ uzun olsun. Çünkü bir kısım muhatabın maksadı ateşten kurtulmaktır. Bir kısmı yalnız cenneti düşünür. Bir kısım, saadet-i ebediyeyi arzu eder. Bir kısım, yalnız rıza-yı İlahîyi rica eder. Bir kısım, rü’yet-i İlahiyeyi gaye-i emel bilir ve hâkeza… Bunun gibi pek çok yerlerde Kur’an, sözü mutlak bırakır, tâ âmm olsun. Hazfeder, tâ çok manaları ifade etsin. Kısa keser, tâ herkesin hissesi bulunsun. İşte اَلْمُفْلِحُونَ der. Neye felâh bulacaklarını tayin etmiyor. Güya o sükûtla der: “Ey Müslümanlar! Müjde size. Ey müttaki! Sen cehennemden felâh bulursun. Ey salih! Sen cennete felâh bulursun. Ey ârif! Sen rıza-yı İlahîye nâil olursun. Ey âşık! Sen rü’yete mazhar olursun.” ve hâkeza… İşte Kur’an, câmiiyet-i lafziye cihetiyle kelâmdan, kelimeden, huruftan ve sükûttan her birisinin binler misallerinden yalnız numune olarak birer misal getirdik. Âyeti ve kıssatı bunlara kıyas edersin. Mesela فَاعْلَمْ اَنَّهُ لَٓا اِلٰهَ اِلَّا اللّٰهُ وَاسْتَغْفِرْ لِذَنْبِكَ âyeti, o kadar vücuhu var ve o derece meratibi var ki bütün tabakat-ı evliya, bütün sülûklarında ve mertebelerinde şu âyete ihtiyaçlarını görüp ondan kendi mertebesine lâyık bir gıda-yı manevî, bir taze mana almışlar. Çünkü “Allah” bir ism-i câmi’ olduğundan esma-i hüsna adedince tevhidler, içinde bulunur. اَىْ لَا رَزَّاقَ اِلَّا هُوَ ۞ لَا خَالِقَ اِلَّا هُوَ ۞ لَا رَحْمٰنَ اِلَّا هُوَ ve hâkeza… Hem mesela, kısas-ı Kur’aniyeden kıssa-i Musa aleyhisselâm, âdeta asâ-yı Musa aleyhisselâm gibi binler faydaları var. O kıssada hem Peygamber aleyhissalâtü vesselâmı teskin ve teselli hem küffarı tehdit hem münafıkları takbih hem Yahudileri tevbih gibi çok makasıdı, pek çok vücuhu vardır. Onun için surelerde tekrar edilmiştir. Her yerde bütün maksatları ifade ile beraber yalnız birisi maksud-u bizzat olur, diğerleri ona tabi kalırlar. Eğer desen: Geçmiş misallerdeki bütün manaları nasıl bileceğiz ki Kur’an onları irade etmiş ve işaret ediyor? Elcevap: Madem Kur’an bir hutbe-i ezeliyedir. Hem muhtelif, tabaka tabaka olarak asırlar üzerinde ve arkasında oturup dizilmiş bütün benî-Âdem’e hitap ediyor, ders veriyor. Elbette o muhtelif efhâma göre müteaddid manaları dercedip irade edecektir ve iradesine emareleri vaz’edecektir. Evet, İşaratü’l-İ’caz’da şuradaki manalar misillü kelimat-ı Kur’aniyenin müteaddid manalarını ilm-i sarf ve nahvin kaideleriyle ve ilm-i beyan ve fenn-i maânînin düsturlarıyla, fenn-i belâgatın kanunlarıyla ispat edilmiştir. Bununla beraber ulûm-u Arabiyece sahih ve usûl-ü diniyece hak olmak şartıyla ve fenn-i maânîce makbul ve ilm-i beyanca münasip ve belâgatça müstahsen olan bütün vücuh ve maânî, ehl-i içtihad ve ehl-i tefsir ve ehl-i usûlü’d-din ve ehl-i usûlü’l-fıkhın icmaıyla ve ihtilaflarının şehadetiyle Kur’an’ın manalarındandırlar. O manalara, derecelerine göre birer emare vaz’etmiştir. Ya lafziyedir ya maneviyedir. O maneviye ise ya siyak veya sibak-ı kelâmdan veya başka âyetten birer emare o manaya işaret eder. Bir kısmı yirmi ve otuz ve kırk ve altmış, hattâ seksen cilt olarak muhakkikler tarafından yazılan yüz binler tefsirler, Kur’an’ın câmiiyet ve hârikıyet-i lafziyesine kat’î bir bürhan-ı bâhirdir. Her ne ise… Biz şu sözde her bir manaya delâlet eden emareyi kanunuyla, kaidesiyle göstersek söz çok uzanır. Onun için kısa kesip kısmen İşaratü’l-İ’caz’a havale ederiz. İKİNCİ LEM’A: Manasındaki câmiiyet-i hârikadır. Evet Kur’an, bütün müçtehidlerin me’hazlerini, bütün âriflerin mezâklarını, bütün vâsılların meşreplerini, bütün kâmillerin mesleklerini, bütün muhakkiklerin mezheplerini, manasının hazinesinden ihsan etmekle beraber; daima onlara rehber ve terakkiyatlarında her vakit onlara mürşid olup o tükenmez hazinesinden onların yollarına neşr-i envar ettiği, bütün onlarca musaddaktır ve müttefekun aleyhtir. ÜÇÜNCÜ LEM’A: İlmindeki câmiiyet-i hârikadır. Evet Kur’an, şeriatın müteaddid ve çok ilimlerini, hakikatin mütenevvi ve kesretli ilimlerini, tarîkatın muhtelif ve hadsiz ilimlerini, kendi ilminin denizinden akıttığı gibi; daire-i mümkinatın hakiki hikmetini ve daire-i vücubun ulûm-u hakikiyesini ve daire-i âhiretin maarif-i gamızasını, o denizinden muntazaman ve kesretle akıtıyor. Şu lem’aya misal getirilse bir cilt yazmak lâzım gelir. Öyle ise yalnız numune olarak şu yirmi beş adet Sözleri gösteriyoruz. Evet, bütün yirmi beş adet Sözlerin doğru hakikatleri, Kur’an’ın bahr-i ilminden ancak yirmi beş katredir. O Sözlerde kusur varsa benim fehm-i kāsırıma aittir. DÖRDÜNCÜ LEM’A: Mebahisindeki câmiiyet-i hârikadır. Evet, insan ve insanın vazifesi, kâinat ve Hâlık-ı kâinat’ın, arz ve semavatın, dünya ve âhiretin, mazi ve müstakbelin, ezel ve ebedin mebahis-i külliyelerini cem’etmekle beraber nutfeden halk etmek, tâ kabre girinceye kadar; yemek, yatmak âdabından tut, tâ kaza ve kader mebhaslarına kadar; altı gün hilkat-i âlemden tut, tâ وَالْمُرْسَلَاتِ ۞ وَالذَّارِيَاتِ kasemleriyle işaret olunan rüzgârların esmesindeki vazifelerine kadar; وَمَا تَشَٓاؤُنَ اِلَّٓا اَنْ يَشَٓاءَ اللّٰهُ ۞ يَحُولُ بَيْنَ الْمَرْءِ وَقَلْبِهٖ işaratıyla, insanın kalbine ve iradesine müdahalesinden tut, tâ وَالسَّمٰوَاتُ مَطْوِيَّاتٌ بِيَمٖينِهٖ yani bütün semavatı bir kabzasında tutmasına kadar; وَجَعَلْنَا فٖيهَا جَنَّاتٍ مِنْ نَخٖيلٍ وَاَعْنَابٍ zeminin çiçek ve üzüm ve hurmasından tut, tâ اِذَا زُلْزِلَتِ الْاَرْضُ زِلْزَالَهَا ile ifade ettiği hakikat-i acibeye kadar; ve semanın ثُمَّ اسْتَوٰٓى اِلَى السَّمَٓاءِ وَهِىَ دُخَانٌ haletindeki vaziyetinden tut, tâ duhanla inşikakına ve yıldızlarının düşüp hadsiz fezada dağılmasına kadar; ve dünyanın imtihan için açılmasından tâ kapanmasına kadar; ve âhiretin birinci menzili olan kabirden, sonra berzahtan, haşirden, köprüden tut, tâ cennete, tâ saadet-i ebediyeye kadar; mazi zamanının vukuatından, Hazret-i Âdem’in hilkat-i cesedinden, iki oğlunun kavgasından tâ Tufana, tâ kavm-i Firavun’un garkına, tâ ekser enbiyanın mühim hâdisatına kadar; ve اَلَسْتُ بِرَبِّكُمْ işaret ettiği hâdise-i ezeliyeden tut, tâ وُجُوهٌ يَوْمَئِذٍ نَاضِرَةٌ ۞ اِلٰى رَبِّهَا نَاظِرَةٌ ifade ettiği vakıa-i ebediyeye kadar bütün mebahis-i esasiyeyi ve mühimmeyi öyle bir tarzda beyan eder ki o beyan, bütün kâinatı bir saray gibi idare eden ve dünyayı ve âhireti iki oda gibi açıp kapayan ve zemin bir bahçe ve sema, misbahlarıyla süslendirilmiş bir dam gibi tasarruf eden ve mazi ve müstakbel, bir gece ve gündüz gibi nazarına karşı hazır iki sahife hükmünde temaşa eden ve ezel ve ebed, dün ve bugün gibi silsile-i şuunatın iki tarafı birleşmiş, ittisal peyda etmiş bir surette bir zaman-ı hazır gibi onlara bakan bir Zat-ı Zülcelal’e yakışır bir tarz-ı beyandır. Nasıl bir usta, bina ettiği ve idare ettiği iki haneden bahseder. Programını ve işlerinin liste ve fihristesini yapar. Kur’an dahi şu kâinatı yapan ve idare eden ve işlerinin listesini ve fihristesini –tabir caiz ise– programını yazan, gösteren bir zatın beyanına yakışır bir tarzdadır. Hiçbir cihetle eser-i tasannu ve tekellüf görünmüyor. Hiçbir şaibe-i taklit veya başkasının hesabına ve onun yerinde kendini farz edip konuşmuş gibi bir hud’anın emaresi olmadığı gibi bütün ciddiyetiyle, bütün safvetiyle, bütün hulusuyla safi, berrak, parlak beyanı, nasıl gündüzün ziyası “Güneşten geldim.” der. Kur’an dahi “Ben, Hâlık-ı âlem’in beyanıyım ve kelâmıyım.” der. Evet, şu dünyayı antika sanatlarla süslendiren ve lezzetli nimetlerle dolduran ve sanat-perverane ve nimet-perverane şu derece sanatının acibeleriyle, şu derece kıymettar nimetlerini dünyanın yüzüne serpen, sıravari tanzim eden ve zeminin yüzünde seren, güzelce dizen bir Sâni’, bir Mün’im’den başka şu velvele-i takdir ve istihsanla ve zemzeme-i hamd ve şükranla dünyayı dolduran ve zemini bir zikirhane, bir mescid, bir temaşagâh-ı sanat-ı İlahiyeye çeviren Kur’an-ı Mu’cizü’l-Beyan, kime yakışır ve kimin kelâmı olabilir? Ondan başka kim ona sahip çıkabilir? Ondan başka kimin sözü olabilir? Dünyayı ışıklandıran ziya, güneşten başka hangi şeye yakışır? Tılsım-ı kâinatı keşfedip âlemi ışıklandıran beyan-ı Kur’an, Şems-i Ezelî’den başka kimin nuru olabilir? Kimin haddine düşmüş ki ona nazire getirsin, onun taklidini yapsın? Evet, bu dünyayı sanatlarıyla ziynetlendiren bir sanatkârın, sanatını istihsan eden insanla konuşmaması muhaldir. Mademki yapar ve bilir, elbette konuşur. Madem konuşur, elbette konuşmasına yakışan Kur’an’dır. Bir çiçeğin tanziminden lâkayt kalmayan bir Mâlikü’l-mülk, bütün mülkünü velveleye veren bir kelâma karşı nasıl lâkayt kalır? Hiç başkasına mal edip hiçe indirir mi? BEŞİNCİ LEM’A: Kur’an’ın üslup ve îcazındaki câmiiyet-i hârikadır. Bunda beş ışık var. Birinci Işık: Üslub-u Kur’an’ın o kadar acib bir cemiyeti var ki bir tek sure, kâinatı içine alan bahr-i muhit-i Kur’anîyi içine alır. Bir tek âyet, o surenin hazinesini içine alır. Âyetlerin çoğu her birisi birer küçük sure, surelerin çoğu her birisi birer küçük Kur’an’dır. İşte şu, i’cazkârane îcazdan büyük bir lütf-u irşaddır ve güzel bir teshildir. Çünkü herkes, her vakit Kur’an’a muhtaç olduğu halde, ya gabavetinden veya başka esbaba binaen her vakit bütün Kur’an’ı okumayan veyahut okumaya vakit ve fırsat bulamayan adamlar, Kur’an’dan mahrum kalmamak için her bir sure, birer küçük Kur’an hükmüne, hattâ her bir uzun âyet, birer kısa sure makamına geçer. Hattâ Kur’an Fatiha’da, Fatiha dahi Besmele’de münderic olduğuna ehl-i keşif müttefiktirler. Şu hakikate bürhan ise ehl-i tahkikin icmaıdır. İkinci Işık: Âyât-ı Kur’aniye; emir ve nehiy, vaad ve vaîd, tergib ve terhib, zecir ve irşad, kısas ve emsal, ahkâm ve maarif-i İlahiye ve ulûm-u kevniye ve kavanin ve şerait-i hayat-ı şahsiye ve hayat-ı içtimaiye ve hayat-ı kalbiye ve hayat-ı maneviye ve hayat-ı uhreviye gibi umum tabakat-ı kelâmiye ve maarif-i hakikiye ve hâcat-ı beşeriyeye delâlatıyla, işaratıyla câmi’ olmakla beraber خُذْ مَا شِئْتَ لِمَا شِئْتَ yani “İstediğin her şey için Kur’an’dan her ne istersen al.” ifade ettiği mana, o derece doğruluğuyla makbul olmuş ki ehl-i hakikat mabeyninde durub-u emsal sırasına geçmiştir. Âyât-ı Kur’aniyede öyle bir câmiiyet var ki her derde deva, her hâcete gıda olabilir. Evet, öyle olmak lâzım gelir. Çünkü daima terakkiyatta kat’-ı meratib eden bütün tabakat-ı ehl-i kemalin rehber-i mutlakı, elbette şu hâsiyete mâlik olması elzemdir. Üçüncü Işık: Kur’an’ın i’cazkârane îcazıdır. Kâh olur ki uzun bir silsilenin iki tarafını öyle bir tarzda zikreder ki güzelce silsileyi gösterir. Hem kâh olur ki bir kelimenin içine sarîhan, işareten, remzen, îmaen bir davanın çok bürhanlarını derceder. Mesela وَمِنْ اٰيَاتِهٖ خَلْقُ السَّمٰوَاتِ وَالْاَرْضِ وَاخْتِلَافُ اَلْسِنَتِكُمْ وَ اَلْوَانِكُمْ de âyât ve delail-i vahdaniyet silsilesini teşkil eden silsile-i hilkat-i kâinatın mebde ve müntehasını zikir ile o ikinci silsileyi gösterir, birinci silsileyi okutturuyor. Evet, bir Sâni’-i Hakîm’e şehadet eden sahaif-i âlemin birinci derecesi, semavat ve arzın asl-ı hilkatleridir. Sonra gökleri yıldızlarla tezyin ile zeminin zîhayatlarla şenlendirilmesi, sonra güneş ve ayın teshiriyle mevsimlerin değişmesi, sonra gece ve gündüzün ihtilaf ve deveranı içindeki silsile-i şuunattır. Daha gele gele tâ kesretin en ziyade intişar ettiği mahal olan simaların ve seslerin hususiyetlerine ve imtiyazlarına ve teşahhuslarına kadar… Mademki en ziyade intizamdan uzak ve tesadüfün karışmasına maruz olan fertlerin simalarındaki teşahhusatta hayret verici bir intizam-ı hakîmane bulunsa, üzerinde gayet sanatkâr bir hakîmin kalemi işlediği gösterilse elbette intizamları zahir olan sair sahifeler kendi kendine anlaşılır, nakkaşını gösterir. Hem madem koca semavat ve arzın asl-ı hilkatinde eser-i sanat ve hikmet görünüyor. Elbette kâinat sarayının binasında temel taşı olarak gökleri ve zemini hikmetle koyan bir Sâni’in sair eczalarında eser-i sanatı, nakş-ı hikmeti pek çok zahirdir. İşte şu âyet, hafîyi izhar, zahirîyi ihfa ederek gayet güzel bir îcaz yapmış. Elhak فَسُبْحَانَ اللّٰهِ حٖينَ تُمْسُونَ den tut, tâ وَلَهُ الْمَثَلُ الْاَعْلٰى فِى السَّمٰوَاتِ وَالْاَرْضِ وَهُوَ الْعَزٖيزُ الْحَكٖيمُ e kadar altı defa وَمِنْ اٰيَاتِهٖ وَمِنْ اٰيَاتِهٖ ile başlayan silsile-i berahin; bir silsile-i cevahirdir, bir silsile-i nurdur, bir silsile-i i’cazdır, bir silsile-i îcaz-ı i’cazîdir. Kalp istiyor ki şu definelerde gizli olan elmasları göstereyim. Fakat ne yapayım makam kaldırmıyor. Başka vakte ta’lik edip o kapıyı şimdi açmıyorum. Hem mesela فَاَرْسِلُونِ ۞ يُوسُفُ اَيُّهَا الصِّدّٖيقُ فَاَرْسِلُونِ kelâmıyla يُوسُفُ kelimesi ortalarında şunlar var: اِلٰى يُوسُفَ لِاَسْتَعْبَرَ مِنْهُ الرُّؤْيَا فَاَرْسَلُوهُ فَذَهَبَ اِلَى السِّجْنِ وَ قَالَ يُوسُفُ Demek beş cümleyi bir cümlede icmal edip îcaz ettiği halde vuzuhu ihlâl etmemiş, fehmi işkâl etmemiş. Hem mesela اَلَّذٖى جَعَلَ لَكُمْ مِنَ الشَّجَرِ الْاَخْضَرِ نَارًا İnsan-ı âsi “Çürümüş kemikleri kim diriltecek?” diye meydan okur gibi inkârına karşı Kur’an der: “Kim bidayeten yaratmış ise o diriltecek. O yaratan zat ise her bir şeyi her bir keyfiyette bilir. Hem size yeşil ağaçtan ateş çıkaran bir zat, çürümüş kemiğe hayat verebilir.” İşte şu kelâm, diriltmek davasına müteaddid cihetlerle bakar, ispat eder. Evvela, insana karşı ettiği silsile-i ihsanatı şu kelâmıyla başlar, tahrik eder, hatıra getirir. Başka âyetlerde tafsil ettiği için kısa keser, akla havale eder. Yani, size ağaçtan meyveyi ve ateşi ve ottan erzakı ve hububu ve topraktan hayvanatı ve nebatatı verdiği gibi zemini size hoş –her bir erzakınız içinde konulmuş– bir beşik ve âlemi, güzel ve bütün levazımatınız içinde bulunur bir saray yapan bir zattan kaçıp, başıboş kalıp, ademe gidip saklanılmaz. Vazifesiz olup, kabre girip, uyandırılmamak üzere rahat yatamazsınız. Sonra o davanın bir deliline işaret eder, اَلشَّجَرِ الْاَخْضَرِ kelimesiyle remzen der: “Ey haşri inkâr eden adam! Ağaçlara bak! Kışta ölmüş kemikler gibi hadsiz ağaçları baharda dirilten, yeşillendiren hattâ her bir ağaçta yaprak ve çiçek ve meyve cihetiyle üç haşrin numunelerini gösteren bir zata karşı inkâr ile istib’ad ile kudretine meydan okunmaz.” Sonra bir delile daha işaret eder, der: “Size ağaç gibi kesif, sakîl, karanlıklı bir maddeden ateş gibi latîf, hafif, nurani bir maddeyi çıkaran bir zattan, odun gibi kemiklere ateş gibi bir hayat ve nur gibi bir şuur vermeyi nasıl istib’ad ediyorsunuz?” Sonra bir delile daha tasrih eder der ki: “Bedevîler için kibrit yerine ateş çıkaran meşhur ağacın, yeşil iken iki dalı birbirine sürüldüğü vakit ateşi yaratan ve rutubetiyle yeşil ve hararetiyle kuru gibi iki zıt tabiatı cem’edip, onu buna menşe etmekle her bir şey hattâ anâsır-ı asliye ve tabâyi-i esasiye, onun emrine bakar, onun kuvvetiyle hareket eder, hiçbirisi başıboş olup tabiatıyla hareket etmediğini gösteren bir zattan, topraktan yapılan ve sonra toprağa dönen insanı, topraktan yeniden çıkarması istib’ad edilmez. İsyan ile ona meydan okunmaz.” Sonra Hazret-i Musa aleyhisselâmın şecere-i meşhuresini hatıra getirmekle şu dava-yı Ahmediye aleyhissalâtü vesselâm, Musa aleyhisselâmın dahi davasıdır. Enbiyanın ittifakına hafî bir îma edip şu kelimenin îcazına bir letafet daha katar. Dördüncü Işık: Îcaz-ı Kur’anî o derece câmi’ ve hârıktır, dikkat edilse görünüyor ki bazen bir denizi bir ibrikte gösteriyor gibi pek geniş ve çok uzun ve küllî düsturları ve umumî kanunları, basit ve âmî fehimlere merhameten basit bir cüzüyle, hususi bir hâdise ile gösteriyor. Binler misallerinden yalnız iki misaline işaret ederiz. Birinci Misal: Yirminci Söz’ün Birinci Makamı’nda tafsilen beyan olunan üç âyettir ki şahs-ı Âdem’e talim-i esma unvanıyla nev-i benî-Âdem’e ilham olunan bütün ulûm ve fünunun talimini ifade eder. Ve Âdem’e, melaikenin secde etmesi ve şeytanın etmemesi hâdisesiyle nev-i insana semekten meleğe kadar ekser mevcudat musahhar olduğu gibi yılandan şeytana kadar muzır mahlukatın dahi ona itaat etmeyip düşmanlık ettiğini ifade ediyor. Hem kavm-i Musa (as) bir bakarayı, bir ineği kesmekle Mısır bakar-perestliğinden alınan ve “İcl” hâdisesinde tesirini gösteren bir bakar-perestlik mefkûresinin Musa aleyhisselâmın bıçağıyla kesildiğini ifade ediyor. Hem taştan su çıkması, çay akması ve dağılıp yuvarlanması unvanıyla tabaka-i türabiye altında olan taş tabakası, su damarlarına hazinedarlık ve toprağa analık ettiğini ifade ediyor. İkinci Misal: Kur’an’da çok tekrar edilen kıssa-i Musa aleyhisselâmın cümleleri ve cüzleridir ki her bir cümlesi, hattâ her bir cüzü, bir düstur-u küllînin ucu olarak gösterilmiş ve o düsturu ifade ediyor. Mesela يَا هَامَانُ ابْنِ لٖى صَرْحًا Firavun, vezirine emreder ki: “Bana yüksek bir kule yap, semavatın halini rasad edip bakacağım. Semanın gidişatından acaba Musa’nın (as) dava ettiği gibi semada tasarruf eden bir ilah var mıdır?” İşte صَرْحًا kelimesiyle ve şu cüz’î hâdise ile dağsız bir çölde olduğundan dağları arzulayan ve Hâlık’ı tanımadığından tabiat-perest olup rububiyet dava eden ve âsâr-ı ceberutlarını göstermekle ibka-yı nam eden, şöhret-perest olup dağ-misal meşhur ehramları bina eden ve sihir ve tenasühe kail olup cenazelerini mumya edip dağ misillü mezarlarda muhafaza eden Mısır firavunlarının an’anesinde hüküm-ferma bir düstur-u acibi ifade eder. Mesela فَالْيَوْمَ نُنَجّٖيكَ بِبَدَنِكَ Gark olan Firavun’a der: “Bugün senin gark olan cesedine necat vereceğim.” unvanıyla umum firavunların tenasüh fikrine binaen cenazelerini mumyalamakla maziden alıp müstakbeldeki ensal-i âtiyenin temaşagâhına göndermek olan mevt-âlûd, ibret-nüma bir düstur-u hayatiyelerini ifade etmekle beraber, şu asr-ı âhirde o gark olan Firavun’un aynı cesedi olarak keşfolunan bir beden, o mahall-i gark denizinden sahile atıldığı gibi zamanın denizinden asırların mevceleri üstünde şu asır sahiline atılacağını, mu’cizane bir işaret-i gaybiyeyi, bir lem’a-yı i’cazı ve bu tek kelime bir mu’cize olduğunu ifade eder. Hem mesela يُذَبِّحُونَ اَبْنَٓاءَكُمْ وَيَسْتَحْيُونَ نِسَٓاءَكُمْ Benî-İsrail’in oğullarının kesilip kadın ve kızlarını hayatta bırakmak, bir firavun zamanında yapılan bir hâdise unvanıyla, Yahudi milletinin ekser memleketlerde her asırda maruz olduğu müteaddid katliamları, kadın ve kızları hayat-ı beşeriye-i sefihanede oynadıkları rolü ifade eder. وَلَتَجِدَنَّهُمْ اَحْرَصَ النَّاسِ عَلٰى حَيٰوةٍ ۞ وَتَرٰى كَثٖيرًا مِنْهُمْ يُسَارِعُونَ فِى الْاِثْمِ وَالْعُدْوَانِ وَاَكْلِهِمُ السُّحْتَ لَبِئْسَ مَا كَانُوا يَعْمَلُونَ ۞ وَيَسْعَوْنَ فِى الْاَرْضِ فَسَادًا وَاللّٰهُ لَا يُحِبُّ الْمُفْسِدٖينَ ۞ وَقَضَيْنَٓا اِلٰى بَنٖٓى اِسْرَٓائٖيلَ فِى الْكِتَابِ لَتُفْسِدُنَّ فِى الْاَرْضِ مَرَّتَيْنِ ۞ وَلَا تَعْثَوْا فِى الْاَرْضِ مُفْسِدٖينَ Yahudilere müteveccih şu iki hükm-ü Kur’anî, o milletin hayat-ı içtimaiye-i insaniyede dolap hilesiyle çevirdikleri şu iki müthiş düstur-u umumîyi tazammun eder ki: Hayat-ı içtimaiye-i beşeriyeyi sarsan ve sa’y ü ameli, sermaye ile mübareze ettirip fukarayı zenginlerle çarpıştıran, muzaaf riba yapıp bankaları tesise sebebiyet veren ve hile ve hud’a ile cem’-i mal eden o millet olduğu gibi; mahrum kaldıkları ve daima zulmünü gördükleri hükûmetlerden ve galiblerden intikamlarını almak için her çeşit fesat komitelerine karışan ve her nevi ihtilale parmak karıştıran yine o millet olduğunu ifade ediyor. Mesela فَتَمَنَّوُا الْمَوْتَ “Eğer doğru iseniz, mevti isteyiniz. Hiç istemeyeceksiniz.” İşte meclis-i Nebevîde küçük bir cemaatin cüz’î bir hâdise unvanıyla, milel-i insaniye içinde hırs-ı hayat ve havf-ı mematla en meşhur olan millet-i Yehud’un tâ kıyamete kadar lisan-ı halleri, mevti istemeyeceğini ve hayat hırsını bırakmayacağını ifade eder. Mesela ضُرِبَتْ عَلَيْهِمُ الذِّلَّةُ وَالْمَسْكَنَةُ Şu unvanla o milletin mukadderat-ı istikbaliyesini umumî bir surette ifade eder. İşte şu milletin seciyelerinde ve mukadderatında münderic olan şöyle müthiş desatir içindir ki Kur’an, onlara karşı pek şiddetli davranıyor. Dehşetli sille-i te’dib vuruyor. İşte şu misallerden kıssa-i Musa aleyhisselâm ve Benî-İsrail’in sair cüzlerini ve sair kıssalarını bu kıssaya kıyas et. Şimdi şu Dördüncü Işık’taki i’cazî lem’a-i îcaz gibi Kur’an’ın basit kelimatlarının ve cüz’î mebhaslarının arkalarında pek çok lemaat-ı i’caziye vardır. Ârife işaret yeter. Beşinci Işık: Kur’an’ın makasıd ve mesail, maânî ve esalib ve letaif ve mehasin cihetiyle câmiiyet-i hârikasıdır. Evet, Kur’an-ı Mu’cizü’l-Beyan’ın surelerine ve âyetlerine ve hususan surelerin fatihalarına, âyetlerin mebde ve makta’larına dikkat edilse görünüyor ki: Belâgatların bütün envaını, fezail-i kelâmiyenin bütün aksamını, ulvi üslupların bütün esnafını, mehasin-i ahlâkıyenin bütün efradını, ulûm-u kevniyenin bütün fezlekelerini, maarif-i İlahiyenin bütün fihristelerini, hayat-ı şahsiye ve içtimaiye-i beşeriyenin bütün nâfi’ düsturlarını ve hikmet-i âliye-i kâinatın bütün nurani kanunlarını cem’etmekle beraber hiçbir müşevveşiyet eseri görünmüyor. Elhak, o kadar ecnas-ı muhtelifeyi bir yerde toplayıp bir münakaşa, bir karışık çıkmamak, kahhar bir nizam-ı i’cazînin işi olabilir. Elhak, bütün bu câmiiyet içinde şu intizam ile beraber geçmiş yirmi dört adet Sözlerde izah ve ispat edildiği gibi; cehl-i mürekkebin menşei olan âdiyat perdelerini keskin beyanatıyla yırtmak, âdet perdeleri altında gizli olan hârikulâdeleri çıkarıp göstermek ve dalaletin menbaı olan tabiat tağutunu, bürhanın elmas kılıncıyla parçalamak ve gaflet uykusunun kalın tabakalarını ra’d-misal sayhalarıyla dağıtmak ve felsefe-i beşeriyeyi ve hikmet-i insaniyeyi âciz bırakan kâinatın tılsım-ı muğlakını ve hilkat-i âlemin muamma-yı acibesini fetih ve keşfetmek, elbette hakikatbîn ve gayb-aşina ve hidayet-bahş ve hak-nüma olan Kur’an gibi bir mu’cizekârın hârikulâde işleridir. Evet, Kur’an’ın âyetlerine insaf ile dikkat edilse görünüyor ki sair kitaplar gibi bir iki maksadı takip eden tedricî bir fikrin silsilesine benzemiyor. Belki def’î ve âni bir tavrı var ve ilka olunuyor bir gidişatı var ve beraber gelen her bir taifesi müstakil olarak uzak bir yerden ve gayet ciddi ve ehemmiyetli bir muhaberenin tek tek, kısa kısa bir surette geldiğinin nişanı var. Evet, kâinatın Hâlık’ından başka kim var ki bu derece kâinat ve Hâlık-ı kâinat’la ciddi alâkadar bir muhabereyi yapabilsin? Hadsiz derece haddinden çıkıp Hâlık-ı Zülcelal’i kendi keyfiyle söyleştirsin, kâinatı doğru olarak konuştursun. Evet, Kur’an’da kâinat Sâni’inin pek ciddi ve hakiki ve ulvi ve hak olarak konuşması ve konuşturması görünüyor. Taklidi îma edecek hiçbir emare bulunmuyor. O söyler ve söylettirir. Farz-ı muhal olarak Müseylime gibi hadsiz derece haddinden çıkıp taklitkârane o izzet ve ceberut sahibi olan Hâlık-ı Zülcelal’ini kendi fikriyle konuşturup ve kâinatı onunla konuştursa elbette binler taklit emareleri ve binler sahtekârlık alâmetleri bulunacaktır. Çünkü en pest bir halinde en yüksek tavrı takınanların her haleti taklitçiliğini gösterir. İşte şu hakikati kasem ile ilan eden وَالنَّجْمِ اِذَا هَوٰى ۞ مَا ضَلَّ صَاحِبُكُمْ وَمَا غَوٰى ۞ وَمَا يَنْطِقُ عَنِ الْهَوٰى ۞ اِنْ هُوَ اِلَّا وَحْىٌ يُوحٰى ya bak, dikkat et. Üçüncü Şuâ : Kur’an-ı Mu’cizü’l-Beyan’ın ihbarat-ı gaybiyesi ve her asırda şebabiyetini muhafaza etmesi ve her tabaka insana muvafık gelmesiyle hasıl olan i’cazdır. Şu şuânın üç cilvesi var. BİRİNCİ CİLVE: İhbarat-ı gaybiyesidir. Şu cilvenin üç şavkı var. Birinci Şavk: Maziye ait ihbarat-ı gaybiyesidir. Evet, Kur’an-ı Hakîm bi’l-ittifak ümmi ve emin bir zatın lisanıyla, zaman-ı Âdem’den tâ asr-ı saadete kadar enbiyaların mühim hâlâtını ve ehemmiyetli vukuatını öyle bir tarzda zikrediyor ki Tevrat ve İncil gibi kitapların tasdiki altında gayet kuvvet ve ciddiyetle ihbar ediyor. Kütüb-ü sâlifenin ittifak ettikleri noktalarda muvafakat etmiştir. İhtilaf ettikleri bahislerde, musahhihane hakikat-i vakıayı faslediyor. Demek Kur’an’ın nazar-ı gaybbînisi, o Kütüb-ü Sâlifenin umumunun fevkinde ahval-i maziyeyi görüyor ki ittifakî meselelerde musaddıkane onları tezkiye ediyor. İhtilafî meselelerde musahhihane onlara faysal oluyor. Halbuki Kur’an’ın vukuat ve ahval-i maziyeye dair ihbaratı aklî bir iş değil ki akıl ile ihbar edilsin. Belki semâa mütevakkıf nakildir. Nakil ise kıraat ve kitabet ehline mahsustur. Dost ve düşmanın ittifakıyla kıraatsız, kitabetsiz, emanetle maruf, ümmi lakabıyla mevsuf bir zata nüzul ediyor. Hem o ahval-i maziyeyi öyle bir surette ihbar eder ki bütün o ahvali görür gibi bahseder. Çünkü uzun bir hâdisenin ukde-i hayatiyesini ve ruhunu alır, maksadına mukaddime yapar. Demek Kur’an’daki fezlekeler, hülâsalar gösteriyor ki bu hülâsa ve fezlekeyi gösteren, bütün maziyi bütün ahvali ile görüyor. Zira bir zatın bir fende veya bir sanatta mütehassıs olduğu; hülâsalı bir sözle, fezlekeli bir sanatçıkla, o şahısların maharet ve melekelerini gösterdiği gibi Kur’an’da zikrolunan vukuatın hülâsaları ve ruhları gösteriyor ki onları söyleyen, bütün vukuatı ihata etmiş, görüyor, tabir caiz ise, bir maharet-i fevkalâde ile ihbar ediyor. İkinci Şavk: İstikbale ait ihbarat-ı gaybiyesidir. Şu kısım ihbaratın çok envaı var. Birinci kısım, hususidir. Bir kısım ehl-i keşif ve velayete mahsustur. Mesela, Muhyiddin-i Arabî الٓمٓ ۞ غُلِبَتِ الرُّومُ Suresi’nde pek çok ihbarat-ı gaybiyeyi bulmuştur. İmam-ı Rabbanî, surelerin başındaki mukattaat-ı huruf ile çok muamelat-ı gaybiyenin işaretlerini ve ihbaratını görmüştür ve hâkeza… Ulema-yı bâtın için Kur’an, baştan başa ihbarat-ı gaybiye nevindendir. Biz ise umuma ait olacak bir kısmına işaret edeceğiz. Bunun da pek çok tabakatı var. Yalnız bir tabakadan bahsedeceğiz. İşte Kur’an-ı Hakîm, Resul-i Ekrem aleyhissalâtü vesselâma der: (Hâşiye5) فَاصْبِرْ اِنَّ وَعْدَ اللّٰهِ حَقٌّ ۞ لَتَدْخُلُنَّ الْمَسْجِدَ الْحَرَامَ اِنْ شَٓاءَ اللّٰهُ اٰمِنٖينَ مُحَلِّقٖينَ رُؤُسَكُمْ وَ مُقَصِّرٖينَ لَا تَخَافُونَ ۞هُوَ الَّذٖٓى اَرْسَلَ رَسُولَهُ بِالْهُدٰى وَدٖينِ الْحَقِّ لِيُظْهِرَهُ عَلَى الدّٖينِ كُلِّهٖ ۞ وَهُمْ مِنْ بَعْدِ غَلَبِهِمْ سَيَغْلِبُونَ فٖى بِضْعِ سِنٖينَ لِلّٰهِ الْاَمْرُ ۞ فَسَتُبْصِرُ وَيُبْصِرُونَ بِاَيِّكُمُ الْمَفْتُونُ ۞ اَمْ يَقُولُونَ شَاعِرٌ نَتَرَبَّصُ بِهٖ رَيْبَ الْمَنُونِ قُلْ تَرَبَّصُوا فَاِنّٖى مَعَكُمْ مِنَ الْمُتَرَبِّصٖينَ ۞ وَاللّٰهُ يَعْصِمُكَ مِنَ النَّاسِ ۞ فَاِنْ لَمْ تَفْعَلُوا وَ لَنْ تَفْعَلُوا ۞ وَ لَنْ يَتَمَنَّوْهُ اَبَدًا ۞ سَنُرٖيهِمْ اٰيَاتِنَا فِى الْاٰفَاقِ وَفٖٓى اَنْفُسِهِمْ حَتّٰى يَتَبَيَّنَ لَهُمْ اَنَّهُ الْحَقُّ ۞ قُلْ لَئِنِ اجْتَمَعَتِ الْاِنْسُ وَالْجِنُّ عَلٰٓى اَنْ يَاْتُوا بِمِثْلِ هٰذَا الْقُرْاٰنِ لَا يَاْتُونَ بِمِثْلِهٖ وَلَوْ كَانَ بَعْضُهُمْ لِبَعْضٍ ظَهٖيرًا ۞ يَاْتِى اللّٰهُ بِقَوْمٍ يُحِبُّهُمْ وَيُحِبُّونَهُٓ اَذِلَّةٍ عَلَى الْمُؤْمِنٖينَ اَعِزَّةٍ عَلَى الْكَافِرٖينَ يُجَاهِدُونَ فٖى سَبٖيلِ اللّٰهِ وَلَا يَخَافُونَ لَوْمَةَ لَٓائِمٍ ۞ وَقُلِ الْحَمْدُ لِلّٰهِ سَيُرٖيكُمْ اٰيَاتِهٖ فَتَعْرِفُونَهَا ۞ قُلْ هُوَ الرَّحْمٰنُ اٰمَنَّا بِهٖ وَعَلَيْهِ تَوَكَّلْنَا فَسَتَعْلَمُونَ مَنْ هُوَ فٖى ضَلَالٍ مُبٖينٍ ۞ وَعَدَ اللّٰهُ الَّذٖينَ اٰمَنُوا مِنْكُمْ وَعَمِلُوا الصَّالِحَاتِ لَيَسْتَخْلِفَنَّهُمْ فِى الْاَرْضِ كَمَا اسْتَخْلَفَ الَّذٖينَ مِنْ قَبْلِهِمْ وَلَيُمَكِّنَنَّ لَهُمْ دٖينَهُمُ الَّذِى ارْتَضٰى لَهُمْ وَلَيُبَدِّلَنَّهُمْ مِنْ بَعْدِ خَوْفِهِمْ اَمْنًا gibi çok âyâtın ifade ettiği ihbarat-ı gaybiyedir ki aynen doğru olarak çıkmıştır. İşte pek çok itirazat ve tenkidata maruz ve en küçük bir hatasından dolayı davasını kaybedecek bir zatın lisanından böyle tereddütsüz, kemal-i ciddiyet ve emniyetle ve kuvvetli bir vüsuku ihsas eden bir tarzda böyle ihbarat-ı gaybiye, kat’iyen gösterir ki o zat, Üstad-ı Ezelî’sinden ders alıyor, sonra söylüyor. Üçüncü Şavk: Hakaik-i İlahiyeye ve hakaik-i kevniyeye ve umûr-u uhreviyeye dair ihbarat-ı gaybiyesidir. Evet, Kur’an’ın hakaik-i İlahiyeye dair beyanatı ve tılsım-ı kâinatı fethedip ve hilkat-i âlemin muammasını açan beyanat-ı kevniyesi, ihbarat-ı gaybiyenin en mühimmidir. Çünkü o hakaik-i gaybiyeyi hadsiz dalalet yolları içinde istikametle onları gidip bulmak, akl-ı beşerin kârı değildir ve olamaz. Beşerin en dâhî hükemaları o mesailin en küçüğüne akıllarıyla yetişmediği malûmdur. Hem Kur’an, gösterdiği o hakaik-i İlahiye ve o hakaik-i kevniyeyi beyandan sonra ve safa-yı kalp ve tezkiye-i nefisten sonra ve ruhun terakkiyatından ve aklın tekemmülünden sonra beşerin ukûlü “Sadakte” deyip o hakaiki kabul eder. Kur’an’a “Bârekellah” der. Bu kısmın, kısmen On Birinci Söz’de izah ve ispatı geçmiştir. Tekrara hâcet kalmamıştır. Amma ahval-i uhreviye ve berzahiye ise çendan akl-ı beşer kendi başıyla yetişemiyor, göremiyor. Fakat Kur’an’ın gösterdiği yollar ile onları görmek derecesinde ispat ediyor. Onuncu Söz’de, Kur’an’ın şu ihbarat-ı gaybiyesi ne derece doğru ve hak olduğu izah ve ispat edilmiştir. Ona müracaat et. İKİNCİ CİLVE: Kur’an’ın şebabetidir. Her asırda taze nâzil oluyor gibi tazeliğini, gençliğini muhafaza ediyor. Evet Kur’an, bir hutbe-i ezeliye olarak umum asırlardaki umum tabakat-ı beşeriyeye birden hitap ettiği için öyle daimî bir şebabeti bulunmak lâzımdır. Hem de öyle görülmüş ve görünüyor. Hattâ efkârca muhtelif ve istidatça mütebayin asırlardan her asra göre güya o asra mahsus gibi bakar, baktırır ve ders verir. Beşerin âsâr ve kanunları, beşer gibi ihtiyar oluyor, değişiyor, tebdil ediliyor. Fakat Kur’an’ın hükümleri ve kanunları, o kadar sabit ve râsihtir ki asırlar geçtikçe daha ziyade kuvvetini gösteriyor. Evet, en ziyade kendine güvenen ve Kur’an’ın sözlerine karşı kulağını kapayan şu asr-ı hazır ve şu asrın ehl-i kitap insanları Kur’an’ın يَٓا اَهْلَ الْكِتَابِ يَٓا اَهْلَ الْكِتَابِ hitab-ı mürşidanesine o kadar muhtaçtır ki güya o hitap doğrudan doğruya şu asra müteveccihtir ve يَا اَهْلَ الْكِتَابِ lafzı يَا اَهْلَ الْمَكْتَبِ manasını dahi tazammun eder. Bütün şiddetiyle, bütün tazeliğiyle, bütün şebabetiyle يَٓا اَهْلَ الْكِتَابِ تَعَالَوْا اِلٰى كَلِمَةٍ سَوَٓاءٍ بَيْنَنَا وَ بَيْنَكُمْ sayhasını âlemin aktarına savuruyor. Mesela şahıslar, cemaatler, muarazasından âciz kaldıkları Kur’an’a karşı; bütün nev-i beşerin ve belki cinnîlerin de netice-i efkârları olan medeniyet-i hazıra, Kur’an’a karşı muaraza vaziyetini almıştır. İ’caz-ı Kur’an’a karşı, sihirleriyle muaraza ediyor. Şimdi, şu müthiş yeni muarazacıya karşı i’caz-ı Kur’an’ı قُلْ لَئِنِ اجْتَمَعَتِ الْاِنْسُ وَالْجِنُّ âyetinin davasını ispat etmek için medeniyetin muaraza suretiyle vaz’ettiği esasatı ve desatirini, esasat-ı Kur’aniye ile karşılaştıracağız. Birinci derecede: Birinci Söz’den tâ Yirmi Beşinci Söz’e kadar olan muvazeneler ve mizanlar ve o Sözlerin hakikatleri ve başları olan âyetler, iki kere iki dört eder derecesinde medeniyete karşı Kur’an’ın i’cazını ve galebesini ispat eder. İkinci derecede: On İkinci Söz’de ispat edildiği gibi bir kısım düsturlarını hülâsa etmektir. İşte medeniyet-i hazıra, felsefesiyle hayat-ı içtimaiye-i beşeriyede nokta-i istinadı “kuvvet” kabul eder. Hedefi “menfaat” bilir. Düstur-u hayatı “cidal” tanır. Cemaatlerin rabıtasını “unsuriyet ve menfî milliyet” bilir. Gayesi, hevesat-ı nefsaniyeyi tatmin ve hâcat-ı beşeriyeyi tezyid etmek için bazı “lehviyat”tır. Halbuki kuvvetin şe’ni, tecavüzdür. Menfaatin şe’ni, her arzuya kâfi gelmediğinden üstünde boğuşmaktır. Düstur-u cidalin şe’ni, çarpışmaktır. Unsuriyetin şe’ni, başkasını yutmakla beslenmek olduğundan tecavüzdür. İşte şu medeniyetin şu düsturlarındandır ki bütün mehasiniyle beraber beşerin yüzde ancak yirmisine bir nevi surî saadet verip seksenini rahatsızlığa, sefalete atmıştır. Amma hikmet-i Kur’aniye ise nokta-i istinadı, kuvvet yerine “hakk”ı kabul eder. Gayede, menfaat yerine “fazilet ve rıza-yı İlahî”yi kabul eder. Hayatta, düstur-u cidal yerine “düstur-u teavün”ü esas tutar. Cemaatlerin rabıtalarında, unsuriyet ve milliyet yerine “rabıta-i dinî ve sınıfî ve vatanî” kabul eder. Gayatı, hevesat-ı nefsaniyenin nâmeşru tecavüzatına set çekip ruhu maâliyata teşvik ve hissiyat-ı ulviyesini tatmin etmektir ve insanı kemalât-ı insaniyeye sevk edip insan etmektir. Hakkın şe’ni ise ittifaktır. Faziletin şe’ni, tesanüddür. Teavünün şe’ni, birbirinin imdadına yetişmektir. Dinin şe’ni uhuvvettir, incizabdır. Nefs-i emmareyi gemlemekle bağlamak, ruhu kemalâta kamçılamakla serbest bırakmanın şe’ni, saadet-i dâreyndir. İşte medeniyet-i hazıra, edyan-ı sâbıka-i semaviyeden, bâhusus Kur’an’ın irşadatından aldığı mehasinle beraber, Kur’an’a karşı böyle hakikat nazarında mağlup düşmüştür. Üçüncü derece: Binler mesailinden yalnız numune olarak üç dört meseleyi göstereceğiz. Evet Kur’an’ın düsturları, kanunları, ezelden geldiğinden ebede gidecektir. Medeniyetin kanunları gibi ihtiyar olup ölüme mahkûm değildir. Daima gençtir, kuvvetlidir. Mesela, medeniyetin bütün cem’iyat-ı hayriyeleri ile bütün cebbarane şedit inzibat ve nizamatlarıyla, bütün ahlâkî terbiyegâhlarıyla, Kur’an-ı Hakîm’in iki meselesine karşı muaraza edemeyip mağlup düşmüşlerdir. Mesela وَاَقٖيمُوا الصَّلٰوةَ وَاٰتُوا الزَّكٰوةَ ۞ وَاَحَلَّ اللّٰهُ الْبَيْعَ وَحَرَّمَ الرِّبٰوا Kur’an’ın bu galebe-i i’cazkâranesini bir mukaddime ile beyan edeceğiz. Şöyle ki: İşaratü’l-İ’caz’da ispat edildiği gibi bütün ihtilalat-ı beşeriyenin madeni bir kelime olduğu gibi bütün ahlâk-ı seyyienin menbaı dahi bir kelimedir. Birinci kelime: “Ben tok olayım, başkası açlıktan ölse bana ne.” İkinci kelime: “Sen çalış, ben yiyeyim.” Evet, hayat-ı içtimaiye-i beşeriyede havas ve avam, yani zenginler ve fakirler, muvazeneleriyle rahatla yaşarlar. O muvazenenin esası ise: Havas tabakasında merhamet ve şefkat, aşağısında hürmet ve itaattir. Şimdi birinci kelime, havas tabakasını zulme, ahlâksızlığa, merhametsizliğe sevk etmiştir. İkinci kelime, avamı kine, hasede, mübarezeye sevk edip rahat-ı beşeriyeyi birkaç asırdır selbettiği gibi; şu asırda sa’y, sermaye ile mübareze neticesi herkesçe malûm olan Avrupa hâdisat-ı azîmesi meydana geldi. İşte medeniyet, bütün cem’iyat-ı hayriye ile ve ahlâkî mektepleriyle ve şedit inzibat ve nizamatıyla, beşerin o iki tabakasını musalaha edemediği gibi hayat-ı beşerin iki müthiş yarasını tedavi edememiştir. Kur’an, birinci kelimeyi esasından “vücub-u zekât” ile kal’eder, tedavi eder. İkinci kelimenin esasını “hurmet-i riba” ile kal’edip tedavi eder. Evet, âyet-i Kur’aniye âlem kapısında durup ribaya “Yasaktır!” der. “Kavga kapısını kapamak için banka kapısını kapayınız.” diyerek insanlara ferman eder. Şakirdlerine “Girmeyiniz!” emreder. İkinci Esas: Medeniyet, taaddüd-ü ezvacı kabul etmiyor. Kur’an’ın o hükmünü kendine muhalif-i hikmet ve maslahat-ı beşeriyeye münafî telakki eder. Evet, eğer izdivaçtaki hikmet, yalnız kaza-yı şehvet olsa taaddüd bilakis olmalı. Halbuki, hattâ bütün hayvanatın şehadetiyle ve izdivaç eden nebatatın tasdikiyle sabittir ki izdivacın hikmeti ve gayesi, tenasüldür. Kaza-yı şehvet lezzeti ise o vazifeyi gördürmek için rahmet tarafından verilen bir ücret-i cüz’iyedir. Madem hikmeten, hakikaten, izdivaç nesil içindir, nev’in bekası içindir. Elbette, bir senede yalnız bir defa tevellüde kabil ve ayın yalnız yarısında kabil-i telakkuh olan ve elli senede yeise düşen bir kadın, ekseri vakitte tâ yüz seneye kadar kabil-i telkîh bir erkeğe kâfi gelmediğinden medeniyet pek çok fahişehaneleri kabul etmeye mecburdur. Üçüncü Esas: Muhakemesiz medeniyet, Kur’an kadına sülüs verdiği için âyeti tenkit eder. Halbuki hayat-ı içtimaiyede ekser ahkâm, ekseriyet itibarıyla olduğundan ekseriyet itibarıyla bir kadın, kendini himaye edecek birisini bulur. Erkek ise ona yük olacak ve nafakasını ona bırakacak birisiyle teşrik-i mesai etmeye mecbur olur. İşte bu surette bir kadın, pederinden yarısını alsa kocası noksaniyetini temin eder. Erkek, pederinden iki parça alsa bir parçasını tezevvüc ettiği kadının idaresine verecek, kız kardeşine müsavi gelir. İşte adalet-i Kur’aniye böyle iktiza eder, böyle hükmetmiştir. (Hâşiye6) Dördüncü Esas: Sanem-perestliği şiddetle Kur’an men’ettiği gibi sanem-perestliğin bir nevi taklidi olan suret-perestliği de men’eder. Medeniyet ise suretleri kendi mehasininden sayıp Kur’an’a muaraza etmek istemiş. Halbuki gölgeli gölgesiz suretler, ya bir zulm-ü mütehaccir veya bir riya-yı mütecessid veya bir heves-i mütecessimdir ki beşeri zulme ve riyaya ve hevaya, hevesi kamçılayıp teşvik eder. Hem Kur’an merhameten, kadınların hürmetini muhafaza için hayâ perdesini takmasını emreder. Tâ hevesat-ı rezilenin ayağı altında o şefkat madenleri zillet çekmesinler. Âlet-i hevesat, ehemmiyetsiz bir meta hükmüne geçmesinler. (Hâşiye7) Medeniyet ise kadınları yuvalarından çıkarıp, perdelerini yırtıp beşeri de baştan çıkarmıştır. Halbuki aile hayatı, kadın-erkek mabeyninde mütekabil hürmet ve muhabbetle devam eder. Halbuki açık saçıklık, samimi hürmet ve muhabbeti izale edip ailevî hayatı zehirlemiştir. Hususan suret-perestlik, ahlâkı fena halde sarstığı ve sukut-u ruha sebebiyet verdiği şununla anlaşılır: Nasıl ki merhume ve rahmete muhtaç bir güzel kadın cenazesine nazar-ı şehvet ve hevesle bakmak, ne kadar ahlâkı tahrip eder. Öyle de ölmüş kadınların suretlerine veyahut sağ kadınların küçük cenazeleri hükmünde olan suretlerine heves-perverane bakmak, derinden derine hissiyat-ı ulviye-i insaniyeyi sarsar, tahrip eder. İşte şu üç misal gibi binler mesail-i Kur’aniyenin her birisi, saadet-i beşeriyeyi dünyada temine hizmet etmekle beraber hayat-ı ebediyesine de hizmet eder. Sair meseleleri mezkûr meselelere kıyas edebilirsin. Nasıl medeniyet-i hazıra, Kur’an’ın hayat-ı içtimaiye-i beşere ait olan düsturlarına karşı mağlup olup Kur’an’ın i’caz-ı manevîsine karşı hakikat noktasında iflas eder. Öyle de medeniyetin ruhu olan felsefe-i Avrupa ve hikmet-i beşeriyeyi, hikmet-i Kur’an’la yirmi beş adet Sözlerde mizanlarla iki hikmetin muvazenesinde, hikmet-i felsefiye âcize ve hikmet-i Kur’aniyenin mu’cize olduğu kat’iyetle ispat edilmiştir. Nasıl ki On Birinci ve On İkinci Sözlerde, hikmet-i felsefiyenin aczi ve iflası; ve hikmet-i Kur’aniyenin i’cazı ve gınası ispat edilmiştir, müracaat edebilirsin. Hem nasıl medeniyet-i hazıra, hikmet-i Kur’an’ın ilmî ve amelî i’cazına karşı mağlup oluyor. Öyle de medeniyetin edebiyat ve belâgatı da Kur’an’ın edep ve belâgatına karşı nisbeti: Öksüz bir yetimin muzlim bir hüzün ile ümitsiz ağlayışı hem süflî bir vaziyette sarhoş bir ayyaşın velvele-i gınasının (şarkı demektir) nisbeti ile ulvi bir âşığın muvakkat bir iftiraktan müştakane, ümitkârane bir hüzün ile gınası (şarkısı) hem zafer veya harbe ve ulvi fedakârlıklara sevk etmek için teşvikkârane kasaid-i vataniyeye nisbeti gibidir. Çünkü edep ve belâgat, tesir-i üslup itibarıyla ya hüzün verir ya neşe verir. Hüzün ise iki kısımdır: Ya fakdü’l-ahbaptan gelir, yani ahbapsızlıktan, sahipsizlikten gelen karanlıklı bir hüzündür ki dalalet-âlûd, tabiat-perest, gaflet-pîşe olan medeniyetin edebiyatının verdiği hüzündür. İkinci hüzün, firaku’l-ahbaptan gelir, yani ahbap var, firakında müştakane bir hüzün verir. İşte şu hüzün, hidayet-eda, nur-efşan Kur’an’ın verdiği hüzündür. Amma neşe ise o da iki kısımdır: Birisi, nefsi hevesatına teşvik eder. O da tiyatrocu, sinemacı, romancı medeniyetin edebiyatının şe’nidir. İkinci neşe, nefsi susturup ruhu, kalbi, aklı, sırrı maâliyata, vatan-ı aslîlerine, makarr-ı ebedîlerine, ahbab-ı uhrevîlerine yetişmek için latîf ve edepli masumane bir teşviktir ki o da cennet ve saadet-i ebediyeye ve rü’yet-i cemalullaha beşeri sevk eden ve şevke getiren Kur’an-ı Mu’cizü’l-Beyan’ın verdiği neşedir. İşte قُلْ لَئِنِ اجْتَمَعَتِ الْاِنْسُ وَالْجِنُّ عَلٰٓى اَنْ يَاْتُوا بِمِثْلِ هٰذَا الْقُرْاٰنِ لَا يَاْتُونَ بِمِثْلِهٖ وَلَوْ كَانَ بَعْضُهُمْ لِبَعْضٍ ظَهٖيرًا ifade ettiği azîm mana ve büyük hakikat, kāsıru’l-fehm olanlarca ve dikkatsizlikle mübalağalı bir belâgat için muhal bir suret zannediliyor. Hâşâ! Mübalağa değil, muhal bir suret değil, ayn-ı hakikat bir belâgat ve mümkün ve vaki bir surettedir. O suretin bir vechi şudur ki yani, Kur’an’dan tereşşuh etmeyen ve Kur’an’ın malı olmayan ins ve cinnin bütün güzel sözleri toplansa Kur’an’ı tanzir edemez, demektir. Hem edememiş ki gösterilmiyor. İkinci vecih şudur ki cin ve insin hattâ şeytanların netice-i efkârları ve muhassala-i mesaileri olan medeniyet ve hikmet-i felsefe ve edebiyat-ı ecnebiye, Kur’an’ın ahkâm ve hikmet ve belâgatına karşı âciz derekesindedirler, demektir. Nasıl da numunesini gösterdik. ÜÇÜNCÜ CİLVE: Kur’an-ı Hakîm, her asırdaki tabakat-ı beşerin her bir tabakasına güya doğrudan doğruya o tabakaya hususi müteveccihtir, hitap ediyor. Evet, bütün benî-Âdem’e bütün tabakatıyla en yüksek ve en dakik ilim olan imana ve en geniş ve nurani fen olan marifetullaha ve en ehemmiyetli ve mütenevvi maarif olan ahkâm-ı İslâmiyeye davet eden, ders veren Kur’an ise her nev’e, her taifeye muvafık gelecek bir ders vermek elzemdir. Halbuki ders birdir, ayrı ayrı değil. Öyle ise aynı derste tabakat bulunmak lâzımdır. Derecata göre her biri, Kur’an’ın perdelerinden bir perdeden hisse-i dersini alır. Şu hakikatin çok numunelerini zikretmişiz. Onlara müracaat edilebilir. Yalnız burada bir iki cüzünün hem yalnız bir iki tabakasının hisse-i fehmine işaret ederiz: Mesela لَمْ يَلِدْ وَلَمْ يُولَدْ ۞ وَلَمْ يَكُنْ لَهُ كُفُوًا اَحَدٌ Kesretli tabaka olan avam tabakasının şundan hisse-i fehmi: “Cenab-ı Hak, peder ve veledden ve akrandan ve zevceden münezzehtir.” Daha mutavassıt bir tabaka, şundan “İsa aleyhisselâmın ve melaikelerin ve tevellüde mazhar şeylerin uluhiyetini nefyetmektir.” Çünkü muhal bir şeyi nefyetmek, zahiren faydasız olduğundan belâgatta medar-ı fayda olacak bir lâzım-ı hüküm murad olunur. İşte cismaniyete mahsus veled ve validi nefyetmekten murad ise veled ve validi ve küfvü bulunanların nefy-i uluhiyetleridir ve mabud olmaya lâyık olmadıklarını göstermektir. Şu sırdandır ki Sure-i İhlas herkese hem her vakit fayda verebilir. Daha bir parça ileri bir tabakanın hisse-i fehmi: “Cenab-ı Hak mevcudata karşı tevlid ve tevellüdü işmam edecek bütün rabıtalardan münezzehtir. Şerik ve muînden ve hemcinsten müberradır. Belki mevcudata karşı nisbeti, hallakıyettir. “Emr-i kün feyekûn” ile irade-i ezeliyesiyle, ihtiyarıyla icad eder. İcabî ve ıztırarî ve sudûr-u gayr-ı ihtiyarî gibi münafî-i kemal her bir rabıtadan münezzehtir.” Daha yüksek bir tabakanın hisse-i fehmi: Cenab-ı Hak ezelîdir, ebedîdir, evvel ve âhirdir. Hiçbir cihette ne zatında, ne sıfâtında, ne ef’alinde naziri, küfvü, şebihi, misli, misali, mesîli yoktur. Yalnız ef’alinde, şuununda teşbihi ifade eden mesel var: وَ لِلّٰهِ الْمَثَلُ الْاَعْلٰى Bu tabakata; ârifîn tabakası, ehl-i aşk tabakası, sıddıkîn tabakası gibi ayrı ayrı hisse sahiplerini kıyas edebilirsin. İkinci misal: Mesela مَا كَانَ مُحَمَّدٌ اَبَٓا اَحَدٍ مِنْ رِجَالِكُمْ Tabaka-i ûlânın şundan hisse-i fehmi şudur ki: “Resul-i Ekrem aleyhissalâtü vesselâmın hizmetkârı veya “veledim” hitabına mazhar olan Zeyd, izzetli zevcesini kendine küfüv bulmadığı için tatlik etmiş. Allah’ın emriyle Resul-i Ekrem aleyhissalâtü vesselâm almış. Âyet der: “Peygamber size evladım dese risalet cihetiyle söyler. Şahsiyet itibarıyla pederiniz değil ki aldığı kadınlar ona münasip düşmesin.” İkinci tabakanın hisse-i fehmi şudur ki: Bir büyük âmir, raiyetine pederane şefkatle bakar. Eğer o âmir, zahir ve bâtın bir padişah-ı ruhanî olsa o vakit merhameti pederin yüz defa şefkatinden ileri gittiğinden o raiyetin efradı onun hakiki evladı gibi ona peder nazarıyla bakarlar. Peder nazarı, zevc nazarına inkılab edemediğinden, kız nazarı da zevce nazarına kolayca değişmediğinden, efkâr-ı âmmede Peygamber (asm), mü’minlerin kızlarını alması şu sırra uygun gelmediğinden Kur’an der: “Peygamber (asm), merhamet-i İlahiye nazarıyla size şefkat eder, pederane muamele yapar. Risalet namına siz onun evladı gibisiniz. Fakat şahsiyet-i insaniyet itibarıyla pederiniz değildir ki sizden zevce alması münasip düşmesin.” Üçüncü kısım şöyle fehmeder ki: Peygamber’e (asm) intisap edip onun kemalâtına istinad ederek onun pederane şefkatine itimat edip kusur ve hatîat etmemelisiniz, demektir. Evet, çoklar var ki büyüklerine ve mürşidlerine itimat edip tembellik eder. Hattâ bazen “Namazımız kılınmış.” der. (Bir kısım Alevîler gibi.) Dördüncü Nükte: Bir kısım şu âyetten şöyle bir işaret-i gaybiye fehmeder ki: Peygamber’in (asm) evlad-ı zükûru, rical derecesinde kalmayıp rical olarak nesli, bir hikmete binaen kalmayacaktır. Yalnız “rical” tabirinin ifadesiyle, nisanın pederi olduğunu işaret ettiğinden nisa olarak nesli devam edecektir. Felillahi’l-hamd Hazret-i Fatıma’nın nesl-i mübareği, Hasan ve Hüseyin gibi iki nurani silsilenin bedr-i münevveri, Şems-i Nübüvvet’in manevî ve maddî neslini idame ediyorlar. اَللّٰهُمَّ صَلِّ عَلَيْهِ وَ عَلٰى اٰلِهٖ (Birinci Şule, üç şuâıyla hitama erdi.) İKİNCİ ŞULE İkinci Şule’nin üç nuru var. Birinci Nur Kur’an-ı Mu’cizü’l-Beyan’ın heyet-i mecmuasında raik bir selaset, faik bir selâmet, metin bir tesanüd, muhkem bir tenasüp, cümleleri ve heyetleri mabeyninde kavî bir teavün; ve âyetler ve maksatları mabeyninde ulvi bir tecavüb olduğunu ilm-i beyan ve fenn-i maânî ve beyanînin Zemahşerî, Sekkakî, Abdülkahir-i Cürcanî gibi binlerle dâhî imamların şehadetiyle sabit olduğu halde; o tecavüb ve teavün ve tesanüdü ve selaset ve selâmeti kıracak, bozacak sekiz dokuz mühim esbab bulunurken o esbab bozmaya değil belki selasetine, selâmetine, tesanüdüne kuvvet vermiştir. Yalnız, o esbab bir derece hükmünü icra edip başlarını perde-i nizam ve selasetten çıkarmışlar. Fakat nasıl ki yeknesak, düz bir ağacın gövdesinden bir kısım çıkıntılar, sivricikler çıkar. Lâkin ağacın tenasübünü bozmak için çıkmıyorlar. Belki o ağacın ziynetli tekemmülüne ve cemaline medar olan meyveyi vermek için çıkıyorlar. Aynen bunun gibi şu esbab dahi Kur’an’ın selaset-i nazmına kıymettar manaları ifade için sivri başlarını çıkarıyorlar. İşte o Kur’an-ı Mübin, yirmi senede hâcetlerin mevkileri itibarıyla necim necim olarak, müteferrik parça parça nüzul ettiği halde, öyle bir kemal-i tenasübü vardır ki güya bir defada nâzil olmuş gibi bir münasebet gösteriyor. Hem o Kur’an, yirmi senede hem muhtelif, mütebayin esbab-ı nüzule göre geldiği halde, tesanüdün kemalini öyle gösteriyor; güya bir sebeb-i vâhidle nüzul etmiştir. Hem o Kur’an, mütefavit ve mükerrer suallerin cevabı olarak geldiği halde, nihayet imtizaç ve ittihadı gösteriyor. Güya bir sual-i vâhidin cevabıdır. Hem Kur’an mütegayir, müteaddid hâdisatın ahkâmını beyan için geldiği halde, öyle bir kemal-i intizamı gösteriyor ki güya bir hâdise-i vâhidin beyanıdır. Hem Kur’an mütehalif, mütenevvi halette hadsiz muhatapların fehimlerine münasip üsluplarda tenezzülat-ı kelâmiye ile nâzil olduğu halde, öyle bir hüsn-ü temasül ve güzel bir selaset gösteriyor ki güya halet birdir, bir derece-i fehimdir; su gibi akar bir selaset gösteriyor. Hem o Kur’an mütebaid, müteaddid muhatabîn esnafına müteveccihen mütekellim olduğu halde, öyle bir suhulet-i beyanı, bir cezalet-i nizamı bir vuzuh-u ifhamı var ki güya muhatabı bir sınıftır. Hattâ her bir sınıf zanneder ki bi’l-asale muhatap yalnız kendisidir. Hem Kur’an, mütefavit mütederric irşadî bazı gayelere îsal ve hidayet etmek için nâzil olduğu halde, öyle bir kemal-i istikamet, öyle bir dikkat-i muvazenet, öyle bir hüsn-ü intizam vardır ki güya maksat birdir. İşte bu esbablar, müşevveşiyetin esbabı iken Kur’an’ın i’caz-ı beyanında, selaset ve tenasübünde istihdam edilmişlerdir. Evet, kalbi sekamsiz, aklı müstakim, vicdanı marazsız, zevki selim her adam Kur’an’ın beyanında güzel bir selaset, rânâ bir tenasüp, hoş bir ahenk, yekta bir fesahat görür. Hem basîresinde selim bir gözü olan görür ki Kur’an’da öyle bir göz vardır ki o göz bütün kâinatı zahir ve bâtını ile vâzıh, göz önünde bir sahife gibi görür, istediği gibi çevirir, istediği bir tarzda o sahifenin manalarını söyler. Şu Birinci Nur’un hakikatini misaller ile tavzih etsek birkaç mücelled lâzım. Öyle ise sair risale-i Arabiyemde ve İşaratü’l-İ’caz’da ve şu yirmi beş adet Sözlerde şu hakikatin ispatına dair olan izahatla iktifa edip misal olarak mecmu-u Kur’an’ı birden gösteriyorum. İkinci Nuru Kur’an-ı Hakîm’in âyetlerinin hâtimelerinde gösterdiği fezlekeler ve esma-i hüsna cihetindeki üslub-u bedîîsinde olan meziyet-i i’caziyeye dairdir. İhtar: Şu İkinci Nur’da çok âyetler gelecektir. O âyetler, yalnız İkinci Nur’un misalleri değil belki geçmiş mesail ve şuâların misalleri dahi olurlar. Bunları hakkıyla izah etmek çok uzun gelir. Şimdilik ihtisar ve icmale mecburum. Onun için gayet muhtasar bir tarzda şu sırr-ı azîm-i i’cazın misallerinden olan âyetlere birer işaret edip tafsilatını başka vakte ta’lik ettik. İşte Kur’an-ı Mu’cizü’l-Beyan, âyetlerin hâtimelerinde galiben bazı fezlekeleri zikreder ki o fezlekeler, ya esma-i hüsnayı veya manalarını tazammun ediyor veyahut aklı tefekküre sevk etmek için akla havale eder veyahut makasıd-ı Kur’aniyeden bir kaide-i külliyeyi tazammun eder ki âyetin tekid ve teyidi için fezlekeler yapar. İşte o fezlekelerde Kur’an’ın hikmet-i ulviyesinden bazı işarat ve hidayet-i İlahiyenin âb-ı hayatından bazı reşaşat, i’caz-ı Kur’an’ın berklerinden bazı şerarat vardır. Şimdi pek çok o işarattan yalnız on tanesini icmalen zikrederiz. Hem pek çok misallerinden birer misal ve her bir misalin pek çok hakaikinden yalnız her birinde bir hakikatin meal-i icmalîsine işaret ederiz. Bu on işaretin ekserisi, ekser âyetlerde müctemian beraber bulunup hakiki bir nakş-ı i’cazî teşkil ederler. Hem misal olarak getirdiğimiz âyetlerin ekserisi, ekser işarata misaldir. Biz yalnız her âyetten bir işaret göstereceğiz. Misal getireceğimiz âyetlerden eski Sözlerde bahsi geçenlerin yalnız mealine bir hafif işaret ederiz. BİRİNCİ MEZİYET-İ CEZALET: Kur’an-ı Hakîm, i’cazkâr beyanatıyla Sâni’-i Zülcelal’in ef’al ve eserlerini nazara karşı serer, bast eder. Sonra o âsâr ve ef’alinde esma-i İlahiyeyi istihraç eder veya haşir ve tevhid gibi bir makasıd-ı asliye-i Kur’aniyeyi ispat ediyor. Birinci mananın misallerinden mesela هُوَ الَّذٖى خَلَقَ لَكُمْ مَا فِى الْاَرْضِ جَمٖيعًا ثُمَّ اسْتَوٰٓى اِلَى السَّمَٓاءِ فَسَوّٰيهُنَّ سَبْعَ سَمٰوَاتٍ وَهُوَ بِكُلِّ شَىْءٍ عَلٖيمٌ İkinci şıkkın misallerinden mesela اَلَمْ نَجْعَلِ الْاَرْضَ مِهَادًا ۞ وَ الْجِبَالَ اَوْتَادًا ۞ وَخَلَقْنَاكُمْ اَزْوَاجًا …اِلٰى اٰخِرِ اِنَّ يَوْمَ الْفَصْلِ كَانَ مٖيقَاتًا e kadar… Birinci âyette âsârı bast edip bir neticenin, bir mühim maksudun mukaddimatı gibi; ilim ve kudrete, gayat ve nizamatıyla şehadet eden en azîm eserleri serdeder. Alîm ismini istihraç eder. İkinci âyette, Birinci Şule’nin Birinci Şuâ’ının Üçüncü Nokta’sında bir derece izah olunduğu gibi Cenab-ı Hakk’ın büyük ef’alini, azîm âsârını zikrederek neticesinde yevm-i fasl olan haşri, netice olarak zikrediyor. İKİNCİ NÜKTE-İ BELÂGAT: Kur’an, beşerin nazarına sanat-ı İlahiyenin mensucatını açar, gösterir. Sonra fezlekede o mensucatı, esma içinde tayyeder veyahut akla havale eder. Birincinin misallerinden mesela قُلْ مَنْ يَرْزُقُكُمْ مِنَ السَّمَٓاءِ وَالْاَرْضِ اَمَّنْ يَمْلِكُ السَّمْعَ وَالْاَبْصَارَ وَمَنْ يُخْرِجُ الْحَىَّ مِنَ الْمَيِّتِ وَيُخْرِجُ الْمَيِّتَ مِنَ الْحَىِّ وَمَنْ يُدَبِّرُ الْاَمْرَ فَسَيَقُولُونَ اللّٰهُ فَقُلْ اَفَلَا تَتَّقُونَ ۞ فَذٰلِكُمُ اللّٰهُ رَبُّكُمُ الْحَقُّ İşte başta der: “Sema ve zemini, rızkınıza iki hazine gibi müheyya edip oradan yağmuru, buradan hububatı çıkaran kimdir? Allah’tan başka koca sema ve zemini iki mutî hazinedar hükmüne kimse getirebilir mi? Öyle ise şükür ona münhasırdır.” İkinci fıkrada der ki: “Sizin azalarınız içinde en kıymettar göz ve kulaklarınızın mâliki kimdir? Hangi tezgâh ve dükkândan aldınız? Bu latîf kıymettar göz ve kulağı verecek ancak Rabb’inizdir. Sizi icad edip terbiye eden odur ki bunları size vermiştir. Öyle ise yalnız Rab odur, Mabud da o olabilir.” Üçüncü fıkrada der: “Ölmüş yeri ihya edip yüz binler ölmüş taifeleri ihya eden kimdir? Hak’tan başka ve bütün kâinatın Hâlık’ından başka şu işi kim yapabilir? Elbette o yapar. O ihya eder. Madem Hak’tır, hukuku zayi etmeyecektir. Sizi bir mahkeme-i kübraya gönderecektir. Yeri ihya ettiği gibi sizi de ihya edecektir.” Dördüncü fıkrada der: “Bu azîm kâinatı bir saray gibi bir şehir gibi kemal-i intizamla idare edip tedbirini gören, Allah’tan başka kim olabilir? Madem Allah’tan başka olamaz; koca kâinatı bütün ecramıyla gayet kolay idare eden kudret o derece kusursuz, nihayetsizdir ki hiçbir şerik ve iştirake ve muavenet ve yardıma ihtiyacı olamaz. Koca kâinatı idare eden, küçük mahlukatı başka ellere bırakmaz. Demek, ister istemez “Allah” diyeceksiniz.” İşte, birinci ve dördüncü fıkra “Allah” der, ikinci fıkra “Rab” der, üçüncü fıkra “El-Hak” der. فَذٰلِكُمُ اللّٰهُ رَبُّكُمُ الْحَقُّ ne kadar mu’cizane düştüğünü anla. İşte Cenab-ı Hakk’ın azîm tasarrufatını, kudretinin mühim mensucatını zikreder. Sonra da o azîm âsârın, mensucatın destgâhı فَذٰلِكُمُ اللّٰهُ رَبُّكُمُ الْحَقُّ der. Yani “Hak” “Rab” “Allah” isimlerini zikretmekle o tasarrufat-ı azîmenin menbaını gösterir. İkincinin misallerinden: اِنَّ فٖى خَلْقِ السَّمٰوَاتِ وَالْاَرْضِ وَاخْتِلَافِ الَّيْلِ وَالنَّهَارِ وَالْفُلْكِ الَّتٖى تَجْرٖى فِى الْبَحْرِ بِمَا يَنْفَعُ النَّاسَ وَمَٓا اَنْزَلَ اللّٰهُ مِنَ السَّمَٓاءِ مِنْ مَٓاءٍ فَاَحْيَا بِهِ الْاَرْضَ بَعْدَ مَوْتِهَا وَبَثَّ فٖيهَا مِنْ كُلِّ دَٓابَّةٍ وَتَصْرٖيفِ الرِّيَاحِ وَالسَّحَابِ الْمُسَخَّرِ بَيْنَ السَّمَٓاءِ وَالْاَرْضِ لَاٰيَاتٍ لِقَوْمٍ يَعْقِلُونَ İşte Cenab-ı Hakk’ın kemal-i kudretini ve azamet-i rububiyetini gösteren ve vahdaniyetine şehadet eden semavat ve arzın hilkatindeki tecelli-i saltanat-ı uluhiyet; ve gece gündüzün ihtilafındaki tecelli-i rububiyet; ve hayat-ı içtimaiye-i insana en büyük bir vasıta olan gemiyi denizde teshir ile tecelli-i rahmet; ve semadan âb-ı hayatı ölmüş zemine gönderip zemini yüz bin taifeleriyle ihya edip bir mahşer-i acayip suretine getirmekteki tecelli-i azamet-i kudret; ve zeminde hadsiz muhtelif hayvanatı basit bir topraktan halk etmekteki tecelli-i rahmet ve kudret; ve rüzgârları, nebatat ve hayvanatın teneffüs ve telkîhlerine hizmet gibi vezaif-i azîme ile tavzif edip tedbir ve teneffüse salih vaziyete getirmek için tahrik ve idaresindeki tecelli-i rahmet ve hikmet; ve zemin ve âsuman ortasında vasıta-i rahmet olan bulutları bir mahşer-i acayip gibi muallakta toplayıp dağıtmak, bir ordu gibi istirahat ettirip vazife başına davet etmek gibi teshirindeki tecelli-i rububiyet gibi mensucat-ı sanatı ta’dad ettikten sonra aklı, onların hakaikine ve tafsiline sevk edip tefekkür ettirmek için لَاٰيَاتٍ لِقَوْمٍ يَعْقِلُونَ der. Onunla ukûlü ikaz için akla havale eder. ÜÇÜNCÜ MEZİYET-İ CEZALET: Bazen Kur’an, Cenab-ı Hakk’ın fiillerini tafsil ediyor. Sonra bir fezleke ile icmal eder. Tafsiliyle kanaat verir, icmal ile hıfzettirir, bağlar. Mesela وَكَذٰلِكَ يَجْتَبٖيكَ رَبُّكَ وَيُعَلِّمُكَ مِنْ تَاْوٖيلِ الْاَحَادٖيثِ وَيُتِمُّ نِعْمَتَهُ عَلَيْكَ وَعَلٰٓى اٰلِ يَعْقُوبَ كَمَٓا اَتَمَّهَا عَلٰٓى اَبَوَيْكَ مِنْ قَبْلُ اِبْرَاهٖيمَ وَاِسْحٰقَ اِنَّ رَبَّكَ عَلٖيمٌ حَكٖيمٌ İşte Hazret-i Yusuf ve ecdadına edilen nimetleri şu âyetle işaret eder. Der ki: Sizi bütün insanlar içinde makam-ı nübüvvetle serfiraz, bütün silsile-i enbiyayı, silsilenize rabtedip silsilenizi nev-i beşer içinde bütün silsilenin serdarı; hanedanınızı ulûm-u İlahiye ve hikmet-i Rabbaniyeye bir hücre-i talim ve hidayet suretinde getirip o ilim ve hikmetle dünyanın saadetkârane saltanatını, âhiretin saadet-i ebediyesiyle sizde birleştirmek, seni ilim ve hikmetle Mısır’a hem aziz bir reis hem âlî bir nebi hem hakîm bir mürşid etmek olan nimet-i İlahiyeyi zikir ve ta’dad edip, ilim ve hikmet ile onu, âbâ ve ecdadını mümtaz ettiğini zikrediyor. Sonra “Senin Rabb’in Alîm ve Hakîm’dir.” der. “Onun rububiyeti ve hikmeti iktiza eder ki seni ve âbâ ve ecdadını Alîm-i Hakîm ismine mazhar etsin.” İşte o mufassal nimetleri, şu fezleke ile icmal eder. Hem mesela قُلِ اللّٰهُمَّ مَالِكَ الْمُلْكِ تُؤْتِى الْمُلْكَ مَنْ تَشَٓاءُ İşte şu âyet, Cenab-ı Hakk’ın nev-i beşerin hayat-ı içtimaiyesindeki tasarrufatını şöyle gösteriyor ki izzet ve zillet, fakr ve servet doğrudan doğruya Cenab-ı Hakk’ın meşietine ve iradesine bağlıdır. Demek, kesret-i tabakatın en dağınık tasarrufatına kadar, meşiet ve takdir-i İlahiye iledir. Tesadüf karışamaz. Şu hükmü verdikten sonra insaniyet hayatında en mühim iş, onun rızkıdır. Şu âyet, beşerin rızkını doğrudan doğruya Rezzak-ı Hakiki’nin hazine-i rahmetinden gönderdiğini bir iki mukaddime ile ispat eder. Şöyle ki der: “Rızkınız, yerin hayatına bağlıdır. Yerin dirilmesi ise bahara bakar. Bahar ise şems ve kameri teshir eden, gece ve gündüzü çeviren zatın elindedir. Öyle ise bir elmayı, bir adama hakiki rızık olarak vermek; bütün yeryüzünü bütün meyvelerle dolduran o zat verebilir. Ve o, ona hakiki Rezzak olur.” Sonra da وَ تَرْزُقُ مَنْ تَشَٓاءُ بِغَيْرِ حِسَابٍ der. Bu cümlede o tafsilatlı fiilleri icmal ve ispat eder. Yani “Size hesapsız rızık veren odur ki bu fiilleri yapar.” DÖRDÜNCÜ NÜKTE-İ BELÂGAT: Kur’an kâh olur, mahlukat-ı İlahiyeyi bir tertiple zikreder; sonra o mahlukat içinde bir nizam, bir mizan olduğunu ve onun semereleri olduğunu göstermekle güya bir şeffafiyet, bir parlaklık veriyor ki sonra o âyine-misal tertibinden cilvesi bulunan esma-i İlahiyeyi gösteriyor. Güya o mahlukat-ı mezkûre, elfazdır. Şu esma onun manaları, yahut o meyvelerin çekirdekleri, yahut hülâsalarıdırlar Mesela وَلَقَدْ خَلَقْنَا الْاِنْسَانَ مِنْ سُلَالَةٍ مِنْ طٖينٍ ۞ ثُمَّ جَعَلْنَاهُ نُطْفَةً فٖى قَرَارٍ مَكٖينٍ ۞ ثُمَّ خَلَقْنَا النُّطْفَةَ عَلَقَةً فَخَلَقْنَا الْعَلَقَةَ مُضْغَةً فَخَلَقْنَا الْمُضْغَةَ عِظَامًا فَكَسَوْنَا الْعِظَامَ لَحْمًا ثُمَّ اَنْشَاْنَاهُ خَلْقًا اٰخَرَ فَتَبَارَكَ اللّٰهُ اَحْسَنُ الْخَالِقٖينَ İşte Kur’an, hilkat-i insanın o acib, garib, bedî’, muntazam, mevzun etvarını öyle âyine-misal bir tarzda zikredip tertip ediyor ki فَتَبَارَكَ اللّٰهُ اَحْسَنُ الْخَالِقٖينَ içinde kendi kendine görünüyor ve kendini dedirttiriyor. Hattâ vahyin bir kâtibi şu âyeti yazarken daha şu kelime gelmezden evvel şu kelimeyi söylemiştir. “Acaba bana da mı vahiy gelmiş?” zannında bulunmuş. Halbuki evvelki kelâmın kemal-i nizam ve şeffafiyetidir ve insicamıdır ki o kelâm gelmeden kendini göstermiştir. Hem mesela اِنَّ رَبَّكُمُ اللّٰهُ الَّذٖى خَلَقَ السَّمٰوَاتِ وَالْاَرْضَ فٖى سِتَّةِ اَيَّامٍ ثُمَّ اسْتَوٰى عَلَى الْعَرْشِ يُغْشِى الَّيْلَ النَّهَارَ يَطْلُبُهُ حَثٖيثًا وَالشَّمْسَ وَالْقَمَرَ وَالنُّجُومَ مُسَخَّرَاتٍ بِاَمْرِهٖ اَلَا لَهُ الْخَلْقُ وَالْاَمْرُ تَبَارَكَ اللّٰهُ رَبُّ الْعَالَمٖينَ İşte Kur’an şu âyette azamet-i kudret-i İlahiye ve saltanat-ı rububiyeti öyle bir tarzda gösteriyor ki güneş, ay, yıldızlar emirber neferleri gibi emrine müheyya; gece ve gündüzü, beyaz ve siyah iki hat gibi veya iki şerit gibi birbiri arkasında döndürüp âyât-ı rububiyetini kâinat sahifelerinde yazan ve arş-ı rububiyetinde duran bir Kadîr-i Zülcelal’i gösterdiğinden, her ruh işitse بَارَكَ اللّٰهُ ، مَاشَاءَ اللّٰهُ ، فَتَبَارَكَ اللّٰهُ رَبُّ الْعَالَمٖينَ demeye hâhişger olur. Demek تَبَارَكَ اللّٰهُ رَبُّ الْعَالَمٖينَ sâbıkın hülâsası, çekirdeği, meyvesi ve âb-ı hayatı hükmüne geçer. BEŞİNCİ MEZİYET-İ CEZALET: Kur’an bazen tagayyüre maruz ve muhtelif keyfiyata medar maddî cüz’iyatı zikreder. Onları hakaik-i sabite suretine çevirmek için sabit, nurani, küllî esma ile icmal eder, bağlar. Veyahut tefekküre ve ibrete teşvik eder bir fezleke ile hâtime verir. Birinci mananın misallerinden mesela وَعَلَّمَ اٰدَمَ الْاَسْمَٓاءَ كُلَّهَا ثُمَّ عَرَضَهُمْ عَلَى الْمَلٰٓئِكَةِ فَقَالَ اَنْبِئُونٖى بِاَسْمَٓاءِ هٰٓؤُلَٓاءِ اِنْ كُنْتُمْ صَادِقٖينَ ۞ قَالُوا سُبْحَانَكَ لَا عِلْمَ لَنَٓا اِلَّا مَا عَلَّمْتَنَٓا اِنَّكَ اَنْتَ الْعَلٖيمُ الْحَكٖيمُ İşte şu âyet evvela: “Hazret-i Âdem’in hilafet meselesinde, melaikelere rüçhaniyetine medar onun ilmi olduğu” olan bir hâdise-i cüz’iyeyi zikreder. Sonra o hâdisede melaikelerin Hazret-i Âdem’e karşı ilim noktasında hâdise-i mağlubiyetlerini zikreder. Sonra bu iki hâdiseyi iki ism-i küllî ile icmal ediyor. Yani اَنْتَ الْعَلٖيمُ الْحَكٖيمُ yani “Alîm ve Hakîm sen olduğun için Âdem’i talim ettin, bize galip oldu. Hakîm olduğun için bize istidadımıza göre veriyorsun. Onun istidadına göre rüçhaniyet veriyorsun.” İkinci mananın misallerinden mesela وَاِنَّ لَكُمْ فِى الْاَنْعَامِ لَعِبْرَةً نُسْقٖيكُمْ مِمَّا فٖى بُطُونِهٖ مِنْ بَيْنِ فَرْثٍ وَدَمٍ لَبَنًا خَالِصًا سَٓائِغًا لِلشَّارِبٖينَ … اِلٰى اٰخِرِ فٖيهِ شِفَٓاءٌ لِلنَّاسِ اِنَّ فٖى ذٰلِكَ لَاٰيَةً لِقَوْمٍ يَتَفَكَّرُونَ İşte şu âyetler, Cenab-ı Hakk’ın koyun, keçi, inek, deve gibi mahluklarını insanlara hâlis, safi, leziz bir süt çeşmesi; üzüm ve hurma gibi masnûları da insanlara latîf, leziz, tatlı birer nimet tablaları ve kazanları; ve arı gibi küçük mu’cizat-ı kudretini şifalı ve tatlı güzel bir şerbetçi yaptığını âyet şöylece gösterdikten sonra tefekküre, ibrete, başka şeyleri de kıyas etmeye teşvik için اِنَّ فٖى ذٰلِكَ لَاٰيَةً لِقَوْمٍ يَتَفَكَّرُونَ der, hâtime verir. ALTINCI NÜKTE-İ BELÂGAT: Kâh oluyor ki âyet, geniş bir kesrete ahkâm-ı rububiyeti serer, sonra birlik ciheti hükmünde bir rabıta-i vahdet ile birleştirir veyahut bir kaide-i külliye içinde yerleştirir. Mesela وَسِعَ كُرْسِيُّهُ السَّمٰوَاتِ وَالْاَرْضَ وَلَا يَؤُدُهُ حِفْظُهُمَا وَهُوَ الْعَلِىُّ الْعَظٖيمُ İşte Âyetü’l-Kürsî’de on cümle ile on tabaka-i tevhidi ayrı ayrı renklerde ispat etmekle beraber مَنْ ذَا الَّذٖى يَشْفَعُ عِنْدَهُٓ اِلَّا بِاِذْنِهٖ cümlesiyle gayet keskin bir şiddetle şirki ve gayrın müdahalesini keser, atar. Hem şu âyet ism-i a’zamın mazharı olduğundan hakaik-i İlahiyeye ait manaları a’zamî derecededir ki a’zamiyet derecesinde bir tasarruf-u rububiyeti gösteriyor. Hem umum semavat ve arza birden müteveccih tedbir-i uluhiyeti en a’zamî bir derecede umuma şâmil bir hafîziyeti zikrettikten sonra bir rabıta-i vahdet ve birlik ciheti, o a’zamî tecelliyatlarının menbalarını وَهُوَ الْعَلِىُّ الْعَظٖيمُ ile hülâsa eder. Hem mesela اَللّٰهُ الَّذٖى خَلَقَ السَّمٰوَاتِ وَالْاَرْضَ وَاَنْزَلَ مِنَ السَّمَٓاءِ مَٓاءً فَاَخْرَجَ بِهٖ مِنَ الثَّمَرَاتِ رِزْقًا لَكُمْ وَسَخَّرَ لَكُمُ الْفُلْكَ لِتَجْرِىَ فِى الْبَحْرِ بِاَمْرِهٖ وَسَخَّرَ لَكُمُ الْاَنْهَارَ ۞ وَسَخَّرَ لَكُمُ الشَّمْسَ وَالْقَمَرَ دَٓائِبَيْنِ وَسَخَّرَ لَكُمُ الَّيْلَ وَالنَّهَارَ ۞ وَاٰتٰيكُمْ مِنْ كُلِّ مَا سَاَلْتُمُوهُ وَاِنْ تَعُدُّوا نِعْمَتَ اللّٰهِ لَا تُحْصُوهَا İşte şu âyetler, evvela Cenab-ı Hakk’ın insana karşı şu koca kâinatı nasıl bir saray hükmünde halk edip semadan zemine âb-ı hayatı gönderip, insanlara rızkı yetiştirmek için zemini ve semayı iki hizmetkâr ettiği gibi zeminin sair aktarında bulunan her bir nevi meyvelerinden, her bir adama istifade imkânı vermek hem insanlara semere-i sa’ylerini mübadele edip her nevi medar-ı maişetini temin etmek için gemiyi insana musahhar etmiştir. Yani denize, rüzgâra, ağaca öyle bir vaziyet vermiş ki rüzgâr bir kamçı, gemi bir at, deniz onun ayağı altında bir çöl gibi durur. İnsanları gemi vasıtasıyla bütün zemine münasebettar etmekle beraber ırmakları, büyük nehirleri, insanın fıtrî birer vesait-i nakliyesi hükmünde teshir, hem güneş ile ayı seyrettirip mevsimleri ve mevsimlerde değişen Mün’im-i Hakiki’nin renk renk nimetlerini insanlara takdim etmek için iki musahhar hizmetkâr ve o büyük dolabı çevirmek için iki dümenci hükmünde halk etmiş. Hem gece ve gündüzü insana musahhar yani hâb-ı rahatına geceyi örtü, gündüzü maişetlerine ticaretgâh hükmünde teshir etmiştir. İşte bu niam-ı İlahiyeyi ta’dad ettikten sonra, insana verilen nimetlerin ne kadar geniş bir dairesi olduğunu gösterip, o dairede ne derece hadsiz nimetler dolu olduğunu şu وَاٰتٰيكُمْ مِنْ كُلِّ مَا سَاَلْتُمُوهُ وَاِنْ تَعُدُّوا نِعْمَتَ اللّٰهِ لَا تُحْصُوهَا fezleke ile gösterir. Yani istidat ve ihtiyac-ı fıtrî lisanıyla insan ne istemişse bütün verilmiş. İnsana olan nimet-i İlahiye, ta’dad ile bitmez, tükenmez. Evet, insanın madem bir sofra-i nimeti semavat ve arz ise ve o sofradaki nimetlerden bir kısmı şems, kamer, gece, gündüz gibi şeyler ise elbette insana müteveccih olan nimetler hadd ü hesaba gelmez. YEDİNCİ SIRR-I BELÂGAT: Kâh oluyor ki âyet; zahirî sebebi, icadın kabiliyetinden azletmek ve uzak göstermek için müsebbebin gayelerini, semerelerini gösteriyor. Tâ anlaşılsın ki sebep, yalnız zahirî bir perdedir. Çünkü gayet hakîmane gayeleri ve mühim semereleri irade etmek, gayet Alîm, Hakîm birinin işi olmak lâzımdır. Sebebi ise şuursuz, camiddir. Hem semere ve gayetini zikretmekle âyet gösteriyor ki sebepler çendan nazar-ı zahirîde ve vücudda müsebbebat ile muttasıl ve bitişik görünür. Fakat hakikatte mabeynlerinde uzak bir mesafe var. Sebepten müsebbebin icadına kadar o derece uzaklık var ki en büyük bir sebebin eli, en edna bir müsebbebin icadına yetişemez. İşte sebep ve müsebbeb ortasındaki uzun mesafede, esma-i İlahiye birer yıldız gibi tulû eder. Matla’ları, o mesafe-i maneviyedir. Nasıl ki zahir nazarda dağların daire-i ufkunda semanın etekleri muttasıl ve mukarin görünür. Halbuki daire-i ufk-u cibalîden semanın eteğine kadar, umum yıldızların matla’ları ve başka şeylerin meskenleri olan bir mesafe-i azîme bulunduğu gibi; esbab ile müsebbebat mabeyninde öyle bir mesafe-i maneviye var ki imanın dürbünüyle, Kur’an’ın nuruyla görünür. Mesela فَلْيَنْظُرِ الْاِنْسَانُ اِلٰى طَعَامِهٖ ۞ اَنَّا صَبَبْنَا الْمَٓاءَ صَبًّا ۞ ثُمَّ شَقَقْنَا الْاَرْضَ شَقًّا ۞ فَاَنْبَتْنَا فٖيهَا حَبًّا ۞ وَ عِنَبًا وَ قَضْبًا ۞ وَ زَيْتُونًا وَ نَخْلًا ۞ وَ حَدَٓائِقَ غُلْبًا ۞ وَ فَاكِهَةً وَ اَبًّا ۞ مَتَاعًا لَكُمْ وَ لِاَنْعَامِكُمْ İşte şu âyet-i kerîme, mu’cizat-ı kudret-i İlahiyeyi bir tertib-i hikmetle zikrederek esbabı müsebbebata rabtedip en âhirde مَتَاعًا لَكُمْ lafzıyla bir gayeyi gösterir ki o gaye, bütün o müteselsil esbab ve müsebbebat içinde o gayeyi gören ve takip eden gizli bir mutasarrıf bulunduğunu ve o esbab, onun perdesi olduğunu ispat eder. Evet مَتَاعًا لَكُمْ وَ لِاَنْعَامِكُمْ tabiriyle bütün esbabı, icad kabiliyetinden azleder. Manen der: Size ve hayvanatınıza rızkı yetiştirmek için su semadan geliyor. O suda, size ve hayvanatınıza acıyıp şefkat edip rızık yetiştirmek kabiliyeti olmadığından su gelmiyor, gönderiliyor demektir. Hem toprak, nebatatıyla açılıp rızkınız oradan geliyor. Hissiz, şuursuz toprak, sizin rızkınızı düşünüp şefkat etmek kabiliyetinden pek uzak olduğundan toprak kendi kendine açılmıyor, birisi o kapıyı açıyor, nimetleri ellerinize veriyor. Hem otlar, ağaçlar sizin rızkınızı düşünüp merhameten size meyveleri, hububatı yetiştirmekten pek çok uzak olduğundan, âyet gösteriyor ki onlar bir Hakîm-i Rahîm’in perde arkasından uzattığı ipler ve şeritlerdir ki nimetlerini onlara takmış, zîhayatlara uzatıyor. İşte şu beyanattan Rahîm, Rezzak, Mün’im, Kerîm gibi çok esmanın matla’ları görünüyor. Hem mesela اَلَمْ تَرَ اَنَّ اللّٰهَ يُزْجٖى سَحَابًا ثُمَّ يُؤَلِّفُ بَيْنَهُ ثُمَّ يَجْعَلُهُ رُكَامًا فَتَرَى الْوَدْقَ يَخْرُجُ مِنْ خِلَالِهٖ وَ يُنَزِّلُ مِنَ السَّمَٓاءِ مِنْ جِبَالٍ فٖيهَا مِنْ بَرَدٍ فَيُصٖيبُ بِهٖ مَنْ يَشَٓاءُ وَ يَصْرِفُهُ عَنْ مَنْ يَشَٓاءُ يَكَادُ سَنَا بَرْقِهٖ يَذْهَبُ بِالْاَبْصَارِ ۞ يُقَلِّبُ اللّٰهُ الَّيْلَ وَ النَّهَارَ اِنَّ فٖى ذٰلِكَ لَعِبْرَةً لِاُولِى الْاَبْصَارِ ۞ وَاللّٰهُ خَلَقَ كُلَّ دَٓابَّةٍ مِنْ مَٓاءٍ فَمِنْهُمْ مَنْ يَمْشٖى عَلٰى بَطْنِهٖ وَ مِنْهُمْ مَنْ يَمْشٖى عَلٰى رِجْلَيْنِ وَ مِنْهُمْ مَنْ يَمْشٖى عَلٰٓى اَرْبَعٍ يَخْلُقُ اللّٰهُ مَا يَشَٓاءُ اِنَّ اللّٰهَ عَلٰى كُلِّ شَىْءٍ قَدٖيرٌ İşte şu âyet, mu’cizat-ı rububiyetin en mühimlerinden ve hazine-i rahmetin en acib perdesi olan bulutların teşkilatında yağmur yağdırmaktaki tasarrufat-ı acibeyi beyan ederken güya bulutun eczaları cevv-i havada dağılıp saklandığı vakit, istirahate giden neferat misillü bir boru sesiyle toplandığı gibi emr-i İlahî ile toplanır, bulut teşkil eder. Sonra küçük küçük taifeler bir ordu teşkil eder gibi o parça parça bulutları telif edip kıyamette seyyar dağlar cesamet ve şeklinde ve rutubet ve beyazlık cihetinde kar ve dolu keyfiyetinde olan o sehab parçalarından âb-ı hayatı bütün zîhayata gönderiyor. Fakat o göndermekte bir irade, bir kasd görünüyor. Hâcata göre geliyor, demek gönderiliyor. Cevv berrak, safi, hiçbir şey yokken bir mahşer-i acayip gibi dağvari parçalar kendi kendine toplanmıyor; belki zîhayatı tanıyan birisidir ki gönderiyor. İşte şu mesafe-i maneviyede Kadîr, Alîm, Mutasarrıf, Müdebbir, Mürebbi, Mugîs, Muhyî gibi esmaların matla’ları görünüyor. SEKİZİNCİ MEZİYET-İ CEZALET: Kur’an kâh oluyor ki Cenab-ı Hakk’ın âhirette hârika ef’allerini kalbe kabul ettirmek için ihzariye hükmünde ve zihni tasdike müheyya etmek için bir i’dadiye suretinde dünyadaki acayip ef’alini zikreder veyahut istikbalî ve uhrevî olan ef’al-i acibe-i İlahiyeyi öyle bir surette zikreder ki meşhudumuz olan çok nazireleriyle onlara kanaatimiz gelir. Mesela اَوَ لَمْ يَرَ الْاِنْسَانُ اَنَّا خَلَقْنَاهُ مِنْ نُطْفَةٍ فَاِذَا هُوَ خَصٖيمٌ مُبٖينٌ tâ surenin âhirine kadar… İşte şu bahiste haşir meselesinde Kur’an-ı Hakîm, haşri ispat için yedi sekiz surette muhtelif bir tarzda ispat ediyor. Evvela, neş’e-i ûlâyı nazara verir. Der ki: Nutfeden alakaya, alakadan mudgaya, mudgadan tâ hilkat-i insaniyeye kadar olan neş’etinizi görüyorsunuz. Nasıl oluyor ki neş’e-i uhrayı inkâr ediyorsunuz? O, onun misli, belki daha ehvenidir. Hem Cenab-ı Hak, insana karşı ettiği ihsanat-ı azîmeyi اَلَّذٖى جَعَلَ لَكُمْ مِنَ الشَّجَرِ الْاَخْضَرِ نَارًا kelimesiyle işaret edip der: Size böyle nimet eden zat, sizi başıboş bırakmaz ki kabre girip kalkmamak üzere yatasınız. Hem remzen der: Ölmüş ağaçların dirilip yeşillenmesini görüyorsunuz. Odun gibi kemiklerin hayat bulmasını kıyas edemeyip istib’ad ediyorsunuz. Hem semavat ve arzı halk eden, semavat ve arzın meyvesi olan insanın hayat ve mematından âciz kalır mı? Koca ağacı idare eden, o ağacın meyvesine ehemmiyet vermeyip başkasına mal eder mi? Bütün ağacın neticesini terk etmekle bütün eczasıyla hikmetle yoğrulmuş hilkat şeceresini abes ve beyhude yapar mı zannedersiniz? Der: Haşirde sizi ihya edecek zat, öyle bir zattır ki bütün kâinat, ona emirber nefer hükmündedir. “Emr-i kün feyekûn”e karşı kemal-i inkıyad ile serfürû eder. Bir baharı halk etmek bir çiçek kadar ona ehven gelir. Bütün hayvanatı icad etmek, bir sinek icadı kadar kudretine kolay gelir bir zattır. Öyle bir zata karşı, مَنْ يُحْيِى الْعِظَامَ deyip kudretine karşı taciz ile meydan okunmaz. Sonra فَسُبْحَانَ الَّذٖى بِيَدِهٖ مَلَكُوتُ كُلِّ شَىْءٍ tabiriyle her şeyin dizgini elinde, her şeyin anahtarı yanında, gece ve gündüzü, kış ve yazı bir kitap sahifeleri gibi kolayca çevirir; dünya ve âhireti, iki menzil gibi bunu kapar, onu açar bir Kadîr-i Zülcelal’dir. Madem böyledir, bütün delailin neticesi olarak وَ اِلَيْهِ تُرْجَعُونَ yani “Kabirden sizi ihya edip haşre getirip huzur-u kibriyasında hesabınızı görecektir.” İşte şu âyetler, haşrin kabulüne zihni müheyya etti, kalbi de hazır etti. Çünkü nezairini dünyevî ef’al ile de gösterdi. Hem kâh oluyor ki ef’al-i uhreviyesini öyle bir tarzda zikreder ki dünyevî nezairlerini ihsas etsin, tâ istib’ad ve inkâra meydan kalmasın. Mesela اِذَا الشَّمْسُ كُوِّرَتْ … الخ ve اِذَا السَّمَٓاءُ انْفَطَرَتْ … الخ ve اِذَا السَّمَٓاءُ انْشَقَّتْ İşte şu surelerde kıyamet ve haşirdeki inkılabat-ı azîmeyi ve tasarrufat-ı rububiyeti öyle bir tarzda zikreder ki insan onların nazirelerini dünyada, mesela güzde, baharda gördüğü için kalbe dehşet verip akla sığmayan o inkılabatı kolayca kabul eder. Şu üç surenin meal-i icmalîsine işaret dahi pek uzun olur. Onun için bir tek kelimeyi numune olarak göstereceğiz. Mesela اِذَا الصُّحُفُ نُشِرَتْ kelimesi ifade eder ki haşirde herkesin bütün a’mali bir sahife içinde yazılı olarak neşrediliyor. Şu mesele, kendi kendine çok acayip olduğundan akıl ona yol bulamaz. Fakat surenin işaret ettiği gibi haşr-i baharîde başka noktaların naziresi olduğu gibi şu neşr-i suhuf naziresi pek zahirdir. Çünkü her meyvedar ağacın, ya çiçekli bir otun da amelleri var, fiilleri var, vazifeleri var, esma-i İlahiyeyi ne şekilde göstererek tesbihat etmiş ise ubudiyetleri var. İşte onun bütün bu amelleri tarih-i hayatlarıyla beraber umum çekirdeklerinde, tohumcuklarında yazılıp başka bir baharda, başka bir zeminde çıkar. Gösterdiği şekil ve suret lisanıyla, gayet fasih bir surette, analarının ve asıllarının a’malini zikrettiği gibi; dal, budak, yaprak, çiçek ve meyveleriyle, sahife-i a’malini neşreder. İşte gözümüzün önünde bu hakîmane, hafîzane, müdebbirane, mürebbiyane, latîfane şu işi yapan odur ki der: اِذَا الصُّحُفُ نُشِرَتْ Başka noktaları buna kıyas eyle, kuvvetin varsa istinbat et. Sana yardım için bunu da söyleyeceğiz. İşte اِذَا الشَّمْسُ كُوِّرَتْ Şu kelâm “tekvir” lafzıyla, yani sarmak ve toplamak manasıyla, parlak bir temsile işaret ettiği gibi nazirini dahi îma eder: Birinci: Evet, Cenab-ı Hak tarafından adem ve esîr ve sema perdelerini açıp güneş gibi dünyayı ışıklandıran pırlanta-misal bir lambayı, hazine-i rahmetinden çıkarıp dünyaya gösterdi. Dünya kapandıktan sonra, o pırlantayı perdelerine sarıp kaldıracak. İkinci: Veya ziya metaını neşretmek ve zeminin kafasına ziyayı, zulmetle münavebeten sarmakla muvazzaf bir memur olduğunu ve her akşam o memura metaını toplattırıp gizlettiği gibi kâh olur bir bulut perdesiyle alışverişini az yapar; kâh olur ay onun yüzüne karşı perde olur, muamelesini bir derece çeker, metaını ve muamelat defterlerini topladığı gibi elbette o memur bir vakit o memuriyetten infisal edecektir. Hattâ hiçbir sebeb-i azl bulunmazsa şimdilik küçük fakat büyümeye yüz tutmuş yüzündeki iki leke büyümekle güneş yerin başına izn-i İlahî ile sardığı ziyayı, emr-i Rabbanî ile geriye alıp, güneşin başına sarıp “Haydi yerde işin kalmadı.” der, “Cehenneme git, sana ibadet edip senin gibi bir memur-u musahharı sadakatsizlikle tahkir edenleri yak.” der. اِذَا الشَّمْسُ كُوِّرَتْ fermanını lekeli siyah yüzüyle yüzünde okur. DOKUZUNCU NÜKTE-İ BELÂGAT: Kur’an-ı Hakîm kâh olur cüz’î bazı maksatları zikreder. Sonra o cüz’iyat vasıtasıyla küllî makasıda zihinleri sevk etmek için o cüz’î maksadı, bir kaide-i külliye hükmünde olan esma-i hüsna ile takrir ederek tesbit eder, tahkik edip ispat eder. Mesela قَدْ سَمِعَ اللّٰهُ قَوْلَ الَّتٖى تُجَادِلُكَ فٖى زَوْجِهَا وَتَشْتَكٖٓى اِلَى اللّٰهِ وَاللّٰهُ يَسْمَعُ تَحَاوُرَكُمَا اِنَّ اللّٰهَ سَمٖيعٌ بَصٖيرٌ İşte Kur’an der: “Cenab-ı Hak, Semî’-i Mutlak’tır, her şeyi işitir. Hattâ en cüz’î bir macera olan ve zevcinden teşekki eden bir zevcenin sana karşı mücadelesini Hak ismiyle işitir. Hem rahmetin en latîf cilvesine mazhar ve şefkatin en fedakâr bir hakikatine maden olan bir kadının haklı olarak zevcinden davasını ve Cenab-ı Hakk’a şekvasını umûr-u azîme suretinde Rahîm ismiyle ehemmiyetle işitir ve Hak ismiyle ciddiyetle bakar.” İşte bu cüz’î maksadı küllîleştirmek için mahlukatın en cüz’î bir hâdisesini işiten, gören; kâinatın daire-i imkânîsinden hariç bir zat, elbette her şeyi işitir, her şeyi görür bir zat olmak lâzım gelir. Ve kâinata Rab olan, kâinat içinde mazlum küçük mahlukların dertlerini görmek, feryatlarını işitmek gerektir. Dertlerini görmeyen, feryatlarını işitmeyen, “Rab” olamaz. Öyle ise اِنَّ اللّٰهَ سَمٖيعٌ بَصٖيرٌ cümlesiyle iki hakikat-i azîmeyi tesbit eder. Hem mesela سُبْحَانَ الَّذٖٓى اَسْرٰى بِعَبْدِهٖ لَيْلًا مِنَ الْمَسْجِدِ الْحَرَامِ اِلَى الْمَسْجِدِ الْاَقْصَى الَّذٖى بَارَكْنَا حَوْلَهُ لِنُرِيَهُ مِنْ اٰيَاتِنَا اِنَّهُ هُوَ السَّمٖيعُ الْبَصٖيرُ İşte Kur’an, Resul-i Ekrem aleyhissalâtü vesselâmın mi’racının mebdei olan Mescid-i Haram’dan Mescid-i Aksa’ya olan seyeranını zikrettikten sonra اِنَّهُ هُوَ السَّمٖيعُ الْبَصٖيرُ der. اِنَّهُ deki zamir, ya Cenab-ı Hakk’adır veyahut Peygamberedir. Peygambere göre olsa şöyle oluyor ki: “Bu seyahat-i cüz’îde, bir seyr-i umumî, bir urûc-u küllî var ki tâ Sidretü’l-münteha’ya, tâ Kab-ı Kavseyn’e kadar, meratib-i külliye-i esmaiyede gözüne, kulağına tezahür eden âyât-ı Rabbaniyeyi ve acayib-i sanat-ı İlahiyeyi işitmiş, görmüştür.” der. O küçük, cüz’î seyahati; küllî ve mahşer-i acayip bir seyahatin anahtarı hükmünde gösteriyor. Eğer zamir, Cenab-ı Hakk’a râci olsa şöyle oluyor ki: “Bir abdini bir seyahatte huzuruna davet edip bir vazife ile tavzif etmek için Mescid-i Haram’dan mecma-ı enbiya olan Mescid-i Aksa’ya gönderip enbiyalarla görüştürüp bütün enbiyaların usûl-ü dinlerine vâris-i mutlak olduğunu gösterdikten sonra, tâ Kab-ı Kavseyn’e kadar mülk ü melekûtunda gezdirdi.” İşte çendan o zat bir abddir, bir mi’rac-ı cüz’îde seyahat eder. Fakat bu abdde bütün kâinata taalluk eden bir emanet beraberdir. Hem şu kâinatın rengini değiştirecek bir nur beraberdir. Hem saadet-i ebediyenin kapısını açacak bir anahtar beraber olduğu için Cenab-ı Hak kendi zatını bütün eşyayı işitir ve görür sıfatıyla tavsif eder. Tâ o emanet, o nur, o anahtarın cihan-şümul hikmetlerini göstersin. Hem mesela اَلْحَمْدُ لِلّٰهِ فَاطِرِ السَّمٰوَاتِ وَالْاَرْضِ جَاعِلِ الْمَلٰٓئِكَةِ رُسُلًا اُولٖٓى اَجْنِحَةٍ مَثْنٰى وَثُلَاثَ وَرُبَاعَ يَزٖيدُ فِى الْخَلْقِ مَا يَشَٓاءُ اِنَّ اللّٰهَ عَلٰى كُلِّ شَىْءٍ قَدٖيرٌ İşte şu surede, “Semavat ve arzın Fâtır-ı Zülcelal’i, semavat ve arzı öyle bir tarzda tezyin edip âsâr-ı kemalini göstermekle hadsiz seyircilerinden Fâtır’ına hadsiz medh ü senalar ettiriyor ve öyle de hadsiz nimetlerle süslendirmiş ki sema ve zemin bütün nimetlerin ve nimet-dîdelerin lisanlarıyla o Fâtır-ı Rahman’ına nihayetsiz hamd ü sitayiş ederler.” dedikten sonra, yerin şehirleri ve memleketleri içinde Fâtır’ın verdiği cihazat ve kanatlarıyla seyr ü seyahat eden insanlarla hayvanat ve tuyûr gibi; semavî saraylar olan yıldızlar ve ulvi memleketleri olan burçlarda gezmek ve tayeran etmek için o memleketin sekeneleri olan meleklerine kanat veren Zat-ı Zülcelal, elbette her şeye kadîr olmak lâzım gelir. Bir sineğe, bir meyveden bir meyveye; bir serçeye, bir ağaçtan bir ağaca uçmak kanadını veren, Zühre’den Müşteri’ye, Müşteri’den Zühal’e uçacak kanatları o veriyor. Hem melaikeler, sekene-i zemin gibi cüz’iyete münhasır değiller, bir mekân-ı muayyen onları kaydedemiyor. Bir vakitte dört veya daha ziyade yıldızlarda bulunduğuna işaret مَثْنٰى وَثُلَاثَ وَرُبَاعَ kelimeleriyle tafsil verir. İşte şu hâdise-i cüz’iye olan “Melaikeleri kanatlarla teçhiz etmek” tabiriyle, gayet küllî ve umumî bir azamet-i kudretin destgâhına işaret ederek اِنَّ اللّٰهَ عَلٰى كُلِّ شَىْءٍ قَدٖيرٌ fezlekesiyle tahkik edip tesbit eder. ONUNCU NÜKTE-İ BELÂGAT: Kâh oluyor âyet, insanın isyankârane amellerini zikreder, şedit bir tehdit ile zecreder. Sonra şiddet-i tehdit, yeise ve ümitsizliğe atmamak için rahmetine işaret eden bir kısım esma ile hâtime verir, teselli eder. Mesela قُلْ لَوْ كَانَ مَعَهُٓ اٰلِهَةٌ كَمَا يَقُولُونَ اِذًا لَابْتَغَوْا اِلٰى ذِى الْعَرْشِ سَبٖيلًا ۞ سُبْحَانَهُ وَتَعَالٰى عَمَّا يَقُولُونَ عُلُوًّا كَبٖيرًا ۞ تُسَبِّحُ لَهُ السَّمٰوَاتُ السَّبْعُ وَالْاَرْضُ وَمَنْ فٖيهِنَّ وَ اِنْ مِنْ شَىْءٍ اِلَّا يُسَبِّحُ بِحَمْدِهٖ وَ لٰكِنْ لَا تَفْقَهُونَ تَسْبٖيحَهُمْ اِنَّهُ كَانَ حَلٖيمًا غَفُورًا İşte şu âyet der ki: De: Eğer dediğiniz gibi mülkünde şeriki olsaydı elbette arş-ı rububiyetine el uzatıp müdahale eseri görünecek bir derecede bir intizamsızlık olacaktı. Halbuki yedi tabaka semavattan tut tâ hurdebînî zîhayatlara kadar, her bir mahluk küllî olsun cüz’î olsun, küçük olsun büyük olsun, mazhar olduğu bütün isimlerin cilve ve nakışları dilleriyle, o esma-i hüsnanın Müsemma-i Zülcelal’ini tesbih edip şerik ve nazirden tenzih ediyorlar. Evet, nasıl ki sema güneşler, yıldızlar denilen nur-efşan kelimatıyla, hikmet ve intizamıyla, onu takdis ediyor, vahdetine şehadet ediyor ve cevv-i hava dahi bulutların sesiyle, berk ve ra’d ve katrelerin kelimatıyla onu tesbih ve takdis ve vahdaniyetine şehadet eder. Öyle de zemin, hayvanat ve nebatat ve mevcudat denilen hayattar kelimatıyla Hâlık-ı Zülcelal’ini tesbih ve tevhid etmekle beraber, her bir ağacı, yaprak ve çiçek ve meyvelerin kelimatıyla yine tesbih edip birliğine şehadet eder. Öyle de en küçük mahluk, en cüz’î bir masnû, küçüklüğü ve cüz’iyetiyle beraber, taşıdığı nakışlar ve keyfiyetler işaretiyle pek çok esma-i külliyeyi göstermek ile Müsemma-yı Zülcelal’i tesbih edip vahdaniyetine şehadet eder. İşte bütün kâinat birden, bir lisan ile müttefikan Hâlık-ı Zülcelal’ini tesbih edip vahdaniyetine şehadet ederek kendilerine göre muvazzaf oldukları vazife-i ubudiyeti, kemal-i itaatle yerine getirdikleri halde, şu kâinatın hülâsası ve neticesi ve nazdar bir halifesi ve nâzenin bir meyvesi olan insan, bütün bunların aksine, zıddına olarak, ettikleri küfür ve şirkin ne kadar çirkin düşüp ne derece cezaya şayeste olduğunu ifade edip bütün bütün yeise düşürmemek için hem şunun gibi nihayetsiz bir cinayete, hadsiz çirkin bir isyana Kahhar-ı Zülcelal nasıl meydan verip kâinatı başlarına harap etmediğinin hikmetini göstermek için اِنَّهُ كَانَ حَلٖيمًا غَفُورًا der. O hâtime ile hikmet-i imhali gösterip bir rica kapısı açık bırakır. İşte şu on işarat-ı i’caziyeden anla ki âyetlerin hâtimelerindeki fezlekelerde, çok reşehat-ı hidayetiyle beraber çok lemaat-ı i’caziye vardır ki bülegaların en büyük dâhîleri, şu bedî’ üsluplara karşı kemal-i hayret ve istihsanlarından parmağını ısırmış, dudağını dişlemiş, مَا هٰذَا كَلَامُ بَشَرٍ demiş. اِنْ هُوَ اِلَّا وَحْىٌ يُوحٰى ya hakkalyakîn olarak iman etmişler. Demek bazı âyette, bütün mezkûr işaratla beraber bahsimize girmeyen çok mezaya-yı âheri de tazammun eder ki o mezayanın icmaında öyle bir nakş-ı i’caz görünür ki kör dahi görebilir. İkinci Şulenin Üçüncü Nuru Şudur ki: Kur’an, başka kelâmlarla kabil-i kıyas olamaz. Çünkü kelâmın tabakaları, ulviyet ve kuvvet ve hüsn-ü cemal cihetinden dört menbaı var. Biri mütekellim, biri muhatap, biri maksat, biri makamdır. Ediblerin, yanlış olarak yalnız makam gösterdikleri gibi değildir. Öyle ise sözde “Kim söylemiş? Kime söylemiş? Ne için söylemiş? Ne makamda söylemiş?” ise bak. Yalnız söze bakıp durma. Madem kelâm kuvvetini, hüsnünü bu dört menbadan alır. Kur’an’ın menbaına dikkat edilse Kur’an’ın derece-i belâgatı, ulviyet ve hüsnü anlaşılır. Evet, madem kelâm mütekellime bakıyor. Eğer o kelâm emir ve nehiy ise mütekellimin derecesine göre irade ve kudreti de tazammun eder. O vakit söz mukavemetsûz olur; maddî elektrik gibi tesir eder, kelâmın ulviyet ve kuvveti o nisbette tezayüd eder. Mesela يَٓا اَرْضُ ابْلَعٖى مَٓاءَكِ وَيَا سَمَٓاءُ اَقْلِعٖى yani “Yâ arz! Vazifen bitti, suyunu yut. Yâ sema! Hâcet kalmadı, yağmuru kes.” Mesela فَقَالَ لَهَا وَ لِلْاَرْضِ ائْتِيَا طَوْعًا اَوْ كَرْهًا قَالَتَٓا اَتَيْنَا طَٓائِعٖينَ yani “Yâ arz! Yâ sema! İster istemez geliniz, hikmet ve kudretime râm olunuz. Ademden çıkıp vücudda meşhergâh-ı sanatıma geliniz.” dedi. Onlar da: “Biz kemal-i itaatle geliyoruz. Bize gösterdiğin her vazifeyi senin kuvvetinle göreceğiz.” İşte kuvvet ve iradeyi tazammun eden hakiki ve nâfiz şu emirlerin kuvvet ve ulviyetine bak. Sonra insanların اُسْكُنٖى يَا اَرْضُ وَانْشَقّٖى يَا سَمَاءُ وَقُومٖى اَيَّتُهَا الْقِيَامَةُ gibi suret-i emirde cemadata hezeyanvari muhaveresi, hiç o iki emre kabil-i kıyas olabilir mi? Evet, temenniden neş’et eden arzular ve o arzulardan neş’et eden fuzuliyane emirler nerede? Hakikat-i âmiriyetle muttasıf bir âmirin iş başında hakikat-i emri nerede? Evet, emri nâfiz büyük bir âmirin mutî ve büyük bir ordusuna “Arş!” emri nerede? Ve şöyle bir emir, âdi bir neferden işitilse, iki emir sureten bir iken manen bir neferle bir ordu kumandanı kadar farkı var. Mesela اِنَّمَٓا اَمْرُهُٓ اِذَٓا اَرَادَ شَيْئًا اَنْ يَقُولَ لَهُ كُنْ فَيَكُونُ Hem mesela وَاِذْ قُلْنَا لِلْمَلٰٓئِكَةِ اسْجُدُوا لِاٰدَمَ Şu iki âyette iki emrin kuvvet ve ulviyetine bak, sonra beşerin emirler nevindeki kelâmına bak. Acaba yıldız böceğinin güneşe nisbeti gibi kalmıyorlar mı? Evet, hakiki bir mâlikin iş başındaki bir tasviri ve hakiki bir sanatkârın işlediği vakit sanatına dair verdiği beyanatı ve hakiki bir mün’imin ihsan başında iken beyan ettiği ihsanatı, yani kavl ile fiili birleştirmek, kendi fiilini hem göze hem kulağa tasvir etmek için şöyle dese: “Bakınız! İşte bunu yaptım, böyle yapıyorum. İşte bunu bunun için yaptım. Bu böyle olacak, bunun için işte bunu böyle yapıyorum.” Mesela اَفَلَمْ يَنْظُرُٓوا اِلَى السَّمَٓاءِ فَوْقَهُمْ كَيْفَ بَنَيْنَاهَا وَ زَيَّنَّاهَا وَمَا لَهَا مِنْ فُرُوجٍ ۞ وَالْاَرْضَ مَدَدْنَاهَا وَ اَلْقَيْنَا فٖيهَا رَوَاسِىَ وَ اَنْبَتْنَا فٖيهَا مِنْ كُلِّ زَوْجٍ بَهٖيجٍ ۞ تَبْصِرَةً وَ ذِكْرٰى لِكُلِّ عَبْدٍ مُنٖيبٍ ۞ وَ نَزَّلْنَا مِنَ السَّمَٓاءِ مَٓاءً مُبَارَكًا فَاَنْبَتْنَا بِهٖ جَنَّاتٍ وَ حَبَّ الْحَصٖيدِ ۞ وَالنَّخْلَ بَاسِقَاتٍ لَهَا طَلْعٌ نَضٖيدٌ ۞ رِزْقًا لِلْعِبَادِ وَ اَحْيَيْنَا بِهٖ بَلْدَةً مَيْتًا كَذٰلِكَ الْخُرُوجُ Kur’an’ın semasında şu surenin burcunda parlayan yıldız-misal cennet meyveleri gibi şu tasviratı, şu ef’alleri içindeki intizam-ı belâgatla çok tabaka haşrin delailini zikredip neticesi olan haşri كَذٰلِكَ الْخُرُوجُ tabiri ile ispat edip surenin başında haşri inkâr edenleri ilzam etmek nerede? İnsanların fuzuliyane onlarla teması az olan ef’alden bahisleri nerede? Taklit suretinde çiçek resimleri; hakiki, hayattar çiçeklere nisbeti derecesinde olamaz. Şu اَفَلَمْ يَنْظُرُوا dan tâ كَذٰلِكَ الْخُرُوجُ a kadar güzelce meali söylemek çok uzun gider. Yalnız bir işaret edip geçeceğiz. Şöyle ki: Surenin başında küffar, haşri inkâr ettiklerinden Kur’an onları haşrin kabulüne mecbur etmek için şöylece bast-ı mukaddimat eder. Der: “Âyâ, üstünüzdeki semaya bakmıyor musunuz ki biz ne keyfiyette, ne kadar muntazam, muhteşem bir surette bina etmişiz. Hem görmüyor musunuz ki nasıl yıldızlarla, ay ve güneş ile tezyin etmişiz, hiçbir kusur ve noksaniyet bırakmamışız. Hem görmüyor musunuz ki zemini size ne keyfiyette sermişiz, ne kadar hikmetle tefriş etmişiz. O yerde dağları tesbit etmişiz, denizin istilasından muhafaza etmişiz. Hem görmüyor musunuz, o yerde ne kadar güzel, rengârenk her bir cinsten çift hadravatı, nebatatı halk ettik; yerin her tarafını o güzellerle güzelleştirdik. Hem görmüyor musunuz, ne keyfiyette sema canibinden bereketli bir suyu gönderiyoruz. O su ile bağ ve bostanları, hububatı, yüksek leziz meyveli hurma gibi ağaçları halk edip ibadıma rızkı onunla gönderiyorum, yetiştiriyorum. Hem görmüyor musunuz, o su ile ölmüş memleketi ihya ediyorum. Binler dünyevî haşirleri icad ediyorum. Nasıl bu nebatatı, kudretimle bu ölmüş memleketten çıkarıyorum; sizin haşirdeki hurucunuz da böyledir. Kıyamette arz ölüp siz sağ olarak çıkacaksınız.” İşte şu âyetin ispat-ı haşirde gösterdiği cezalet-i beyaniye –ki binden birisine ancak işaret edebildik– nerede, insanların bir dava için serdettikleri kelimat nerede? Şu risalenin başından şimdiye kadar tahkik namına bîtarafane muhakeme suretinde, Kur’an’ın i’cazını muannid bir hasma kabul ettirmek için Kur’an’ın çok hukukunu gizli bıraktık. O güneşi, mumlar sırasına getirip muvazene ediyorduk. Şimdi tahkik vazifesini îfa edip parlak bir surette i’cazını ispat etti. Şimdi ise tahkik namına değil, hakikat namına bir iki söz ile Kur’an’ın muvazeneye gelmez hakiki makamına işaret edeceğiz: Evet, sair kelâmların Kur’an’ın âyâtına nisbeti, şişelerdeki görünen yıldızların küçücük akisleriyle yıldızların aynına nisbeti gibidir. Evet, her biri birer hakikat-i sabiteyi tasvir eden, gösteren Kur’an’ın kelimatı nerede? Beşerin fikri ve duygularının âyineciklerinde kelimatıyla tersim ettikleri manalar nerede? Evet, envar-ı hidayeti ilham eden ve şems ve kamerin Hâlık-ı Zülcelal’inin kelâmı olan Kur’an’ın melaike-misal zîhayat kelimatı nerede? Beşerin hevesatını uyandırmak için sehhar nefisleriyle, müzevver incelikleriyle ısırıcı kelimatı nerede? Evet, ısırıcı haşerat ve böceklerin, mübarek melaike ve nurani ruhanîlere nisbeti ne ise beşerin kelimatı, Kur’an’ın kelimatına nisbeti odur. Şu hakikatleri Yirmi Beşinci Söz ile beraber geçen yirmi dört adet Sözler ispat etmiştir. Şu davamız mücerred değil; bürhanı, geçmiş neticedir. Evet, her biri cevahir-i hidayetin birer sadefi ve hakaik-i imaniyenin birer menbaı ve esasat-ı İslâmiyenin birer madeni ve doğrudan doğruya arşü’r-Rahman’dan gelen ve kâinatın fevkinde ve haricinde insana bakıp inen ve ilim ve kudret ve iradeyi tazammun eden ve hitab-ı ezelî olan elfaz-ı Kur’aniye nerede? İnsanın hevaî, heva-perestane, vâhî, heves-perverane elfazı nerede? Evet, Kur’an bir şecere-i tûba hükmüne geçip şu âlem-i İslâmiyeyi bütün maneviyatıyla, şeair ve kemalâtıyla, desatir ve ahkâmıyla yapraklar suretinde neşredip asfiya ve evliyasını birer çiçek hükmünde o ağacın âb-ı hayatıyla taze, güzel gösterip bütün kemalât ve hakaik-i kevniye ve İlahiyeyi semere verip meyvelerindeki çok çekirdekleri amelî birer düstur, birer program hükmüne geçip yine meyvedar ağaç hükmünde müteselsil hakaiki gösteren Kur’an nerede? Beşerin malûmumuz olan kelâmı nerede? اَيْنَ الثَّرَا مِنَ الثُّرَيَّا Bin üç yüz elli senedir Kur’an-ı Hakîm, bütün hakaikini kâinat çarşısında açıp teşhir ettiği halde; herkes, her millet, her memleket onun cevahirinden, hakaikinden almıştır ve alıyorlar. Halbuki ne o ülfet, ne o mebzuliyet, ne o mürur-u zaman, ne o büyük tahavvülatlar; onun kıymettar hakaikine, onun güzel üsluplarına halel verememiş, ihtiyarlatmamış, kurutmamış, kıymetten düşürmemiş, hüsnünü söndürmemiştir. Şu halet tek başıyla bir i’cazdır. Şimdi biri çıksa, Kur’an’ın getirdiği hakaikten bir kısmına kendi hevesince çocukça bir intizam verse, Kur’an’ın bazı âyâtına muaraza için nisbet etse “Kur’an’a yakın bir kelâm söyledim.” dese öyle ahmakane bir sözdür ki mesela, taşları muhtelif cevahirden bir saray-ı muhteşemi yapan ve o taşların vaziyetinde umum sarayın nukuş-u âliyesine bakan mizanlı nakışlar ile tezyin eden bir ustanın sanatıyla; o nukuş-u âliyeden fehmi kāsır, o sarayın bütün cevahir ve ziynetlerinden bîbehre bir âdi adam, âdi hanelerin bir ustası, o saraya girip o kıymettar taşlardaki ulvi nakışları bozup çocukça hevesine göre âdi bir hanenin vaziyetine göre bir intizam, bir suret verse ve çocukların nazarına hoş görünecek bazı boncukları taksa, sonra “Bakınız, o sarayın ustasından daha ziyade maharet ve servetim var ve kıymettar ziynetlerim var.” dese divanece bir hezeyan eden bir sahtekârın nisbet-i sanatı gibidir. ÜÇÜNCÜ ŞULE Üç ziyası var. Birinci Ziya Kur’an-ı Mu’cizü’l-Beyan’ın büyük bir vech-i i’cazı On Üçüncü Söz’de beyan edilmiştir. Kardeşleri olan sair vücuh-u i’caz sırasına girmek için bu makama alınmıştır. İşte Kur’an’ın her bir âyeti, birer necm-i sâkıb gibi i’caz ve hidayet nurunu neşir ile küfür ve gaflet zulümatını dağıttığını görmek ve zevk etmek istersen kendini, Kur’an’ın nüzulünden evvel olan o asr-ı cahiliyette ve o sahra-yı bedeviyette farz et ki her şey zulmet-i cehil ve gaflet altında, perde-i cümud-u tabiata sarılmış olduğu bir anda birden Kur’an’ın lisan-ı ulvisinden سَبَّحَ لِلّٰهِ مَا فِى السَّمٰوَاتِ وَالْاَرْضِ وَهُوَ الْعَزٖيزُ الْحَكٖيمُ ۞ يُسَبِّحُ لِلّٰهِ مَا فِى السَّمٰوَاتِ وَمَا فِى الْاَرْضِ الْمَلِكِ الْقُدُّوسِ الْعَزٖيزِ الْحَكٖيمِ gibi âyetleri işit, bak: O ölmüş veya yatmış mevcudat-ı âlem سَبَّحَ يُسَبِّحُ sadâsıyla işitenlerin zihninde nasıl diriliyorlar, hüşyar oluyorlar, kıyam edip zikrediyorlar. Hem o karanlık gökyüzünde birer camid ateşpare olan yıldızlar ve yerdeki perişan mahlukat, تُسَبِّحُ لَهُ السَّمٰوَاتُ السَّبْعُ وَالْاَرْضُ sayhasıyla işitenin nazarında nasıl gökyüzü bir ağız; bütün yıldızlar birer kelime-i hikmet-nüma, birer nur-u hakikat-eda ve arz bir kafa ve berr ve bahir birer lisan ve bütün hayvanat ve nebatat birer kelime-i tesbih-feşan suretinde arz-ı dîdar eder. Yoksa bu zamandan tâ o zamana bakmakla, mezkûr zevkin dekaikini göremezsin. Evet, o zamandan beri nurunu neşreden ve mürur-u zamanla ulûm-u mütearife hükmüne geçen ve sair neyyirat-ı İslâmiye ile parlayan ve Kur’an’ın güneşiyle gündüz rengini alan bir vaziyet ile veyahut sathî ve basit bir perde-i ülfet ile baksan; elbette her bir âyetin ne kadar tatlı bir zemzeme-i i’caz içinde ne çeşit zulümatı dağıttığını hakkıyla göremezsin ve birçok enva-ı i’cazı içinde bu nevi i’cazını zevk edemezsin. Kur’an-ı Mu’cizü’l-Beyan’ın en yüksek derece-i i’cazına bakmak istersen şu temsil dürbünüyle bak. Şöyle ki: Gayet büyük ve garib ve gayetle yayılmış acib bir ağaç farz edelim ki o ağaç geniş bir perde-i gayb altında bir tabaka-i mestûriyet içinde saklanmıştır. Malûmdur ki bir ağacın insanın azaları gibi onun dalları, meyveleri, yaprakları, çiçekleri gibi bütün uzuvları arasında bir münasebet, bir tenasüp, bir muvazenet lâzımdır. Her bir cüzü, o ağacın mahiyetine göre bir şekil alır, bir suret verilir. İşte hiç görülmeyen –ve hâlâ görünmüyor– o ağaca dair biri çıksa, perde üstünde onun her bir azasına mukabil bir resim çekse, bir hudut çizse; daldan meyveye, meyveden yaprağa bir tenasüple bir suret tersim etse ve birbirinden nihayet uzak mebde ve müntehasının ortasında uzuvlarının aynı şekil ve suretini gösterecek muvafık tersimat ile doldursa elbette şüphe kalmaz ki o ressam bütün o gaybî ağacı gayb-aşina nazarıyla görür, ihata eder, sonra tasvir eder. Aynen onun gibi Kur’an-ı Mu’cizü’l-Beyan dahi hakikat-i mümkinata dair –ki o hakikat, dünyanın iptidasından tut, tâ âhiretin en nihayetine kadar uzanmış ve arştan ferşe, zerreden şemse kadar yayılmış olan şecere-i hilkatin hakikatine dair– beyanat-ı Kur’aniye o kadar tenasübü muhafaza etmiş ve her bir uzva ve meyveye lâyık bir suret vermiştir ki bütün muhakkikler nihayet-i tahkikinde Kur’an’ın tasvirine “Mâşâallah, bârekellah” deyip “Tılsım-ı kâinatı ve muamma-yı hilkati keşif ve fetheden yalnız sensin ey Kur’an-ı Kerîm!” demişler. وَ لِلّٰهِ الْمَثَلُ الْاَعْلٰى –temsilde kusur yok– esma ve sıfât-ı İlahiye ve şuun ve ef’al-i Rabbaniye, bir şecere-i tûba-i nur hükmünde temsil edilmekle o şecere-i nuraniyenin daire-i azameti ezelden ebede uzanıp gidiyor. Hudud-u kibriyası, gayr-ı mütenahî feza-yı ıtlakta yayılıp ihata ediyor. Hudud-u icraatı يَحُولُ بَيْنَ الْمَرْءِ وَقَلْبِهٖ ۞ فَالِقُ الْحَبِّ وَالنَّوٰى hududundan tut, tâ وَالسَّمٰوَاتُ مَطْوِيَّاتٌ بِيَمٖينِهٖ ۞ خَلَقَ السَّمٰوَاتِ وَالْاَرْضَ فٖى سِتَّةِ اَيَّامٍ hududuna kadar intişar etmiş o hakikat-i nuraniyeyi bütün dal ve budaklarıyla, gayat ve meyveleriyle o kadar tenasüple birbirine uygun, birbirine lâyık, birbirini kırmayacak, birbirinin hükmünü bozmayacak, birbirinden tevahhuş etmeyecek bir surette o hakaik-i esma ve sıfâtı ve şuun ve ef’ali beyan eder ki bütün ehl-i keşif ve hakikat ve daire-i melekûtta cevelan eden bütün ashab-ı irfan ve hikmet, o beyanat-ı Kur’aniyeye karşı “Sübhanallah” deyip “Ne kadar doğru ne kadar mutabık ne kadar güzel ne kadar lâyık.” diyerek tasdik ediyorlar. Mesela, bütün daire-i imkân ve daire-i vücuba bakan hem o iki şecere-i azîmenin bir tek dalı hükmünde olan imanın erkân-ı sittesi ve o erkânın dal ve budaklarının en ince meyve ve çiçekleri aralarında o kadar bir tenasüp gözetilerek tasvir eder ve o derece bir muvazenet suretinde tarif eder ve o mertebe bir münasebet tarzında izhar eder ki akl-ı beşer idrakinden âciz ve hüsnüne karşı hayran kalır. Ve o iman dalının budağı hükmünde olan İslâmiyet’in erkân-ı hamsesi aralarında ve o erkânın tâ en ince teferruatı, en küçük âdabı ve en uzak gayatı ve en derin hikemiyatı ve en cüz’î semeratına varıncaya kadar aralarında hüsn-ü tenasüp ve kemal-i münasebet ve tam bir muvazenet muhafaza ettiğine delil ise o Kur’an-ı câmiin nusus ve vücuhundan ve işarat ve rumuzundan çıkan şeriat-ı kübra-yı İslâmiyenin kemal-i intizamı ve muvazeneti ve hüsn-ü tenasübü ve resaneti; cerh edilmez bir şahid-i âdil, şüphe getirmez bir bürhan-ı kātı’dır. Demek oluyor ki beyanat-ı Kur’aniye, beşerin ilm-i cüz’îsine, bâhusus bir ümminin ilmine müstenid olamaz. Belki bir ilm-i muhite istinad ediyor ve cemi’ eşyayı birden görebilir, ezel ve ebed ortasında bütün hakaiki bir anda müşahede eder bir zatın kelâmıdır. Âmennâ… İkinci Ziya Hikmet-i Kur’aniyenin karşısında meydan-ı muarazaya çıkan felsefe-i beşeriyenin, hikmet-i Kur’an’a karşı ne derece sukut ettiğini On İkinci Söz’de izah ve temsil ile tasvir ve sair Sözlerde ispat ettiğimizden onlara havale edip şimdilik başka bir cihette küçük bir muvazene ederiz. Şöyle ki: Felsefe ve hikmet-i insaniye, dünyaya sabit bakar; mevcudatın mahiyetlerinden, hâsiyetlerinden tafsilen bahseder. Sâni’ine karşı vazifelerinden bahsetse de icmalen bahseder. Âdeta kâinat kitabının yalnız nakış ve huruflarından bahseder, manasına ehemmiyet vermez. Kur’an ise dünyaya geçici, seyyal, aldatıcı, seyyar, kararsız, inkılabcı olarak bakar. Mevcudatın mahiyetlerinden, surî ve maddî hâsiyetlerinden icmalen bahseder. Fakat Sâni’ tarafından tavzif edilen vezaif-i ubudiyetkâranelerinden ve Sâni’in isimlerine ne vechile ve nasıl delâlet ettikleri ve evamir-i tekviniye-i İlahiyeye karşı inkıyadlarını tafsilen zikreder. İşte felsefe-i beşeriye ile hikmet-i Kur’aniyenin şu tafsil ve icmal hususundaki farklarına bakacağız ki mahz-ı hak ve ayn-ı hakikat hangisidir göreceğiz. İşte nasıl elimizdeki saat, sureten sabit görünüyor. Fakat içindeki çarkların harekâtıyla, daimî içinde bir zelzele ve âlet ve çarklarının ızdırapları vardır. Aynen onun gibi kudret-i İlahiyenin bir saat-i kübrası olan şu dünya, zahirî sabitiyetiyle beraber daimî zelzele ve tagayyürde, fena ve zevalde yuvarlanıyor. Evet, dünyaya zaman girdiği için gece ve gündüz, o saat-i kübranın saniyelerini sayan iki başlı bir mil hükmündedir. Sene, o saatin dakikalarını sayan bir ibre vaziyetindedir. Asır ise o saatin saatlerini ta’dad eden bir iğnedir. İşte zaman, dünyayı emvac-ı zeval üstüne atar. Bütün mazi ve istikbali ademe verip yalnız zaman-ı hazırı vücuda bırakır. Şimdi zamanın dünyaya verdiği şu şekil ile beraber, mekân itibarıyla dahi yine dünya zelzeleli, gayr-ı sabit bir saat hükmündedir. Çünkü cevv-i hava mekânı çabuk tagayyür ettiğinden, bir halden bir hale süraten geçtiğinden bazı günde birkaç defa bulutlar ile dolup boşalmakla, saniye sayan milin suret-i tagayyürü hükmünde bir tagayyür veriyor. Şimdi, dünya hanesinin tabanı olan mekân-ı arz ise yüzü mevt ve hayatça, nebat ve hayvanca pek çabuk tebeddül ettiğinden dakikaları sayan bir mil hükmünde, dünyanın şu ciheti geçici olduğunu gösterir. Zemin yüzü itibarıyla böyle olduğu gibi batnındaki inkılabat ve zelzelelerle ve onların neticesinde cibalin çıkmaları ve hasflar vuku bulması, saatleri sayan bir mil gibi dünyanın şu ciheti ağırca mürur edicidir, gösterir. Dünya hanesinin tavanı olan sema mekânı ise ecramların harekâtıyla, kuyruklu yıldızların zuhuruyla, küsufat ve husufatın vuku bulmasıyla, yıldızların sukut etmeleri gibi tagayyürat gösterir ki semavat dahi sabit değil; ihtiyarlığa, harabiyete gidiyor. Onun tagayyüratı, haftalık saatte günleri sayan bir mil gibi çendan ağır ve geç oluyor. Fakat her halde geçici ve zeval ve harabiyete karşı gittiğini gösterir. İşte dünya, dünya cihetiyle şu yedi rükün üzerinde bina edilmiştir. Şu rükünler, daim onu sarsıyor. Fakat şu sarsılan ve hareket eden dünya, Sâni’ine baktığı vakit, o harekât ve tagayyürat, kalem-i kudretin mektubat-ı Samedaniyeyi yazması için o kalemin işlemesidir. O tebeddülat-ı ahval ise esma-i İlahiyenin cilve-i şuunatını ayrı ayrı tavsifat ile gösteren, tazelenen âyineleridir. İşte dünya, dünya itibarıyla hem fenaya gider hem ölmeye koşar hem zelzele içindedir. Hakikatte akarsu gibi rıhlet ettiği halde, gaflet ile sureten incimad etmiş, fikr-i tabiatla kesafet ve küdûret peyda edip âhirete perde olmuştur. İşte felsefe-i sakîme tetkikat-ı felsefe ile ve hikmet-i tabiiye ile ve medeniyet-i sefihenin cazibedar lehviyatıyla, sarhoşane hevesatıyla o dünyanın hem cümudetini ziyade edip gafleti kalınlaştırmış hem küdûretle bulanmasını taz’îf edip Sâni’i ve âhireti unutturuyor. Amma Kur’an ise şu hakikatteki dünyayı, dünya cihetiyle اَلْقَارِعَةُ مَا الْقَارِعَةُ ۞ اِذَا وَقَعَتِ الْوَاقِعَةُ ۞ وَ الطُّورِ وَ كِتَابٍ مَسْطُورٍ âyâtıyla pamuk gibi hallaç eder, atar. اَوَلَمْ يَنْظُرُوا فٖى مَلَكوُتِ السَّمٰوَاتِ وَ الْاَرْضِ ۞ اَفَلَمْ يَنْظُرُٓوا اِلَى السَّمَٓاءِ فَوْقَهُمْ كَيْفَ بَنَيْنَاهَا ۞ اَوَلَمْ يَرَ الَّذٖينَ كَفَرُٓوا اَنَّ السَّمٰوَاتِ وَالْاَرْضَ كَانَتَا رَتْقًا gibi beyanatıyla o dünyaya şeffafiyet verir ve bulanmasını izale eder. اَللّٰهُ نُورُ السَّمٰوَاتِ وَالْاَرْضِ ۞ وَمَا الْحَيٰوةُ الدُّنْيَٓا اِلَّا لَعِبٌ وَ لَهْوٌ gibi nur-efşan neyyiratıyla, camid dünyayı eritir. اِذَا الشَّمْسُ كُوِّرَتْ ve اِذَا السَّمَٓاءُ انْفَطَرَتْ ve اِذَا السَّمَٓاءُ انْشَقَّتْ ۞ وَنُفِخَ فِى الصُّورِ فَصَعِقَ مَنْ فِى السَّمٰوَاتِ وَمَنْ فِى الْاَرْضِ اِلَّا مَنْ شَٓاءَ اللّٰهُ mevt-âlûd tabirleriyle dünyanın ebediyet-i mevhumesini parça parça eder. يَعْلَمُ مَا يَلِجُ فِى الْاَرْضِ وَمَا يَخْرُجُ مِنْهَا وَمَا يَنْزِلُ مِنَ السَّمَٓاءِ وَمَا يَعْرُجُ فٖيهَا وَهُوَ مَعَكُمْ اَيْنَ مَا كُنْتُمْ وَاللّٰهُ بِمَا تَعْمَلُونَ بَصٖيرٌ ۞ وَقُلِ الْحَمْدُ لِلّٰهِ سَيُرٖيكُمْ اٰيَاتِهٖ فَتَعْرِفُونَهَا وَمَا رَبُّكَ بِغَافِلٍ عَمَّا تَعْمَلُونَ ۞ Gök gürlemesi gibi sayhalarıyla tabiat fikrini tevlid eden gafleti dağıtır. İşte Kur’an’ın baştan başa kâinata müteveccih olan âyâtı, şu esasa göre gider. Hakikat-i dünyayı olduğu gibi açar, gösterir. Çirkin dünyayı, ne kadar çirkin olduğunu göstermekle beşerin yüzünü ondan çevirtir, Sâni’e bakan güzel dünyanın güzel yüzünü gösterir. Beşerin gözünü ona diktirir. Hakiki hikmeti ders verir. Kâinat kitabının manalarını talim eder. Hurufat ve nukuşlarına az bakar. Sarhoş felsefe gibi çirkine âşık olup, manayı unutturup hurufatın nukuşuyla insanların vaktini malayaniyatta sarf ettirmiyor. Üçüncü Ziya İkinci Ziya’da hikmet-i beşeriyenin hikmet-i Kur’aniyeye karşı sukutuna ve hikmet-i Kur’aniyenin i’cazına işaret ettik. Şimdi şu ziyada, Kur’an’ın şakirdleri olan asfiya ve evliya ve hükemanın münevver kısmı olan hükema-yı işrakiyyunun hikmetleriyle Kur’an’ın hikmetine karşı derecesini gösterip, şu cihette Kur’an’ın i’cazına muhtasar bir işaret edeceğiz: İşte Kur’an-ı Hakîm’in ulviyetine en sadık bir delil ve hakkaniyetine en zahir bir bürhan ve i’cazına en kavî bir alâmet şudur ki: Kur’an, bütün aksam-ı tevhidin bütün meratibini, bütün levazımatıyla muhafaza ederek beyan edip muvazenesini bozmamış, muhafaza etmiş. Hem bütün hakaik-i âliye-i İlahiyenin muvazenesini muhafaza etmiş. Hem bütün esma-i hüsnanın iktiza ettikleri ahkâmları cem’etmiş, o ahkâmın tenasübünü muhafaza etmiş. Hem rububiyet ve uluhiyetin şuunatını kemal-i muvazene ile cem’etmiştir. İşte şu muhafaza ve muvazene ve cem’, bir hâsiyettir. Kat’iyen beşerin eserinde mevcud değil ve eâzım-ı insaniyenin netaic-i efkârında bulunmuyor. Ne melekûte geçen evliyaların eserinde, ne umûrun bâtınlarına geçen işrakiyyunun kitaplarında, ne âlem-i gayba nüfuz eden ruhanîlerin maarifinde hiç bulunmuyor. Güya bir taksimü’l-a’mal hükmünde her bir kısmı hakikatin şecere-i uzmasından yalnız bir iki dalına yapışıyor. Yalnız onun meyvesiyle, yaprağıyla uğraşıyor. Başkasından ya haberi yok yahut bakmıyor. Evet hakikat-i mutlaka, mukayyed enzar ile ihata edilmez. Kur’an gibi bir nazar-ı küllî lâzım ki ihata etsin. Kur’an’dan başka çendan Kur’an’dan da ders alıyorlar fakat hakikat-i külliyenin, cüz’î zihniyle yalnız bir iki tarafını tamamen görür, onunla meşgul olur, onda hapsolur. Ya ifrat veya tefrit ile hakaikin muvazenesini ihlâl edip tenasübünü izale eder. Şu hakikat, Yirmi Dördüncü Söz’ün İkinci Dal’ında acib bir temsil ile izah edilmiştir. Şimdi de başka bir temsil ile şu meseleye işaret ederiz. Mesela: Bir denizde hesapsız cevherlerin aksamıyla dolu bir definenin bulunduğunu farz edelim. Gavvas dalgıçlar, o definenin cevahirini aramak için dalıyorlar. Gözleri kapalı olduğundan el yordamıyla anlarlar. Bir kısmının eline uzunca bir elmas geçer. O gavvas hükmeder ki bütün hazine, uzun direk gibi bir elmastan ibarettir. Arkadaşlarından başka cevahiri işittiği vakit hayal eder ki o cevherler, bulduğu elmasın tabileridir, fusus ve nukuşlarıdır. Bir kısmının da kürevî bir yakut eline geçer, başkası murabba bir kehribar bulur ve hâkeza… Her biri eliyle gördüğü cevheri, o hazinenin aslı ve mu’zamı itikad edip işittiklerini o hazinenin zevaid ve teferruatı zanneder. O vakit hakaikin muvazenesi bozulur. Tenasüp de gider. Çok hakikatin rengi değişir. Hakikatin hakiki rengini görmek için tevilata ve tekellüfata muztar kalır. Hattâ bazen inkâr ve tatile kadar giderler. Hükema-yı işrakiyyunun kitaplarına ve sünnetin mizanıyla tartmayıp keşfiyat ve meşhudatına itimat eden mutasavvıfînin kitaplarına teemmül eden, bu hükmümüzü bilâ-şüphe tasdik eder. Demek, hakaik-i Kur’aniyenin cinsinden ve Kur’an’ın dersinden aldıkları halde –çünkü Kur’an değiller– böyle nâkıs geliyor. Bahr-i hakaik olan Kur’an’ın âyetleri dahi o deniz içindeki definenin bir gavvasıdır. Lâkin onların gözleri açık, defineyi ihata eder. Definede ne var ne yok görür. O defineyi öyle bir tenasüp ve intizam ve insicamla tavsif eder, beyan eder ki hakiki hüsn-ü cemali gösterir. Mesela, âyet-i وَالْاَرْضُ جَمٖيعًا قَبْضَتُهُ يَوْمَ الْقِيَامَةِ وَالسَّمٰوَاتُ مَطْوِيَّاتٌ بِيَمٖينِهٖ ۞ يَوْمَ نَطْوِى السَّمَٓاءَ كَطَىِّ السِّجِلِّ لِلْكُتُبِ ifade ettikleri azamet-i rububiyeti gördüğü gibi اِنَّ اللّٰهَ لَا يَخْفٰى عَلَيْهِ شَىْءٌ فِى الْاَرْضِ وَلَا فِى السَّمَٓاءِ ۞ هُوَ الَّذٖى يُصَوِّرُكُمْ فِى الْاَرْحَامِ كَيْفَ يَشَٓاءُ ۞ مَا مِنْ دَٓابَّةٍ اِلَّا هُوَ اٰخِذٌ بِنَاصِيَتِهَا ۞ وَكَاَيِّنْ مِنْ دَٓابَّةٍ لَا تَحْمِلُ رِزْقَهَا اَللّٰهُ يَرْزُقُهَا وَاِيَّاكُمْ ifade ettikleri şümul-ü rahmeti görüyor, gösteriyor. Hem خَلَقَ السَّمٰوَاتِ وَالْاَرْضَ وَجَعَلَ الظُّلُمَاتِ وَالنُّورَ ifade ettiği vüs’at-i hallakıyeti görüp gösterdiği gibi خَلَقَكُمْ وَمَا تَعْمَلُونَ ifade ettiği şümul-ü tasarrufu ve ihata-i rububiyeti görüp gösterir. يُحْيِى الْاَرْضَ بَعْدَ مَوْتِهَا ifade ettiği hakikat-i azîme ile وَ اَوْحٰى رَبُّكَ اِلَى النَّحْلِ ifade ettiği hakikat-i kerîmaneyi وَ الشَّمْسَ وَالْقَمَرَ وَالنُّجُومَ مُسَخَّرَاتٍ بِاَمْرِهٖ ifade ettiği hakikat-i azîme-i hâkimane-i âmiraneyi görür, gösterir. اَوَ لَمْ يَرَوْا اِلَى الطَّيْرِ فَوْقَهُمْ صَٓافَّاتٍ وَيَقْبِضْنَ مَا يُمْسِكُهُنَّ اِلَّا الرَّحْمٰنُ اِنَّهُ بِكُلِّ شَىْءٍ بَصٖيرٌ ifade ettikleri hakikat-i rahîmane-i müdebbiraneyi وَسِعَ كُرْسِيُّهُ السَّمٰوَاتِ وَالْاَرْضَ وَلَا يَؤُدُهُ حِفْظُهُمَا ifade ettiği hakikat-i azîme ile وَهُوَ مَعَكُمْ اَيْنَ مَا كُنْتُمْ ifade ettiği hakikat-i rakibaneyi هُوَ الْاَوَّلُ وَالْاٰخِرُ وَالظَّاهِرُ وَالْبَاطِنُ وَهُوَ بِكُلِّ شَىْءٍ عَلٖيمٌ ifade ettiği hakikat-i muhita gibi وَلَقَدْ خَلَقْنَا الْاِنْسَانَ وَنَعْلَمُ مَا تُوَسْوِسُ بِهٖ نَفْسُهُ وَ نَحْنُ اَقْرَبُ اِلَيْهِ مِنْ حَبْلِ الْوَرٖيدِ ifade ettiği akrebiyeti تَعْرُجُ الْمَلٰٓئِكَةُ وَالرُّوحُ اِلَيْهِ فٖى يَوْمٍ كَانَ مِقْدَارُهُ خَمْسٖينَ اَلْفَ سَنَةٍ işaret ettiği hakikat-i ulviyeyi اِنَّ اللّٰهَ يَاْمُرُ بِالْعَدْلِ وَالْاِحْسَانِ وَاٖيتَٓائِ ذِى الْقُرْبٰى وَيَنْهٰى عَنِ الْفَحْشَٓاءِ وَالْمُنْكَرِ وَالْبَغْىِ ifade ettiği hakikat-i câmia gibi bütün uhrevî ve dünyevî, ilmî ve amelî erkân-ı sitte-i imaniyenin her birisini tafsilen ve erkân-ı hamse-i İslâmiyenin her birisini kasden ve cidden ve saadet-i dâreyni temin eden bütün düsturları görür, gösterir. Muvazenesini muhafaza edip, tenasübünü idame edip o hakaikin heyet-i mecmuasının tenasübünden hasıl olan hüsün ve cemalin menbaından Kur’an’ın bir i’caz-ı manevîsi neş’et eder. İşte şu sırr-ı azîmdendir ki ulema-i ilm-i kelâm, Kur’an’ın şakirdleri oldukları halde, bir kısmı onar cilt olarak erkân-ı imaniyeye dair binler eser yazdıkları halde, Mutezile gibi aklı nakle tercih ettikleri için Kur’an’ın on âyeti kadar vuzuh ile ifade ve kat’î ispat ve ciddi ikna edememişler. Âdeta onlar, uzak dağların altında lağım yapıp, borularla tâ âlemin nihayetine kadar silsile-i esbab ile gidip orada silsileyi keser. Sonra âb-ı hayat hükmünde olan marifet-i İlahiyeyi ve vücud-u Vâcibü’l-vücud’u ispat ederler. Âyet-i kerîme ise her birisi birer asâ-yı Musa gibi her yerde suyu çıkarabilir, her şeyden bir pencere açar, Sâni’-i Zülcelal’i tanıttırır. Kur’an’ın bahrinden tereşşuh eden Arabî “Katre Risalesi”nde ve sair Sözlerde şu hakikat fiilen ispat edilmiş ve göstermişiz. İşte hem şu sırdandır ki bâtın-ı umûra gidip, sünnet-i seniyeye ittiba etmeyerek, meşhudatına itimat ederek yarı yoldan dönen ve bir cemaatin riyasetine geçip bir fırka teşkil eden fırak-ı dâllenin bütün imamları hakaikin tenasübünü, muvazenesini muhafaza edemediğindendir ki böyle bid’aya, dalalete düşüp bir cemaat-i beşeriyeyi yanlış yola sevk etmişler. İşte bunların bütün aczleri, âyât-ı Kur’aniyenin i’cazını gösterir. *** Hâtime Kur’an’ın lemaat-ı i’cazından iki lem’a-i i’caziye, On Dokuzuncu Söz’ün On Dördüncü Reşha’sında geçmiştir ki bir sebeb-i kusur zannedilen tekraratı ve ulûm-u kevniyede icmali, her biri birer lem’a-i i’cazın menbaıdır. Hem Kur’an’da mu’cizat-ı enbiya yüzünde parlayan bir lem’a-i i’caz-ı Kur’an, Yirminci Söz’ün İkinci Makamı’nda vâzıhan gösterilmiştir. Daha bunlar gibi sair Sözlerde ve risale-i Arabiyemde çok lemaat-ı i’caziye zikredilip onlara iktifaen yalnız şunu deriz ki: Bir mu’cize-i Kur’aniye daha şudur ki: Nasıl bütün mu’cizat-ı enbiya, Kur’an’ın bir nakş-ı i’cazını göstermiştir; öyle de Kur’an, bütün mu’cizatıyla bir mu’cize-i Ahmediye (asm) olur. Ve bütün mu’cizat-ı Ahmediye (asm) dahi Kur’an’ın bir mu’cizesidir ki Kur’an’ın Cenab-ı Hakk’a karşı nisbetini gösterir ve o nisbetin zuhuruyla her bir kelimesi bir mu’cize olur. Çünkü o vakit bir tek kelime, bir çekirdek gibi bir şecere-i hakaiki manen tazammun edebilir. Hem merkez-i kalp gibi hakikat-i uzmanın bütün azasına münasebettar olabilir. Hem bir ilm-i muhite ve nihayetsiz bir iradeye istinad ettiği için hurufuyla, heyetiyle, vaziyetiyle, mevkiiyle hadsiz eşyaya bakabilir. İşte şu sırdandır ki ulema-i ilm-i huruf, Kur’an’ın bir harfinden bir sahife kadar esrar bulduklarını iddia ederler ve davalarını o fennin ehline ispat ediyorlar. Risalenin başından şuraya kadar bütün şuleleri, şuâları, lem’aları, nurları, ziyaları nazara topla; birden bak. Baştaki dava, şimdi kat’î netice olarak yani قُلْ لَئِنِ اجْتَمَعَتِ الْاِنْسُ وَالْجِنُّ عَلٰٓى اَنْ يَاْتُوا بِمِثْلِ هٰذَا الْقُرْاٰنِ لَا يَاْتُونَ بِمِثْلِهٖ وَلَوْ كَانَ بَعْضُهُمْ لِبَعْضٍ ظَهٖيرًا yı yüksek bir sadâ ile okuyup ilan ediyorlar. سُبْحَانَكَ لَا عِلْمَ لَنَٓا اِلَّا مَا عَلَّمْتَنَٓا اِنَّكَ اَنْتَ الْعَلٖيمُ الْحَكٖيمُ رَبَّنَا لَا تُؤَاخِذْنَٓا اِنْ نَسٖينَٓا اَوْ اَخْطَاْنَا ۞ رَبِّ اشْرَحْ لٖى صَدْرٖى ۞ وَيَسِّرْلٖٓى اَمْرٖى ۞ وَاحْلُلْ عُقْدَةً مِنْ لِسَانٖى ۞ يَفْقَهُوا قَوْلٖى اَللّٰهُمَّ صَلِّ وَ سَلِّمْ اَفْضَلَ وَ اَجْمَلَ وَ اَنْبَلَ وَ اَظْهَرَ وَ اَطْهَرَ وَ اَحْسَنَ وَاَبَرَّ وَ اَكْرَمَ وَ اَعَزَّ وَ اَعْظَمَ وَ اَشْرَفَ وَ اَعْلٰى وَ اَزْكٰى وَ اَبْرَكَ وَ اَلْطَفَ صَلَوَاتِكَ وَ اَوْفٰى وَ اَكْثَرَ وَ اَزْيَدَ وَ اَرْقٰى وَ اَرْفَعَ وَ اَدْوَمَ سَلَامِكَ صَلَاةً وَ سَلَامًا وَ رَحْمَةً وَ رِضْوَانًا وَ عَفْوًا وَ غُفْرَانًا تَمْتَدُّ وَ تَزٖيدُ بِوَابِلِ سَحَائِبِ مَوَاهِبِ جُودِكَ وَ كَرَمِكَ وَ تَنْمُوا وَ تَزْكُوا بِنَفَائِسِ شَرَائِفِ لَطَائِفِ جُودِكَ وَ مِنَنِكَ اَزَلِيَّةً بِاَزَلِيَّتِكَ لَا تَزُولُ اَبَدِيَّةً بِاَبَدِيَّتِكَ لَا تَحُولُ عَلٰى عَبْدِكَ وَ حَبٖيبِكَ وَ رَسُولِكَ مُحَمَّدٍ خَيْرِ خَلْقِكَ النُّورِ الْبَاهِرِ اللَّامِعِ وَ الْبُرْهَانِ الظَّاهِرِ الْقَاطِعِ وَ الْبَحْرِ الذَّاخِرِ وَ النُّورِ الْغَامِرِ وَ الْجَمَالِ الزَّاهِرِ وَ الْجَلَالِ الْقَاهِرِ وَ الْكَمَالِ الْفَاخِرِ صَلَاتَكَ الَّتٖى صَلَّيْتَ بِعَظَمَةِ ذَاتِكَ عَلَيْهِ وَ عَلٰى اٰلِهٖ وَ صَحْبِهٖ كَذٰلِكَ صَلَاةً تَغْفِرُ بِهَا ذُنُوبَنَا وَ تَشْرَحُ بِهَا صُدُورَنَا وَ تُطَهِّرُ بِهَا قُلُوبَنَا وَ تُرَوِّحُ بِهَا اَرْوَاحَنَا وَ تُقَدِّسُ بِهَا اَسْرَارَنَا وَ تُنَزِّهُ بِهَا خَوَاطِرَنَا وَ اَفْكَارَنَا وَ تُصَفّٖى بِهَا كُدُورَاتِ مَا فٖى اَسْرَارِنَا وَ تَشْفٖى بِهَا اَمْرَاضَنَا وَ تَفْتَحُ بِهَا اَقْفَالَ قُلُوبِنَا رَبَّنَا لَا تُزِغْ قُلُوبَنَا بَعْدَ اِذْ هَدَيْتَنَا وَهَبْ لَنَا مِنْ لَدُنْكَ رَحْمَةً اِنَّكَ اَنْتَ الْوَهَّابُ وَ اٰخِرُ دَعْوٰيهُمْ اَنِ الْحَمْدُ لِلّٰهِ رَبِّ الْعَالَمٖينَ ۞ اٰمٖينَ اٰمٖينَ اٰمٖينَ *** BİRİNCİ ZEYL (Makam itibarıyla Yirmi Beşinci Söz’e ilhak edilen zeyllerden, Yedinci Şuâ’nın Birinci Makam’ının on yedinci mertebesidir.) Bu dünyada hayatın gayesi ve hayatın hayatı iman olduğunu bilen bu yorulmaz ve tok olmaz dünya seyyahı ve kâinattan Rabb’ini soran yolcu, kendi kalbine dedi ki: Aradığımız zatın sözü ve kelâmı denilen, bu dünyada en meşhur ve en parlak ve en hâkim ve ona teslim olmayan herkese, her asırda meydan okuyan Kur’an-ı Mu’cizü’l-Beyan namındaki kitaba müracaat edip o ne diyor, bilelim. Fakat en evvel bu kitap, bizim Hâlık’ımızın kitabı olduğunu ispat etmek lâzımdır diye taharriye başladı. Bu seyyah bu zamanda bulunduğu münasebetiyle en evvel manevî i’caz-ı Kur’anînin lem’aları olan Risale-i Nur’a baktı ve onun yüz otuz risaleleri, âyât-ı Furkaniyenin nükteleri ve ışıkları ve esaslı tefsirleri olduğunu gördü. Ve Risale-i Nur, bu kadar muannid ve mülhid bir asırda her tarafa hakaik-i Kur’aniyeyi mücahidane neşrettiği halde, karşısına kimse çıkamadığından ispat eder ki onun üstadı ve menbaı ve mercii ve güneşi olan Kur’an semavîdir, beşer kelâmı değildir. Hattâ Risale-i Nur’un yüzer hüccetlerinden bir tek hüccet-i Kur’aniyesi olan Yirmi Beşinci Söz ile On Dokuzuncu Mektup’un âhiri, Kur’an’ın kırk vecihle mu’cize olduğunu öyle ispat etmiş ki kim görmüşse değil tenkit ve itiraz etmek, belki ispatlarına hayran olmuş, takdir ederek çok sena etmiş. Kur’an’ın vech-i i’cazını ve hak kelâmullah olduğunu ispat etmek cihetini Risale-i Nur’a havale ederek, yalnız kısa bir işaretle büyüklüğünü gösteren birkaç noktaya dikkat etti. Birinci Nokta: Nasıl ki Kur’an, bütün mu’cizatıyla ve hakkaniyetine delil olan bütün hakaikiyle Muhammed aleyhissalâtü vesselâmın bir mu’cizesidir. Öyle de Muhammed aleyhissalâtü vesselâm da bütün mu’cizatıyla ve delail-i nübüvvetiyle ve kemalât-ı ilmiyesiyle Kur’an’ın bir mu’cizesidir ve Kur’an kelâmullah olduğuna bir hüccet-i kātıasıdır. İkinci Nokta: Kur’an, bu dünyada öyle nurani ve saadetli ve hakikatli bir surette bir tebdil-i hayat-ı içtimaiye ile beraber, insanların hem nefislerinde hem kalplerinde hem ruhlarında hem akıllarında hem hayat-ı şahsiyelerinde hem hayat-ı içtimaiyelerinde hem hayat-ı siyasiyelerinde öyle bir inkılab yapmış ve idame etmiş ve idare etmiş ki on dört asır müddetinde her dakikada altı bin altı yüz altmış altı âyetleri, kemal-i ihtiramla hiç olmazsa yüz milyondan ziyade insanların dilleriyle okunuyor ve insanları terbiye ve nefislerini tezkiye ve kalplerini tasfiye ediyor; ruhlara inkişaf ve terakki ve akıllara istikamet ve nur ve hayata hayat ve saadet veriyor. Elbette böyle bir kitabın misli yoktur, hârikadır, fevkalâdedir, mu’cizedir. Üçüncü Nokta: Kur’an, o asırdan tâ şimdiye kadar öyle bir belâgat göstermiş ki Kâbe’nin duvarında altınla yazılan en meşhur ediblerin “Muallakat-ı Seb’a” namıyla şöhret-şiar kasidelerini o dereceye indirdi ki Lebid’in kızı, babasının kasidesini Kâbe’den indirirken demiş: “Âyâta karşı bunun kıymeti kalmadı.” Hem bedevî bir edib فَاصْدَعْ بِمَا تُؤْمَرُ âyeti okunurken işittiği vakit secdeye kapanmış. Ona dediler: “Sen Müslüman mı oldun?” Dedi: “Yok, ben bu âyetin belâgatına secde ettim.” Hem ilm-i belâgatın dâhîlerinden Abdülkahir-i Cürcanî ve Sekkakî ve Zemahşerî gibi binler dâhî imamlar ve mütefennin edibler, icma ve ittifakla karar vermişler ki: “Kur’an’ın belâgatı, tâkat-i beşerin fevkindedir, yetişilmez.” Hem o zamandan beri mütemadiyen meydan-ı muarazaya davet edip, mağrur ve enaniyetli ediblerin ve beliğlerin damarlarına dokundurup gururlarını kıracak bir tarzda der: “Ya bir tek surenin mislini getiriniz veyahut dünyada ve âhirette helâket ve zilleti kabul ediniz.” diye ilan ettiği halde o asrın muannid beliğleri, bir tek surenin mislini getirmekle kısa bir yol olan muarazayı bırakıp, uzun olan ve can ve mallarını tehlikeye atan muharebe yolunu ihtiyar etmeleri ispat eder ki o kısa yolda gitmek mümkün değildir. Hem Kur’an’ın dostları, Kur’an’a benzemek ve taklit etmek şevkiyle ve düşmanları dahi Kur’an’a mukabele ve tenkit etmek sevkiyle o vakitten beri yazdıkları ve yazılan ve telahuk-u efkâr ile terakki eden milyonlar Arabî kitaplar ortada geziyor. Hiçbirisi ona yetişemediğini hattâ en âmî adam dahi dinlese elbette diyecek: Bu Kur’an, bunlara benzemez ve onların mertebesinde değil. Ya onların altında veya umumunun fevkinde olacak. Umumunun altında olduğunu dünyada hiçbir fert, hiçbir kâfir, hattâ hiçbir ahmak diyemez. Demek, mertebe-i belâgatı umumun fevkindedir. Hattâ bir adam سَبَّحَ لِلّٰهِ مَا فِى السَّمٰوَاتِ وَالْاَرْضِ âyetini okudu. Dedi: “Bunun hârika telakki edilen belâgatını göremiyorum.” Ona denildi: “Sen dahi bu seyyah gibi o zamana git, orada dinle.” O da kendini Kur’an’dan evvel orada tahayyül ederken gördü ki mevcudat-ı âlem perişan, karanlıklı, camid ve şuursuz ve vazifesiz olarak hâlî, hadsiz, hudutsuz bir fezada; kararsız, fâni bir dünyada bulunuyorlar. Birden Kur’an’ın lisanından bu âyeti dinlerken gördü: Bu âyet, kâinat üstünde, dünyanın yüzünde öyle bir perde açtı, ışıklandırdı ki bu ezelî nutuk ve sermedî ferman, asırlar sıralarında dizilen zîşuurlara ders verip gösteriyor ki bu kâinat bir câmi-i kebir hükmünde başta semavat ve arz olarak umum mahlukat hayattarane zikir ve tesbihte ve vazifeler başında cûş u hurûşla mesudane ve memnunane bir vaziyette bulunuyor diye müşahede etti. Ve bu âyetin derece-i belâgatını zevk ederek sair âyetleri buna kıyasla Kur’an’ın zemzeme-i belâgatı arzın nısfını ve nev-i beşerin humsunu istila ederek haşmet-i saltanatı, kemal-i ihtiramla on dört asır bilâ-fâsıla idame ettiğinin binler hikmetlerinden bir hikmetini anladı. Dördüncü Nokta: Kur’an, öyle hakikatli bir halâvet göstermiş ki en tatlı bir şeyden dahi usandıran çok tekrar, Kur’an’ı tilavet edenler için değil usandırmak, belki kalbi çürümemiş ve zevki bozulmamış adamlara tekrar-ı tilaveti halâvetini ziyadeleştirdiği, eski zamandan beri herkesçe müsellem olup darb-ı mesel hükmüne geçmiş. Hem öyle bir tazelik ve gençlik ve şebabet ve garabet göstermiş ki on dört asır yaşadığı ve herkesin eline kolayca girdiği halde, şimdi nâzil olmuş gibi tazeliğini muhafaza ediyor. Her asır, kendine hitap ediyor gibi bir gençlikte görmüş. Her taife-i ilmiye ondan her vakit istifade etmek için kesretle ve mebzuliyetle yanlarında bulundurdukları ve üslub-u ifadesine ittiba ve iktida ettikleri halde o üslubundaki ve tarz-ı beyanındaki garabetini aynen muhafaza ediyor. Beşinci Nokta: Kur’an’ın bir cenahı mazide, bir cenahı müstakbelde, kökü ve bir kanadı eski peygamberlerin ittifaklı hakikatleri olduğu ve bu onları tasdik ve teyid ettiği ve onlar dahi tevafukun lisan-ı haliyle bunu tasdik ettikleri gibi; öyle de evliya ve asfiya gibi ondan hayat alan semereleri, hayattar tekemmülleriyle, şecere-i mübarekelerinin hayattar, feyizdar ve hakikat-medar olduğuna delâlet eden ve ikinci kanadının himayesi altında yetişen ve yaşayan velayetin bütün hak tarîkatları ve İslâmiyet’in bütün hakikatli ilimleri, Kur’an’ın ayn-ı hak ve mecma-ı hakaik ve câmiiyette misilsiz bir hârika olduğuna şehadet eder. Altıncı Nokta: Kur’an’ın altı ciheti nuranidir, sıdk ve hakkaniyetini gösterir. Evet, altında hüccet ve bürhan direkleri, üstünde sikke-i i’caz lem’aları, önünde ve hedefinde saadet-i dâreyn hediyeleri ve arkasında nokta-i istinadı vahy-i semavî hakikatleri, sağında hadsiz ukûl-ü müstakimenin deliller ile tasdikleri, solunda selim kalplerin ve temiz vicdanların ciddi itminanları ve samimi incizabları ve teslimleri; Kur’an’ın fevkalâde, hârika, metin, hücum edilmez bir kale-i semaviye-i arziye olduğunu ispat ettikleri gibi; altı makamdan dahi onun ayn-ı hak ve sadık olduğunu ve beşerin kelâmı olmadığını ve yanlışı bulunmadığını imza eden, başta bu kâinatta daima güzelliği izhar, iyiliği ve doğruluğu himaye ve sahtekârları ve müfterileri imha ve izale etmek âdetini bir düstur-u faaliyet ittihaz eden bu kâinatın mutasarrıfı, o Kur’an’a âlemde en makbul en yüksek en hâkimane bir makam-ı hürmet ve bir mertebe-i muvaffakıyet vermesiyle onu tasdik ve imza ettiği gibi; İslâmiyet’in menbaı ve Kur’an’ın bir tercümanı olan zatın (asm) herkesten ziyade ona itikad ve ihtiramı ve nüzulü zamanında uyku gibi bir vaziyet-i nâimanede bulunması ve sair kelâmları ona yetişememesi ve bir derece benzememesi ve ümmiyetiyle beraber gitmiş ve gelecek hakiki hâdisat-ı kevniyeyi, gaybiyane Kur’an ile tereddütsüz ve itminan ile beyan etmesi ve çok dikkatli gözlerin nazarı altında hiçbir hile, hiçbir yanlış vaziyeti görülmeyen o tercüman, bütün kuvvetiyle Kur’an’ın her bir hükmünü öyle iman ve tasdik edip hiçbir şey onu sarsmaması dahi Kur’an’ın semavî, hakkaniyetli ve kendi Hâlık-ı Rahîm’inin mübarek kelâmı olduğunu imza ediyor. Hem nev-i insanın humsu, belki kısm-ı a’zamı, göz önündeki o Kur’an’a müncezibane ve dindarane irtibatı ve hakikat-perestane ve müştakane kulak vermesi ve çok emarelerin ve vakıaların ve keşfiyatın şehadetiyle, cin ve melek ve ruhanîler dahi tilaveti vaktinde pervane gibi etrafında hakperestane toplanmaları, Kur’an’ın kâinatça makbuliyetine ve en yüksek bir makamda bulunduğuna bir imzadır. Hem nev-i beşerin umum tabakaları, en gabi ve âmîden tut tâ en zeki ve âlime kadar her birisi, Kur’an’ın dersinden tam hisse almaları ve en derin hakikatleri fehmetmeleri ve yüzer fen ve ulûm-u İslâmiyenin ve bilhassa şeriat-ı kübranın büyük müçtehidleri ve usûlü’d-din ve ilm-i kelâmın dâhî muhakkikleri gibi her taife kendi ilmine ait bütün hâcatını ve cevaplarını Kur’an’dan istihraç etmeleri, Kur’an’ın menba-ı hak ve maden-i hakikat olduğuna bir imzadır. Hem edebiyatça en ileri bulunan Arap edibleri –şimdiye kadar Müslüman olmayanlar– muarazaya pek çok muhtaç oldukları halde, Kur’an’ın i’cazından yedi büyük vechi varken, yalnız bir tek vechi olan belâgatının –tek bir suresinin– mislini getirmekten istinkâfları ve şimdiye kadar gelen ve muaraza ile şöhret kazanmak isteyen meşhur beliğlerin ve dâhî âlimlerin onun hiçbir vech-i i’cazına karşı çıkamamaları ve âcizane sükût etmeleri; Kur’an mu’cize ve tâkat-i beşerin fevkinde olduğuna bir imzadır. Evet, bir kelâm “Kimden gelmiş ve kime gelmiş ve ne için?” denilmesiyle kıymeti ve ulviyeti ve belâgatı tezahür etmesi noktasından Kur’an’ın misli olamaz ve ona yetişilemez. Çünkü Kur’an, bütün âlemlerin Rabb’i ve bütün kâinatın Hâlık’ının hitabı ve konuşması ve hiçbir cihette taklidi ve tasannuu ihsas edecek hiçbir emare bulunmayan bir mükâlemesi ve bütün insanların belki bütün mahlukatın namına mebus ve nev-i beşerin en meşhur ve namdar muhatabı bulunan ve o muhatabın kuvvet ve vüs’at-i imanı, koca İslâmiyet’i tereşşuh edip sahibini Kab-ı Kavseyn makamına çıkararak muhatab-ı Samedaniyeye mazhariyetle nüzul eden ve saadet-i dâreyne dair ve hilkat-i kâinatın neticelerine ve ondaki Rabbanî maksatlara ait mesaili ve o muhatabın bütün hakaik-i İslâmiyeyi taşıyan en yüksek ve en geniş olan imanını beyan ve izah eden ve koca kâinatı bir harita, bir saat, bir hane gibi her tarafını gösterip, çevirip onları yapan sanatkârı tavrıyla ifade ve talim eden Kur’an-ı Mu’cizü’l-Beyan’ın elbette mislini getirmek mümkün değildir ve derece-i i’cazına yetişilmez. Hem Kur’an’ı tefsir eden ve bir kısmı otuz kırk hattâ yetmiş cilt olarak birer tefsir yazan yüksek zekâlı müdakkik binler mütefennin ulemanın, senetleri ve delilleriyle beyan ettikleri Kur’an’daki hadsiz meziyetleri ve nükteleri ve hâsiyetleri ve sırları ve âlî manaları ve umûr-u gaybiyenin her nevinden kesretli gaybî ihbarları izhar ve ispat etmeleri ve bilhassa Risale-i Nur’un yüz otuz kitabı, her biri Kur’an’ın bir meziyetini, bir nüktesini kat’î bürhanlarla ispat etmesi ve bilhassa Mu’cizat-ı Kur’aniye Risalesi, şimendifer ve tayyare gibi medeniyetin hârikalarından çok şeyleri Kur’an’dan istihraç eden Yirminci Söz’ün İkinci Makamı ve Risale-i Nur’a ve elektriğe işaret eden âyetlerin işaratını bildiren İşarat-ı Kur’aniye namındaki Birinci Şuâ ve huruf-u Kur’aniye ne kadar muntazam ve esrarlı ve manalı olduğunu gösteren Rumuzat-ı Semaniye namındaki sekiz küçük risaleler ve Sure-i Feth’in âhirki âyeti beş vecihle ihbar-ı gaybî cihetinde mu’cizeliğini ispat eden küçücük bir risale gibi Risale-i Nur’un her bir cüzü, Kur’an’ın bir hakikatini, bir nurunu izhar etmesi; Kur’an’ın misli olmadığına ve mu’cize ve hârika olduğuna ve bu âlem-i şehadette âlem-i gaybın lisanı ve bir Allâmü’l-guyub’un kelâmı bulunduğuna bir imzadır. İşte altı noktada ve altı cihette ve altı makamda işaret edilen, Kur’an’ın mezkûr meziyetleri ve hâsiyetleri içindir ki haşmetli hâkimiyet-i nuraniyesi ve azametli saltanat-ı kudsiyesi, asırların yüzlerini ışıklandırarak zemin yüzünü dahi bin üç yüz sene tenvir ederek kemal-i ihtiram ile devam etmesi hem o hâsiyetleri içindir ki Kur’an’ın her bir harfi, hiç olmazsa on sevabı, on haseneyi ve on meyve-i bâki vermesi, hattâ bir kısım âyâtın ve surelerin her bir harfi, yüz ve bin ve daha ziyade meyve vermesi ve mübarek vakitlerde her bir harfin nuru ve sevabı ve kıymeti ondan yüzlere çıkması gibi kudsî imtiyazları kazanmış diye dünya seyyahı anladı ve kalbine dedi: İşte böyle her cihetle mu’cizatlı bu Kur’an, surelerinin icmaıyla ve âyâtının ittifakıyla ve esrar ve envarının tevafukuyla ve semerat ve âsârının tetabukuyla bir tek Vâcibü’l-vücud’un vücuduna ve vahdetine ve sıfâtına ve esmasına deliller ile ispat suretinde öyle şehadet etmiş ki bütün ehl-i imanın hadsiz şehadetleri, onun şehadetinden tereşşuh etmişler. İşte bu yolcunun Kur’an’dan aldığı ders-i tevhid ve imana kısa bir işaret olarak Birinci Makam’ın on yedinci mertebesinde böyle: لَا اِلٰهَ اِلَّا اللّٰهُ الْوَاجِبُ الْوُجُودِ الْوَاحِدُ الْاَحَدُ الَّذٖى دَلَّ عَلٰى وُجُوبِ وُجُودِهٖ فٖى وَحْدَتِهِ الْقُرْاٰنُ الْمُعْجِزُ الْبَيَانِ اَلْمَقْبُولُ الْمَرْغُوبُ لِاَجْنَاسِ الْمَلَكِ وَ الْاِنْسِ وَ الْجَانِّ اَلْمَقْرُوءُ كُلُّ اٰيَاتِهٖ فٖى كُلِّ دَقٖيقَةٍ بِكَمَالِ الْاِحْتِرَامِ بِاَلْسِنَةِ مِأٰتِ مِلْيُونٍ مِنْ نَوْعِ الْاِنْسَانِ الدَّائِمُ سَلْطَنَتُهُ الْقُدْسِيَّةُ عَلٰى اَقْطَارِ الْاَرْضِ وَ الْاَكْوَانِ وَ عَلٰى وُجُوهِ الْاَعْصَارِ وَ الزَّمَانِ وَ الْجَارٖى حَاكِمِيَّتُهُ الْمَعْنَوِيَّةُ النُّورَانِيَّةُ عَلٰى نِصْفِ الْاَرْضِ وَ خُمْسِ الْبَشَرِ فٖى اَرْبَعَةَ عَشَرَ عَصْرًا بِكَمَالِ الْاِحْتِشَامِ .. وَ كَذَا : شَهِدَ وَ بَرْهَنَ بِاِجْمَاعِ سُوَرِهِ الْقُدْسِيَّةِ السَّمَاوِيَّةِ وَ بِاِتِّفَاقِ اٰيَاتِهِ النُّورَانِيَّةِ الْاِلٰهِيَّةِ وَ بِتَوَافُقِ اَسْرَارِهٖ وَ اَنْوَارِهٖ وَ بِتَطَابُقِ حَقَائِقِهٖ وَ ثَمَرَاتِهٖ وَ اٰثَارِهٖ بِالْمُشَاهَدَةِ وَ الْعَيَانِ denilmiştir. *** On Birinci Şuâ Olan Meyve Risalesi’nin Onuncu Meselesi Emirdağı Çiçeği Kur’an’da olan tekrarata gelen itirazlara karşı gayet kuvvetli bir cevaptır. Aziz, sıddık kardeşlerim! Gerçi bu mesele, perişan vaziyetimden müşevveş ve letafetsiz olmuş. Fakat o müşevveş ibare altında çok kıymetli bir nevi i’cazı kat’î bildim. Maatteessüf ifadeye muktedir olamadım. Her ne kadar ibaresi sönük olsa da Kur’an’a ait olmak cihetiyle hem ibadet-i tefekküriye hem kudsî, yüksek, parlak bir cevherin sadefidir. Yırtık libasına değil, elindeki elmasa bakılsın. Eğer münasip ise Onuncu Mesele yapınız, değilse sizin tebrik mektuplarınıza mukabil bir mektup kabul ediniz. Hem bunu gayet hasta ve perişan ve gıdasız, bir iki gün ramazanda, mecburiyetle gayet mücmel ve kısa ve bir cümlede pek çok hakikatleri ve müteaddid hüccetleri dercederek yazdım. Kusura bakılmasın. (*8) Aziz, sıddık kardeşlerim! Ramazan-ı şerifte Kur’an-ı Mu’cizü’l-Beyan’ı okurken Risale-i Nur’a işaretleri Birinci Şuâ’da beyan olunan otuz üç âyetten hangisi gelse bakıyordum ki o âyetin sahifesi ve yaprağı ve kıssası dahi Risale-i Nur’a ve şakirdlerine kıssadan hisse almak noktasında bir derece bakıyor. Hususan Sure-i Nur’dan Âyetü’n-Nur, on parmakla Risale-i Nur’a baktığı gibi arkasındaki Âyet-i Zulümat dahi muarızlarına tam bakıyor ve ziyade hisse veriyor. Âdeta o makam, cüz’iyetten çıkıp külliyet kesbeder ve bu asırda o küllînin tam bir ferdi Risale-i Nur ve şakirdleridir diye hissettim. Evet, Kur’an’ın hitabı, evvela Mütekellim-i Ezelî’nin rububiyet-i âmmesinin geniş makamından hem nev-i beşer, belki kâinat namına muhatap olan zatın geniş makamından hem umum nev-i benî-Âdem’in bütün asırlarda irşadlarının gayet vüs’atli makamından hem dünya ve âhiretin ve arz ve semavatın ve ezel ve ebedin ve Hâlık-ı kâinat’ın rububiyetine ve bütün mahlukatın tedbirine dair kavanin-i İlahiyenin gayet yüksek ve ihatalı beyanatının geniş makamından aldığı vüs’at ve ulviyet ve ihata cihetiyle o hitap, öyle bir yüksek i’caz ve şümul gösterir ki ders-i Kur’an’ın muhataplarından en kesretli taife olan tabaka-i avamın basit fehimlerini okşayan zahirî ve basit mertebesi dahi en ulvi tabakayı da tam hissedar eder. Güya kıssadan yalnız bir hisse ve bir hikâye-i tarihiyeden bir ibret değil belki bir küllî düsturun efradı olarak her asra ve her tabakaya hitap ederek taze nâzil oluyor ve bilhassa çok tekrarla اَلظَّالِمٖينَ اَلظَّالِمٖينَ deyip tehditleri ve zulümlerinin cezası olan musibet-i semaviye ve arziyeyi şiddetle beyanı, bu asrın emsalsiz zulümlerine kavm-i Âd ve Semud ve Firavun’un başlarına gelen azaplar ile baktırıyor ve mazlum ehl-i imana İbrahim (as) ve Musa (as) gibi enbiyanın necatlarıyla teselli veriyor. Evet, nazar-ı gaflet ve dalalette, vahşetli ve dehşetli bir ademistan ve elîm ve mahvolmuş bir mezaristan olan bütün geçmiş zaman ve ölmüş karnlar ve asırlar; canlı birer sahife-i ibret ve baştan başa ruhlu, hayattar bir acib âlem ve mevcud ve bizimle münasebettar bir memleket-i Rabbaniye suretinde sinema perdeleri gibi kâh bizi o zamanlara kâh o zamanları yanımıza getirerek her asra ve her tabakaya gösterip yüksek bir i’caz ile ders veren Kur’an-ı Mu’cizü’l-Beyan, aynı i’cazla nazar-ı dalalette camid, perişan, ölü, hadsiz bir vahşetgâh olan ve firak ve zevalde yuvarlanan bu kâinatı bir kitab-ı Samedanî, bir şehr-i Rahmanî, bir meşher-i sun’-u Rabbanî olarak o camidatı canlandırarak, birer vazifedar suretinde birbiriyle konuşturup ve birbirinin imdadına koşturup nev-i beşere ve cin ve meleğe hakiki ve nurlu ve zevkli hikmet dersleri veren bu Kur’an-ı Azîmüşşan, elbette her harfinde on ve yüz ve bazen bin ve binler sevap bulunması ve bütün cin ve ins toplansa onun mislini getirememesi ve bütün benî-Âdem’le ve kâinatla tam yerinde konuşması ve her zaman milyonlar hâfızların kalplerinde zevkle yazılması ve çok tekrarla ve kesretli tekraratıyla usandırmaması ve çok iltibas yerleri ve cümleleriyle beraber çocukların nazik ve basit kafalarında mükemmel yerleşmesi ve hastaların ve az sözden müteessir olan ve sekeratta olanların kulağında mâ-i zemzem misillü hoş gelmesi gibi kudsî imtiyazları kazanır ve iki cihanın saadetlerini kendi şakirdlerine kazandırır. Ve tercümanının ümmiyet mertebesini tam riayet etmek sırrıyla hiçbir tekellüf ve hiçbir tasannu ve hiçbir gösterişe meydan vermeden selaset-i fıtriyesini ve doğrudan doğruya semadan gelmesini ve en kesretli olan tabaka-i avamın basit fehimlerini tenezzülat-ı kelâmiye ile okşamak hikmetiyle en ziyade sema ve arz gibi en zahir ve bedihî sahifeleri açıp o âdiyat altındaki hârikulâde mu’cizat-ı kudretini ve manidar sutûr-u hikmetini ders vermekle lütf-u irşadda güzel bir i’caz gösterir. Tekrarı iktiza eden dua ve davet ve zikir ve tevhid kitabı dahi olduğunu bildirmek sırrıyla güzel, tatlı tekraratıyla bir tek cümlede ve bir tek kıssada ayrı ayrı çok manaları, ayrı ayrı muhatap tabakalarına tefhim etmekte ve cüz’î ve âdi bir hâdisede en cüz’î ve ehemmiyetsiz şeyler dahi nazar-ı merhametinde ve daire-i tedbir ve iradesinde bulunmasını bildirmek sırrıyla tesis-i İslâmiyette ve tedvin-i şeriatta sahabelerin cüz’î hâdiselerini dahi nazar-ı ehemmiyete almasında hem küllî düsturların bulunması hem umumî olan İslâmiyet’in ve şeriatın tesisinde o cüz’î hâdiseler, çekirdekler hükmünde çok ehemmiyetli meyveleri verdikleri cihetinde de bir nev-i i’cazını gösterir. Evet, ihtiyacın tekerrürüyle, tekrarın lüzumu haysiyetiyle yirmi sene zarfında pek çok mükerrer suallere cevap olarak ayrı ayrı çok tabakalara ders veren ve koca kâinatı parça parça edip kıyamette şeklini değiştirerek dünyayı kaldırıp onun yerine azametli âhireti kuracak ve zerrattan yıldızlara kadar bütün cüz’iyat ve külliyatı, tek bir zatın elinde ve tasarrufunda bulunduğunu ispat edecek ve kâinatı ve arz ve semavatı ve anâsırı kızdıran ve hiddete getiren nev-i beşerin zulümlerine, kâinatın netice-i hilkati hesabına gazab-ı İlahî ve hiddet-i Rabbaniyeyi gösterecek hadsiz hârika ve nihayetsiz dehşetli ve geniş bir inkılabın tesisinde binler netice kuvvetinde bazı cümleleri ve hadsiz delillerin neticesi olan bir kısım âyetleri tekrar etmek; değil bir kusur, belki gayet kuvvetli bir i’caz ve gayet yüksek bir belâgat ve mukteza-yı hale gayet mutabık bir cezalettir ve fesahattir. Mesela, bir tek âyet iken yüz on dört defa tekerrür eden بِسْمِ اللّٰهِ الرَّحْمٰنِ الرَّحٖيمِ‌ cümlesi, Risale-i Nur’un On Dördüncü Lem’a’sında beyan edildiği gibi arşı ferşle bağlayan ve kâinatı ışıklandıran ve her dakika herkes ona muhtaç olan öyle bir hakikattir ki milyonlar defa tekrar edilse yine ihtiyaç var. Değil yalnız ekmek gibi her gün, belki hava ve ziya gibi her dakika ona ihtiyaç ve iştiyak vardır. Hem mesela, Sure-i طٰسٓمٓ de sekiz defa tekrar edilen şu اِنَّ رَبَّكَ لَهُوَ الْعَزٖيزُ الرَّحٖيمُ âyeti, o surede hikâye edilen peygamberlerin necatlarını ve kavimlerinin azaplarını, kâinatın netice-i hilkati hesabına ve rububiyet-i âmmenin namına o binler hakikat kuvvetinde olan âyeti tekrar ederek, izzet-i Rabbaniye o zalim kavimlerin azabını ve rahîmiyet-i İlahiye dahi enbiyanın necatlarını iktiza ettiğini ders vermek için binler defa tekrar olsa yine ihtiyaç ve iştiyak var ve i’cazlı, îcazlı bir ulvi belâgattır. Hem mesela, Sure-i Rahman’da tekrar edilen فَبِاَىِّ اٰلَٓاءِ رَبِّكُمَا تُكَذِّبَانِ âyeti ile Sure-i Mürselât’ta وَيْلٌ يَوْمَئِذٍ لِلْمُكَذِّبٖينَ âyeti, cin ve nev-i beşerin, kâinatı kızdıran ve arz ve semavatı hiddete getiren ve hilkat-i âlemin neticelerini bozan ve haşmet-i saltanat-ı İlahiyeye karşı inkâr ve istihfafla mukabele eden küfür ve küfranlarını ve zulümlerini ve bütün mahlukatın hukuklarına tecavüzlerini, asırlara ve arz ve semavata tehditkârane haykıran bu iki âyet, böyle binler hakikatlerle alâkadar ve binler mesele kuvvetinde olan bir ders-i umumîde binler defa tekrar edilse yine lüzum var ve celalli bir i’caz ve cemalli bir îcaz-ı belâgattır. Hem mesela, Kur’an’ın hakiki ve tam bir nevi münâcatı ve Kur’an’dan çıkan bir çeşit hülâsası olan Cevşenü’l-Kebir namındaki münâcat-ı Peygamberîde yüz defa سُبْحَانَكَ يَا لَا اِلٰهَ اِلَّا اَنْتَ الْاَمَانُ الْاَمَانُ خَلِّصْنَا وَ اَجِرْنَا وَ نَجِّنَا مِنَ النَّارِ cümlesi tekrarında tevhid gibi kâinatça en büyük hakikat ve tesbih ve takdis gibi mahlukatın rububiyete karşı üç muazzam vazifesinden en ehemmiyetli vazifesi ve şakavet-i ebediyeden kurtulmak gibi nev-i insanın en dehşetli meselesi ve ubudiyet ve acz-i beşerînin en lüzumlu neticesi bulunması cihetiyle binler defa tekrar edilse yine azdır. İşte –namaz tesbihatı gibi ibadetlerden bir kısmının tekrarı sünnet bulunan maddeler gibi– tekrarat-ı Kur’aniye bu gibi metin esaslara bakıyor. Hattâ bazen bir sahifede iktiza-yı makam ve ihtiyac-ı ifham ve belâgat-ı beyan cihetiyle yirmi defa sarîhan ve zımnen tevhid hakikatini ifade eder. Değil usanç, belki kuvvet ve şevk ve halâvet verir. Risale-i Nur’da, tekrarat-ı Kur’aniye ne kadar yerinde ve münasip ve belâgatça makbul olduğu hüccetleriyle beyan edilmiş. Kur’an-ı Mu’cizü’l-Beyan’ın Mekkiye sureleriyle Medeniye sureleri belâgat noktasında ve i’caz cihetinde ve tafsil ve icmal vechinde birbirinden ayrı olmasının sırr-ı hikmeti şudur ki: Mekke’de birinci safta muhatap ve muarızları, Kureyş müşrikleri ve ümmileri olduğundan belâgatça kuvvetli bir üslub-u âlî ve îcazlı, mukni, kanaat verici bir icmal ve tesbit için tekrar lâzım geldiğinden ekseriyetçe Mekkî sureleri erkân-ı imaniyeyi ve tevhidin mertebelerini gayet kuvvetli ve yüksek ve i’cazlı bir îcaz ile ifade ve tekrar ederek mebde ve meâdi, Allah’ı ve âhireti, değil yalnız bir sahifede, bir âyette, bir cümlede, bir kelimede belki bazen bir harfte ve takdim-tehir, tarif-tenkir ve hazf-zikir gibi heyetlerde öyle kuvvetli ispat eder ki ilm-i belâgatın dâhî imamları hayretle karşılamışlar. Risale-i Nur ve bilhassa Kur’an’ın kırk vech-i i’cazını icmalen ispat eden Yirmi Beşinci Söz, zeylleriyle beraber ve nazımdaki vech-i i’cazı hârika bir tarzda beyan ve ispat eden Arabî Risale-i Nur’dan İşaratü’l-İ’caz tefsiri bilfiil göstermişler ki Mekkî sure ve âyetlerde en âlî bir üslub-u belâgat ve en yüksek bir i’caz-ı îcazî vardır. Amma Medine sure ve âyetlerinin birinci safta muhatap ve muarızları ise Allah’ı tasdik eden Yahudi ve Nasâra gibi ehl-i kitap olduğundan mukteza-yı belâgat ve irşad ve mutabık-ı makam ve halin lüzumundan, sade ve vâzıh ve tafsilli bir üslupla ehl-i kitaba karşı dinin yüksek usûlünü ve imanın rükünlerini değil belki medar-ı ihtilaf olan şeriatın ve ahkâmın ve teferruatın ve küllî kanunların menşeleri ve sebepleri olan cüz’iyatın beyanı lâzım geldiğinden, o Medine sure ve âyetlerde ekseriyetçe tafsil ve izah ve sade üslupla beyanat içinde Kur’an’a mahsus emsalsiz bir tarz-ı beyanla, birden o cüz’î teferruat hâdisesi içinde yüksek, kuvvetli bir fezleke, bir hâtime, bir hüccet ve o cüz’î hâdise-i şer’iyeyi küllîleştiren ve imtisalini iman-ı billah ile temin eden bir cümle-i tevhidiye ve esmaiye ve uhreviyeyi zikreder. O makamı nurlandırır, ulvileştirir, küllîleştirir. Risale-i Nur, âyetlerin âhirlerinde ekseriyetle gelen اِنَّ اللّٰهَ عَلٰى كُلِّ شَىْءٍ قَدٖيرٌ ۞ اِنَّ اللّٰهَ بِكُلِّ شَىْءٍ عَلٖيمٌ ۞ وَهُوَ الْعَزٖيزُ الرَّحٖيمُ ۞ وَهُوَ الْعَزٖيزُ الْحَكٖيمُ gibi tevhidi veya âhireti ifade eden fezlekeler ve hâtimelerde ne kadar yüksek bir belâgat ve meziyetler ve cezaletler ve nükteler bulunduğunu Yirmi Beşinci Söz’ün İkinci Şule’sinin İkinci Nur’unda o fezleke ve hâtimelerin pek çok nüktelerinden ve meziyetlerinden on tanesini beyan ederek o hülâsalarda bir mu’cize-i kübra bulunduğunu muannidlere de ispat etmiş. Evet Kur’an, o teferruat-ı şer’iye ve kavanin-i içtimaiyenin beyanı içinde birden muhatabın nazarını en yüksek ve küllî noktalara kaldırıp, sade üslubu bir ulvi üsluba ve şeriat dersinden tevhid dersine çevirerek Kur’an’ı hem bir kitab-ı şeriat ve ahkâm ve hikmet hem bir kitab-ı akide ve iman ve zikir ve fikir ve dua ve davet olduğunu gösterip her makamda çok makasıd-ı irşadiye ve Kur’aniyeyi ders vermesiyle Mekkiye âyetlerin tarz-ı belâgatlarından ayrı ve parlak mu’cizane bir cezalet izhar eder. Bazen iki kelimede mesela رَبُّ الْعَالَمٖينَ ve رَبُّكَ de رَبُّكَ tabiriyle ehadiyeti ve رَبُّ الْعَالَمٖينَ ile vâhidiyeti bildirir. Ehadiyet içinde vâhidiyeti ifade eder. Hattâ bir cümlede, bir zerreyi bir göz bebeğinde gördüğü ve yerleştirdiği gibi güneşi dahi aynı âyetle, aynı çekiçle göğün göz bebeğinde yerleştirir ve göğe bir göz yapar. Mesela خَلَقَ السَّمٰوَاتِ وَ الْاَرْضَ âyetinden sonra يُولِجُ الَّيْلَ فِى النَّهَارِ وَ يُولِجُ النَّهَارَ فِى الَّيْلِ âyetinin akabinde وَ هُوَ عَلٖيمٌ بِذَاتِ الصُّدُورِ der. “Zemin ve göklerin haşmet-i hilkatinde kalbin dahi hatıratını bilir, idare eder.” der, tarzında bir beyanat cihetiyle o sade ve ümmiyet mertebesini ve avamın fehmini nazara alan o basit ve cüz’î muhavere, o tarz ile ulvi ve cazibedar ve umumî ve irşadkâr bir mükâlemeye döner. Ehemmiyetli Bir Sual: Bazen bir hakikat, sathî nazarlara görünmediğinden ve bazı makamlarda cüz’î ve âdi bir hâdiseden yüksek bir fezleke-i tevhidi veya küllî bir düsturu beyan etmekte münasebet bilinmediğinden bir kusur tevehhüm edilir. Mesela “Hazret-i Yusuf aleyhisselâm, kardeşini bir hile ile alması” içinde وَفَوْقَ كُلِّ ذٖى عِلْمٍ عَلٖيمٌ diye gayet yüksek bir düsturun zikri, belâgatça münasebeti görünmüyor. Bunun sırrı ve hikmeti nedir? Elcevap: Her biri birer küçük Kur’an olan ekser uzun sure ve mutavassıtlarda ve çok sahife ve makamlarda yalnız iki üç maksat değil belki Kur’an mahiyeti hem bir kitab-ı zikir ve iman ve fikir hem bir kitab-ı şeriat ve hikmet ve irşad gibi çok kitapları ve ayrı ayrı dersleri tazammun ederek rububiyet-i İlahiyenin her şeye ihatasını ve haşmetli tecelliyatını ifade etmek cihetiyle, kâinat kitab-ı kebirinin bir nevi kıraatı olan Kur’an, elbette her makamda, hattâ bazen bir sahifede çok maksatları takiben marifetullahtan ve tevhidin mertebelerinden ve iman hakikatlerinden ders verdiği haysiyetiyle, öbür makamda mesela, zahirce zayıf bir münasebetle başka bir ders açar ve o zayıf münasebete çok kuvvetli münasebetler iltihak ederler. O makama gayet mutabık olur, mertebe-i belâgatı yükseklenir. İkinci Bir Sual: Kur’an’da sarîhan ve zımnen ve işareten, âhiret ve tevhidi ve beşerin mükâfat ve mücazatını binler defa ispat edip nazara vermenin ve her surede her sahifede her makamda ders vermenin hikmeti nedir? Elcevap: Daire-i imkânda ve kâinatın sergüzeştine ait inkılablarda ve emanet-i kübrayı ve hilafet-i arziyeyi omuzuna alan nev-i beşerin şakavet ve saadet-i ebediyeye medar olan vazifesine dair en ehemmiyetli en büyük en dehşetli meselelerinden en azametlilerini ders vermek ve hadsiz şüpheleri izale etmek ve gayet şiddetli inkârları ve inatları kırmak cihetinde elbette o dehşetli inkılabları tasdik ettirmek ve o inkılablar azametinde büyük ve beşere en elzem ve en zarurî meseleleri teslim ettirmek için Kur’an, binler defa değil belki milyonlar defa onlara baktırsa yine israf değil ki milyonlar kere tekrar ile o bahisler Kur’an’da okunur, usanç vermez, ihtiyaç kesilmez. Mesela اِنَّ الَّذٖينَ اٰمَنُوا وَعَمِلُوا الصَّالِحَاتِ لَهُمْ جَنَّاتٌ تَجْرٖى مِنْ تَحْتِهَا الْاَنْهَارُ … خَالِدٖينَ فٖيهَٓا اَبَدًا âyetinin gösterdiği müjde-i saadet-i ebediye hakikati, bîçare beşere her dakika kendini gösteren hakikat-i mevtin hem insanı hem dünyasını hem bütün ahbabını idam-ı ebedîsinden kurtarıp ebedî bir saltanatı kazandırdığından, milyarlar defa tekrar edilse ve kâinat kadar ehemmiyet verilse yine israf olmaz, kıymetten düşmez. İşte bu çeşit hadsiz kıymettar meseleleri ders veren ve kâinatı bir hane gibi değiştiren ve şeklini bozan dehşetli inkılabları tesis etmekte iknaya ve inandırmaya ve ispata çalışan Kur’an-ı Mu’cizü’l-Beyan elbette sarîhan ve zımnen ve işareten binler defa o meselelere nazar-ı dikkati celbetmek; değil israf belki ekmek, ilaç, hava, ziya gibi birer hâcet-i zaruriye hükmünde ihsanını tazelendirir. Hem mesela اِنَّ الْكَافِرٖينَ فٖى نَارِ جَهَنَّمَ ve اَلظَّالِمٖينَ لَهُمْ عَذَابٌ اَلٖيمٌ gibi tehdit âyetlerini Kur’an gayet şiddetle ve hiddetle ve gayet kuvvet ve tekrarla zikretmesinin hikmeti ise –Risale-i Nur’da kat’î ispat edildiği gibi– beşerin küfrü, kâinatın ve ekser mahlukatın hukukuna öyle bir tecavüzdür ki semavatı ve arzı kızdırıyor ve anâsırı hiddete getirip tufanlar ile o zalimleri tokatlıyor. Ve اِذَٓا اُلْقُوا فٖيهَا سَمِعُوا لَهَا شَهٖيقًا وَهِىَ تَفُورُ ۞ تَكَادُ تَمَيَّزُ مِنَ الْغَيْظِ âyetinin sarahatiyle o zalim münkirlere cehennem öyle öfkeleniyor ki hiddetinden parçalanmak derecesine geliyor. İşte böyle bir cinayet-i âmmeye ve hadsiz bir tecavüze karşı beşerin küçüklük ve ehemmiyetsizliği noktasına değil belki zalimane cinayetinin azametine ve kâfirane tecavüzünün dehşetine karşı Sultan-ı Kâinat, kendi raiyetinin hukuklarının ehemmiyetini ve o münkirlerin küfür ve zulmündeki nihayetsiz çirkinliğini göstermek hikmetiyle fermanında gayet hiddet ve şiddetle o cinayeti ve cezasını değil bin defa, belki milyonlar ve milyarlar ile tekrar etse yine israf ve kusur değil ki bin seneden beri yüzer milyon insanlar her gün usanmadan kemal-i iştiyakla ve ihtiyaçla okurlar. Evet, her gün her zaman, herkes için bir âlem gider, taze bir âlemin kapısı kendine açılmasından, o geçici her bir âlemini nurlandırmak için ihtiyaç ve iştiyakla ‌لَا اِلٰهَ اِلَّا اللّٰهُ‌ cümlesini binler defa tekrar ile o değişen perdelere ve âlemlere her birisine bir ‌لَا اِلٰهَ اِلَّا اللّٰهُ‌ ı lamba yaptığı gibi öyle de o kesretli, geçici perdeleri ve tazelenen seyyar kâinatları karanlıklandırmamak ve âyine-i hayatında in’ikas eden suretlerini çirkinleştirmemek ve lehinde şahit olabilen o misafir vaziyetleri aleyhine çevirmemek için o cinayetlerin cezalarını ve Padişah-ı Ezelî’nin şiddetli ve inatları kıran tehditlerini, her vakit Kur’an’ı okumakla tahattur edip nefsin tuğyanından kurtulmaya çalışmak hikmetiyle Kur’an, gayet mu’cizane tekrar eder ve bu derece kuvvet ve şiddet ve tekrarla tehdidat-ı Kur’aniyeyi hakikatsiz tevehhüm etmekten şeytan bile kaçar. Ve onları dinlemeyen münkirlere cehennem azabı ayn-ı adalettir, diye gösterir. Hem mesela, asâ-yı Musa gibi çok hikmetleri ve faydaları bulunan kıssa-i Musa’nın (as) ve sair enbiyanın kıssalarını çok tekrarında, risalet-i Ahmediyenin hakkaniyetine bütün enbiyanın nübüvvetlerini hüccet gösterip onların umumunu inkâr edemeyen, bu zatın risaletini hakikat noktasında inkâr edemez hikmetiyle ve herkes, her vakit bütün Kur’an’ı okumaya muktedir ve muvaffak olamadığından her bir uzun ve mutavassıt sureyi birer küçük Kur’an hükmüne getirmek için ehemmiyetli erkân-ı imaniye gibi o kıssaları tekrar etmesi; değil israf belki mu’cizane bir belâgattır ve hâdise-i Muhammediye bütün benî-Âdem’in en büyük hâdisesi ve kâinatın en azametli meselesi olduğunu ders vermektir. Evet, Kur’an’da Zat-ı Ahmediye’ye en büyük makam vermek ve dört erkân-ı imaniyeyi içine almakla ‌لَا اِلٰهَ اِلَّا اللّٰهُ‌ rüknüne denk tutulan ‌مُحَمَّدٌ رَسُولُ اللّٰهِ‌ ve risalet-i Muhammediye kâinatın en büyük hakikati ve Zat-ı Ahmediye, bütün mahlukatın en eşrefi ve hakikat-i Muhammediye tabir edilen küllî şahsiyet-i maneviyesi ve makam-ı kudsîsi, iki cihanın en parlak bir güneşi olduğuna ve bu hârika makama liyakatine pek çok hüccetleri ve emareleri, kat’î bir surette Risale-i Nur’da ispat edilmiş. Binden birisi şudur ki: اَلسَّبَبُ كَالْفَاعِلِ düsturuyla, bütün ümmetinin bütün zamanlarda işlediği hasenatın bir misli onun defter-i hasenatına girmesi ve bütün kâinatın hakikatlerini, getirdiği nur ile nurlandırması, değil yalnız cin, ins, melek ve zîhayatı, belki kâinatı, semavat ve arzı minnettar eylemesi ve istidat lisanıyla nebatatın duaları ve ihtiyac-ı fıtrî diliyle hayvanatın duaları, gözümüz önünde bilfiil kabul olmasının şehadetiyle milyonlar, belki milyarlar fıtrî ve reddedilmez duaları makbul olan suleha-yı ümmeti her gün o zata salât ü selâm unvanıyla rahmet duaları ve manevî kazançlarını en evvel o zata bağışlamaları ve bütün ümmetçe okunan Kur’an’ın üç yüz bin harfinin her birisinde on sevaptan tâ yüz, tâ bin hasene ve meyve vermesinden yalnız kıraat-ı Kur’an cihetiyle defter-i a’maline hadsiz nurlar girmesi haysiyetiyle o zatın şahsiyet-i maneviyesi olan hakikat-i Muhammediye, istikbalde bir şecere-i tûba-i cennet hükmünde olacağını Allâmü’l-guyub bilmiş ve görmüş, o makama göre Kur’an’ında o azîm ehemmiyeti vermiş ve fermanında ona tebaiyetle ve sünnetine ittiba ile şefaatine mazhariyeti en ehemmiyetli bir mesele-i insaniye göstermiş ve o haşmetli şecere-i tûbanın bir çekirdeği olan şahsiyet-i beşeriyetini ve bidayetteki vaziyet-i insaniyesini ara sıra nazara almasıdır. İşte Kur’an’ın tekrar edilen hakikatleri bu kıymette olduğundan tekraratında kuvvetli ve geniş bir mu’cize-i maneviye bulunmasına fıtrat-ı selime şehadet eder. Meğer maddiyyunluk taunuyla maraz-ı kalbe ve vicdan hastalığına müptela ola. قَدْ يُنْكِرُ الْمَرْءُ ضَوْءَ الشَّمْسِ مِنْ رَمَدٍ § وَ يُنْكِرُ الْفَمُ طَعْمَ الْمَاءِ مِنْ سَقَمٍ kaidesine dâhil olur. *** Bu Onuncu Meseleye Bir Hâtime Olarak İki Hâşiyedir Birincisi: Bundan on iki sene evvel işittim ki en dehşetli ve muannid bir zındık, Kur’an’a karşı sû-i kasdını tercümesiyle yapmaya başlamış ve demiş ki: “Kur’an tercüme edilsin, tâ ne mal olduğu bilinsin.” Yani, lüzumsuz tekraratı herkes görsün ve tercümesi onun yerinde okunsun diye dehşetli bir plan çevirmiş. Fakat Risale-i Nur’un cerh edilmez hüccetleri kat’î ispat etmiş ki Kur’an’ın hakiki tercümesi kabil değil ve lisan-ı nahvî olan lisan-ı Arabî yerinde Kur’an’ın meziyetlerini ve nüktelerini başka lisan muhafaza edemez ve her bir harfi, on adetten bine kadar sevap veren kelimat-ı Kur’aniyenin mu’cizane ve cem’iyetli tabirleri yerinde, beşerin âdi ve cüz’î tercümeleri tutamaz, onun yerinde camilerde okunmaz diye Risale-i Nur, her tarafta intişarıyla o dehşetli planı akîm bıraktı. Fakat o zındıktan ders alan münafıklar, yine şeytan hesabına Kur’an güneşini üflemekle söndürmeye, aptal çocuklar gibi ahmakane ve divanecesine çalışmaları hikmetiyle, bana gayet sıkı ve sıkıcı ve sıkıntılı bir halette bu Onuncu Mesele yazdırıldı tahmin ediyorum. Başkalarla görüşemediğim için hakikat-i hali bilemiyorum. İkinci Hâşiye: Denizli Hapsinden tahliyemizden sonra meşhur Şehir Otelinin yüksek katında oturmuştum. Karşımda güzel bahçelerde kesretli kavak ağaçları birer halka-i zikir tarzında gayet latîf, tatlı bir surette hem kendileri hem dalları hem yaprakları, havanın dokunmasıyla cezbekârane ve cazibedarane hareketle raksları, kardeşlerimin müfarakatlarından ve yalnız kaldığımdan hüzünlü ve gamlı kalbime ilişti. Birden güz ve kış mevsimi hatıra geldi ve bana bir gaflet bastı. Ben, o kemal-i neşe ile cilvelenen o nâzenin kavaklara ve zîhayatlara o kadar acıdım ki gözlerim yaşla doldu. Kâinatın süslü perdesi altındaki ademleri, firakları ihtar ve ihsasıyla kâinat dolusu firakların, zevallerin hüzünleri başıma toplandı. Birden hakikat-i Muhammediyenin (asm) getirdiği nur, imdada yetişti. O hadsiz hüzünleri ve gamları, sürurlara çevirdi. Hattâ o nurun, herkes ve her ehl-i iman gibi benim hakkımda milyon feyzinden yalnız o vakitte, o vaziyete temas eden imdat ve tesellisi için Zat-ı Muhammediye’ye (asm) karşı ebediyen minnettar oldum. Şöyle ki: Ol nazar-ı gaflet, o mübarek nâzeninleri; vazifesiz, neticesiz, bir mevsimde görünüp, hareketleri neşeden değil belki güya ademden ve firaktan titreyerek hiçliğe düştüklerini göstermekle, herkes gibi bendeki aşk-ı beka ve hubb-u mehasin ve muhabbet-i vücud ve şefkat-i cinsiye ve alâka-i hayatiyeye medar olan damarlarıma o derece dokundu ki böyle dünyayı bir manevî cehenneme ve aklı bir tazip âletine çevirdiği sırada, Muhammed aleyhissalâtü vesselâmın beşere hediye getirdiği nur perdeyi kaldırdı; idam, adem, hiçlik, vazifesizlik, abes, firak, fânilik yerinde o kavakların her birinin yaprakları adedince hikmetleri, manaları ve Risale-i Nur’da ispat edildiği gibi üç kısma ayrılan neticeleri ve vazifeleri var, diye gösterdi: Birinci kısım neticeleri: Sâni’-i Zülcelal’in esmasına bakar. Mesela, nasıl ki bir usta hârika bir makineyi yapsa onu takdir eden herkes o zata “Mâşâallah, bârekellah” deyip alkışlar. Öyle de o makine dahi ondan maksud neticeleri tam tamına göstermesiyle, lisan-ı haliyle ustasını tebrik eder, alkışlar. Her zîhayat ve her şey böyle bir makinedir, ustasını tebriklerle alkışlar. İkinci kısım hikmetleri ise: Zîhayatın ve zîşuurun nazarlarına bakar. Onlara şirin bir mütalaagâh, birer kitab-ı marifet olur. Manalarını zîşuurun zihinlerinde ve suretlerini kuvve-i hâfızalarında ve elvah-ı misaliyede ve âlem-i gaybın defterlerinde daire-i vücudda bırakıp sonra âlem-i şehadeti terk eder, âlem-i gayba çekilir. Demek, surî bir vücudu bırakır, manevî ve gaybî ve ilmî çok vücudları kazanır. Evet, madem Allah var ve ilmi ihata eder. Elbette adem, idam, hiçlik, mahv, fena; hakikat noktasında ehl-i imanın dünyasında yoktur ve kâfir münkirlerin dünyaları ademle, firakla, hiçlikle, fânilikle doludur. İşte bu hakikati, umumun lisanında gezen bu gelen darb-ı mesel ders verip der: “Kimin için Allah var, ona her şey var ve kimin için yoksa her şey ona yoktur, hiçtir.” Elhasıl, nasıl ki iman, ölüm vaktinde insanı idam-ı ebedîden kurtarıyor; öyle de herkesin hususi dünyasını dahi idamdan ve hiçlik karanlıklarından kurtarıyor. Ve küfür ise hususan küfr-ü mutlak olsa hem o insanı hem hususi dünyasını ölümle idam edip manevî cehennem zulmetlerine atar. Hayatının lezzetlerini acı zehirlere çevirir. Hayat-ı dünyeviyeyi âhiretine tercih edenlerin kulakları çınlasın. Gelsinler, buna ya bir çare bulsunlar veya imana girsinler. Bu dehşetli hasarattan kurtulsunlar. سُبْحَانَكَ لَا عِلْمَ لَنَٓا اِلَّا مَا عَلَّمْتَنَٓا اِنَّكَ اَنْتَ الْعَلٖيمُ الْحَكٖيمُ Duanıza çok muhtaç ve size çok müştak kardeşiniz Said Nursî *** 1 Hâşiye: Tenvin dahi nundur. 2 Hâşiye: Hemze, melfuz ve gayr-ı melfuz yirmi beştir ve hemzenin sakin kardeşi eliften üç derece yukarıdır. Zira hareke üçtür. 3 Hâşiye: Şu üslub-u beyan, o surenin mealinin libasını giymiş. 4 Hâşiye: Şu tabiratta o surelerdeki bahislere işaret var. 5 Hâşiye: Bu gaybdan haber veren âyetler, pek çok tefsirlerde izah edilmesinden ve eski harfle tabetmek niyeti müellifine verdiği acelelik hatasından burada izahsız ve o kıymettar hazineler kapalı kaldılar. 6 Hâşiye: Mahkemeye karşı ve mahkemeyi susturan lâyiha-i Temyizin müdafaatından bir parçadır. Bu makama hâşiye olmuş: “Ben de adliyenin mahkemesine derim ki: Bin üç yüz elli senede ve her asırda üç yüz elli milyon insanların hayat-ı içtimaiyesinde en kudsî ve hakikatli bir düstur-u İlahîyi, üç yüz elli bin tefsirin tasdiklerine ve ittifaklarına istinaden ve bin üç yüz elli sene zarfında geçmiş ecdadımızın itikadlarına iktidaen tefsir eden bir adamı mahkûm eden haksız bir kararı, elbette rûy-i zeminde adalet varsa o kararı red ve bu hükmü nakzedecektir.” 7 Hâşiye: Tesettür-ü nisvan hakkında Otuz Birinci Mektup’un Yirmi Dördüncü Lem’a’sı, gayet kat’î bir surette ispat etmiştir ki: Tesettür, kadınlar için fıtrîdir. Ref’-i tesettür, fıtrata münafîdir. 8 * Denizli Hapsinin meyvesine Onuncu Mesele olarak Emirdağı’nın ve bu ramazan-ı şerifin nurlu bir küçük çiçeğidir. Tekrarat-ı Kur’aniyenin bir hikmetini beyanla ehl-i dalaletin ufunetli ve zehirli evhamlarını izale eder.